Cuando El Sueño Termina
by angel-yanu
Summary: Ambos tenían grandes sueños, ella ser la primera Bailarina, él ser el mejor patinador pero el sueño termina mucho antes de empezar.que sucederá cuando ambos se encuentren y confronten sus imperfectas realidades. ¿comienza un nuevo sueño? AU S&S E
1. Memorias del pasado

**Cuando el sueño termina**

**Summary:** cuando el sueño se termina y la realidad golpea nuestros corazones que nos espera más que la desesperanza, pero ellos encontrarán la manera de volver la vida en un sueño viviente. ella un bailarina profesional que decide dejar de intentarlo, él un patinador que perdió las esperanzas para continuar. Ella le enseñará que la perfección está en el corazón de cada uno y que brilla cuando hay alma. Él le enseñará que se puede ser amada en la imperfección de la vida. (AU- S&S – E&T)

Como sabrán los personajes de CCS pertenecen a Clamp y esto tiene solo fines de esparcimiento.

Notas de la autora: hola a todos muchas gracias por comenzar a leer este nuevo trabajo espero les guste, se que tal vez este primer capítulo no tenga la calidad que siempre han traído mis anteriores fic. Pero les prometo que mejorarán con el correr de los capítulos.

Hoy tengo para presentarles un fic, corto (o al menos eso tengo planeado por ahora), con una mezcla de romances, desafíos, y sobre todo mucho del corazón humano. Siempre buscamos la perfección en cada cosa, pero olvidamos que nosotros somos imperfectos y querer algo más allá de lo que nosotros somos, es algo tan irreal como vivir sin sentir. Este fic toma esta temática, que hacer cuando se nos pide una perfección que conlleva dejar nuestros seres y transformarnos en muñecos del destino. Espero puedan disfrutarlo y apreciarlo, ahora si los dejo con el primer chap.

**Capitulo 1: recuerdos del pasado**

Todo era perfecto en ese momento, solo debía salir una vez más al hielo, y espera los aplausos del público emocionado. Solo eso y tendría las vacaciones que tanto había deseado en mucho tiempo. Se llevó la mano a su pierna derecha, sintiendo las vendas con las yemas de los dedos, solo esperaba que su pierna resistiera la última rutina del año, debía hacerlo.

Todo alrededor era tumulto y palmadas de buena suerte, algunas miradas de odio estaban en él, tras su lesión tras el gran prix un mes antes, todos esperaban que no se presentara o que si lo hacía su nivel no fuera el de siempre. Pero como siempre el lobo de china había demostrado que podía y con ello se había llevado las esperanzas del primer puesto de muchos otros que caminaban a su sombra y le deseaban a cada momento que el terminara en el hielo sin moverse; ese día no parecía la excepción, solo faltaba un puntaje y sería suficiente por ese año, iría a la clínica le operaría y volvería como el mejor de todos, en cuanto la temporada comenzara nuevamente.

Su entrenador mantenía a la prensa alejada, todo estaba preparado para su gran entrada, todo estaba listo para él. Sintió las palmadas en sus hombros mientras salía hacía la pista, se quitó las sordinas que estaban en sus oídos y el estallido de emoción le lleno por completo, pronto quitó los seguros de sus filos y volteó hacia su entrenador.

El le sonrió - has tu mejor esfuerzo shaoran, todo saldrá más que bien - Shaoran afirmó mientras estiraba sus brazos esperando con ansias que su nombre saliera en la pantalla en grandes letras rojas - solo ten cuidado con tu pierna no hagas el cuádruple al final, solo un triple será suficiente con todo lo que planeamos. - Shaoran le miró serio y afirmó mientras observaba el puntaje de quien saliera de la pista.

Por primera vez en su vida miró el tablero de puntaje, y eso le alarmó quien había estado antes que él tenía un puntaje mucho más alto de lo que esperaba. Sin pensarlo salió a la pista con la idea de que tenía que modificar el final para ganar 8 puntos adicionales y así tomar el liderazgo, terminando en primer lugar esa temporada.

El televisor de la sala estaba encendido como era su costumbre mientras cocinaba algo, para ella y su compañera de cuarto. - Naoko, Naoko apresúrate es el turno de Li- mencionó la castaña casi saltando al sofá junto al televisor.

Su amiga pronto le acompañaba, ambas miraban el televisor como si un dios estuviera en ese preciso instante, en cada salto ambas contenían la respiración más aún la castaña quien tenía un almohadón entre sus brazos.

- _este ha sido sin duda la mejor presentación de Li nos ha mostrado saltos cuádruples perfectos, combinaciones que no han bajado del cuádruple triple. Y sin duda su presentación ha sido espectacular - _la comentarista mencionaba con emoción al ver que el publico se emocionaba a cada movimiento, solo faltaba la última parte y podía observarse que el joven hombre estaba realmente agotado, varias gotas de sudor caían por su frente -_ sin duda ha sido una de las mejores presentaciones de este año, pero puede verse que tras su lesión en el último Gran Prix el esfuerzo físico comienza a notarse. -_ ambas mujeres pudieron notarlo casi de inmediato, pero tanto ellas como la comentarista quedaron mudas cuando le vieron colocarse de espalda para realizar un Axel. -_ esta al final de su presentación, si este salto llega a tierra sin complicaciones ganará mucho punto -_ milagrosamente el cuádruple llegó al hielo nuevamente sin complicaciones, aunque fue obvio que algo no andaba del todo bien, ya que el patinador continuó patinando para llegar al medio sin apoyar casi su pierna derecha.

- no puede ser - murmuró Sakura mientras apretaba aún más su almohadón contra su pecho. Su amiga pelirroja se volteó a ver sin entender nada. - Su pierna Nao, su pierna derecha casi no la asienta. - Sakura estaba preocupada, vio como el rostro del chino era enfocado directamente y pese a su esfuerzo podía verse que en cada momento cuando su pierna derecha asentaba su rostro se contraía.

Todo vieron el final con una pirueta perfecta, en una sola pierna que terminó clavando su pierna derecha en el hielo al son de la música; mientras su torso caía hacía adelante. Varios minutos pasaron sin que nadie dijera o hiciera algo, pronto conformo él levantó su rostro el estadio estalló en aplausos.

Shaoran sonrió y saludo a todos con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios, pronto se encaminó hacia la salida de la pista prácticamente en una pierna. Conforme su rostro desaparecía de las cámaras ambas jovencitas suspiraron tranquilamente.

- ves Sakura no fue nada - mencionó Naoko mientras se levantaba para ir a atender la puerta que era tocada con insistencia.

Sakura aún escuchaba casi ida las palabras de la comentarista "_solo esperamos que no se una sobre lesión, que no sea nada serio su preparador físico lo está sacando de la pista, rogamos que no sea nada."_

- Sakura cielo - mencionó un joven de ojos claros y rostro calmado. Sakura casi salta de susto al verlo parado frente a ella - ya sé - mencionó sonriendo viendo la pantalla del televisor - otro campeonato de patín artístico y tu embobada con el chino, al menos dime que recordaste que cenaríamos juntos hoy, es nuestro primer aniversario - Sakura sonrió - claro que no lo recordaste.

Sakura sonrió mientras le abrazaba y le miraba divertida - claro que lo recordé - mencionó mientras le besaba - o piensas que me encanta ver televisión con este vestido - mencionó refiriéndose al hermoso vestido de gasa corto que llevaba puesto.

- creo que si estabas viendo a ese tal Li me lo creería si lo dices - Sakura simplemente le golpeo nuevamente el pecho - lo sé, solo es una afición, pero es graciosos verte tan emocionada por algo - Sakura simplemente sonrió mientras le tomaba la mano.

- como digas pero vamos a cenar no - él solamente afirmó mientras saluda a Naoko con un movimiento de su mano. Sakura se encaminó a la puerta con su novio tras tomar su bolso - nos vemos Nao - su compañera de habitación le sonrió saludándole y guiñándole un ojo.

- maldición esto no se ve nada bien - mencionó Shaoran mirando su pierna en el espejo del vestuario - dime como lo ves tu amigo - su amigo y preparador físico le observó la pierna.

- no se ve nada bien, para que hiciste el último Axel, ya tenías lo puntos para quedar primero - Shaoran negó mientras se sentaba con su pierna derecha estirada imposibilitado de doblarla sin sentir dolor.

- no sé que demonio paso conmigo, vi el puntaje del novato y me congelé pensé que si no lo hacía no tendría suficiente como para superarlo no podía rendirme ahora, debía conseguir este premio. - Su amigo pelinegro sonrió acomodando su lentes y dándole una palmada en su espalda.

- suponía que algo así era o era eso o una mujer - Shaoran sonrió pese a la frustración que crecía en su interior al sentir como su pierna se comenzaba a adormecer y el dolor a aumentar.- iré a ver como va el puntaje después al hospital.

- no puedo creer que Naoko ya haya terminado, y que ya haya pasado 3 meses desde que se fue a Estados Unidos. - mencionaba una joven de unos 23 años caminando tranquilamente por la calle con varias bolsas de las compras en sus manos.

- lo sé ha pasado 4 años desde que nos vinimos a Tokio Sakura, es mucho tiempo - Sakura sonrió mientras recordaba sus primeros meses en la ciudad con su compañera de cuarto

- no sé que hubiera hecho sin ti Tomoyo cuando Naoko se fue, creo que me hubiera vuelto loca.

- sabes que siempre estaré para ti Sakura siempre - Tomoyo sonrió mientras ambas continuaban caminando hacia la casa de Sakura - como vas hacer ahora, piensas decirle a Shin que venga a vivir contigo - Sakura mantuvo el silencio por varios minutos.

- las cosas no están como para que vivamos juntos Tomoyo, llevamos 4 años de novios lo sé, pero es que creo que no es el indicado, me siento bien con él pero no para convivir, somos muy diferentes lo sabes. - Tomoyo afirmó tranquilamente.

- creo que las cosas con él están peor de lo que tu me estas diciendo creo que nos debemos una charla- Sakura afirmó tranquilamente pero con un rostro preocupado- si no tienes nada que hacer podemos cenar juntas.

- claro Tomoyo puedes quedarte en casa si quieres, no tengo problema sabes que tengo un cuarto disponible, realmente necesito hablar contigo - Tomoyo sonrió - si lo sé , ya lo sabía siempre lo sabes.

- tranquila amiga todo va a estar bien, ya lo verás - Sakura sonrió mientras murmuraba algo que Tomoyo no supo entender. Ambas continuaron en silencio por varios minutos hasta que finalmente se acercaron a la entrada de la casa de su amiga, quien le abrió sin muchos problemas y las dos subieron las escaleras hasta el tercer piso. - Realmente Sakura deberías pedir que pusieran un ascensor en este maldito edificio. Sakura sonrió al ver lo cansada que estaba su amiga, contrario a lo que ella - no te rías de mi Sakura, yo no soy quien corre todas la mañanas y se prepara 1hr ates de las clases - Tomoyo sonrió - yo solo hago ballet tu le pones el alma.

- si pero pese a eso sigo sin estar en la compañía y tu levas 2 años allí - Sakura sonrió algo entristecida - realmente estoy pensando dedicarme a otra cosa, esto no parece ser lo mió y es más estoy perdiendo un poco la emoción de siempre. - Tomoyo sonrió comprendiendo a lo que Sakura se refería.

- tranquila Sakura ya pasará sabes que podemos lesionar alguna para que entres tu - Sakura sonrió mientras dejaba las bolsas sobre la mesa de la cocina.

- no deja de ser tentadora la oferta Tomy, pero si entro quiero lograrlo por merito propio, este año será la última vez que lo intente si no lo logro me dedicaré a otra cosa.- mencionó divertida - tal vez me dedique a hacer malabarismo en un circo o a dar clases lo que es igual de torturante.

- hay sakurita no puedes negar que te agradan lo niños, pero no te veo dando clases - Sakura afirmó divertida.

- para serte sincera sería lo último que haría - Tomoyo sonrió mientras ambas terminaban de desembolsar y colocar todo en su lugar - pero lo otro es verdad creo que necesito un cambio si no lo logro este año dejaré el ballet y me dedicaré ha hacer mi trabajo de periodista.

- ten fe Sakura se que lo lograrás tienes mejor técnica de la que yo tengo - Sakura sonrió tomando un bowl de cerezas que estaba en el refrigerador.

- puede que sea así Tomy, pero hay dos cosas que nunca tendré. Tu gracia y tus benditos pies los míos no importa que haga siempre parecen unas tablas inmóviles. - Tomoyo sonrió - han mejorado mucho pero todavía no lucen como cosas vivas - Sakura sonrió mientras comía un poco más de cerezas - y sabes que es lo peor, estoy cansada de las dietas hiperestríctas, no son para mi siempre me van a ver más gorda de lo que soy - Tomoyo le miró con seriedad.

- sabes que no es así Sakura, eres mucho más delgada de lo que yo soy, no debes hacer dieta porque unos estúpidos te lo digan estás muy bien con el peso que normalmente tienes - Sakura sonrió dulcemente - en verdad lo digo.

- en fin no va al caso, de todas maneras Shin no quiere ver casi, porque dice que estoy demasiado delgada y que más que su novia ya parezco una tabla - Sakura suspiró resignada - no soy el tipo de mujer que a él le agrada tomy tu lo sabes, a el le gustan voluptuosas y huecas, no encajo muy bien ese perfil.

- pero que sucede hasta hace poco todo estaba bien - mencionó Tomoyo tranquilamente, hasta donde ella sabía 3 semanas atrás todo estaba muy bien.

- estaba hasta que una linda mujer apareció en la puerta buscando por él en su departamento - Tomoyo se quedó sin habla - yo también quede así Tomy y más aún cuando me dijo para que le buscaba, creo que me dijo que él le había comentado de mi, que era su hermana menor y que era un placer conocerme. - Sakura sonrió irónicamente mirando la cereza - ella era una dulce mujer, muy buena para estar con Shin, era todo lo que yo nunca seré, voluptuosa de grandes curvas. - Tomoyo estaba segura que si su amiga no fuera tan orgullosa estaría llorando en ese preciso momento. - me quedé helado cuando me dijo que llevaban algún tiempo saliendo, que no quería adelantarse a nada, pero esperaba que Shin le dijera que fuera su novia. - Tomoyo le vio tenía los ojos cristalinos. - El muy bastardo nunca me dijo nada, nunca después de 3 años de noviazgo nada

- Que hiciste tu - Sakura levantó la ceja algo sorprendida.

-nada que más, la pobre chica no sabía nada, y se veía realmente enamorada, asumí el papel de su hermana. Cuando me lo encontré se lo dije, pero el me dijo que era todo un malentendido, un par de excusas estúpidas y un lo siento. Lo esperable, yo no le dije nada, solo me estoy alejando de apoco no quiero más cosas que me compliquen. - Sakura sonrió con tristeza - hasta que me enteré eso esperaba que Shin tomara enserio nuestro compromiso, pero por lo que veo no ha madurado nada en todo este tiempo.

- Sakura… - murmuró preocupado su amiga, ahora entendía porque había estado tan distraída todo este tiempo. - Por que no me lo habías dicho.

- no lo sé, creó que no quería arruinarte la semana con cosas que no se puede hacer mucho. - Tomoyo negó mirándole ella intentaba sonreír para contener sus lágrimas - además te vi tan bien con Eriol que realmente no quise arruinar nada, se ven tan bien juntos.

- estamos bien Sakura, Eriol es algo extraño pero muy gracioso - Sakura levantó la ceja sin poder creerse lo que escuchaba. - si lo sé no es lo que parece, el siempre serio, pero te sorprendería saber que no es lo que parece - Sakura sonrió con gracia mientras miraba a su amiga.

- me alegro mucho que la vez que hice de casamentera sirviera para algo - Tomoyo sonrió afirmando - supe que se llevarían bien en cuanto le conocí - Sakura sonrió divertida.

- es gracioso como lo conociste - Sakura sonrió recordando como le había conocido, siempre que terminaba de ensayar su parte por si alguna de la compañía se lesionaba iba directo al bar por algo para tomar. Iba en contra de toda regla del estricto instituto pero solo quería olvidar todos lo insultos que había recibido ese día.

"-_ hola lo de siempre - mencionó mientras tomaba asiento en la barra mientras miraba al cantante que estaba en la tarima cantando una canción lenta. Sakura sintió que una mano le tocaba el hombro se volteó y vio que el camarero no era el de siempre - oh! Lo siento, pensé que estaba Yamasaki - Sakura le sonrió y el hombre de lentes le respondió de igual manera - quiero un vodka con licor de menta, más vodka que licor - el hombre sonrió, mientras afirmaba algo sorprendido._

_Cuando el trago estuvo frente a ella, le probó y sonrió - está buenísimo, ¿eres nuevo? - preguntó casualmente mientras comenzaba a desatar su cabello _

_- si, estoy remplazando unos días a Yamasaki, aunque espero que me tome definitivamente - Sakura sonrió dulcemente mientras soltaba su largo cabello castaño. - realmente necesito este trabajo, y se trabaja muy cómodo aquí, aunque es mi primera semana._

_Sakura volvió a sonreír mientras se masajeaba el cabello intentando liberar un poco de la tensión que había provocado el tirante tocado. - si tanto Yamasaki como su tío son buenas personas, no creó que duden en tomarte si tu le dices que necesitar del trabajo - Sakura bebió algo más de su trago - y la verdad que yo te recomendaría, preparas esto mejor que Yamasaki - mencionó divertida._

_- tengo práctica, un amigo mió toma el mismo trago cada vez que esta tenso - Sakura sonrió afirmando aún tomando - un día difícil. - la mujer le miró y afirmó._

_- lo de siempre, estudio allí, en el castillo de las brujas - mencionó apuntando a un gran edificio tras el famoso teatro de la cuidad - es un nido de víboras lo común son lo días malos. - Eriol sonrió amablemente._

_- creo que no está en las reglas de una bailarina visitar bares y tomar alcohol - ella se acomodó en su asiento como toda un princesa-._

_-veo que sabes, si la verdad es que no esta permitido, pero tampoco estaría permitido vivir si ellas pudiera controlar eso, amo el ballet pero no las soporto por ello no me importa que reglar inventan hago lo que me gusta. - mencionó mientras se acomodaba el cabello con un delicado movimiento._

_- creo que pediré el trabajo aquí con tal de charlar contigo - mencionó el joven sonriendo - realmente hoy en día se conocen pocas mujeres con carácter - Sakura sonrió y puso su palma extendida frente a él. Quien levantó le cejas en sorpresa._

_- momento caballero - mencionó divertida - si quieres el trabajo yo puedo ayudarte, pero debes prometerme algo - el hombre afirmó - estoy comprometida así que solo amigo de acuerdo - el hombre sonrió divertido._

_- Esa era la idea, pero no me parece mal aclararlo y empezar con le pie derecho - Sakura sonrió mientras afirmaba igual de divertida. - siempre intenta algo contigo - mencionó tranquilamente mientras limpiaba la barra._

_- Que puedo decir la chicas del instituto no tiene una muy buena fama si de eso hablamos - Eriol afirmó mientras dejaba el vaso vació - pero en fin, debo irme pero antes - Sakura se levantó apenas sobre su asiento haciendo señas al hombre que estaba tras la caja de la barra mientras se acercaba a él, el hombre algo mayor le sonrió y se dio la vuelta para abrazarle y darle un beso._

_Eriol observó como ambos hablaban por un momento después se despidieron y ella volvió a donde estaba sentada. Eriol le miró sin decir nada. _

_- todo listo, chico lindo - mencionó grácilmente - no hay problema puedes quedarte y le alivianas el trabajo a él porque Yamasaki no puede con todo, estabas en tu día de suerte pensaban en poner un artículo para buscar una ayudante, no sabían que tu querías el trabajo, se ha puesto muy feliz. - Eriol le sonrió _

_- muchas gracias, pero dime cual es tu nombre - ella sonrió algo apenada podías ser muy despistada._

_- Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto - Eriol sonrió mientras le extendía la mano._

_- Eriol Hiragisawa, encantado Sakura - ella estrechó su mano y sonrió _

_- encantada - Sakura sonrió mientras se despedía - nos volveremos a ver, pero ahora debo volver a casa, nos vemos - Eriol sonrió mientras movía su mano en señal de despedida."_

- fue gracioso en verdad, Eriol es un poco extraño debemos decirlo - dijo Sakura mientras se bajaba del taburete y se disponía a cocinar - pero ambos se llevan bien, eso no me lo puedes negar, tengo buen ojo.

- Si lo tienes, la verdad que me llamó la atención desde que me lo presentaste - Sakura sonrió divertida todavía recordaba la cara de boba de su amiga al ver a Eriol - de que te ríes recordaste algo - Sakura afirmó.

- si lo de siempre tu cara la vez que le viste, no me podías creer que no era aquel que tu decías - Sakura sonrió nuevamente - no sé de donde sacaste que el podías ser el preparador físico de un patinador famoso, que no recuerdo ni el nombre, esos hombres ganan mucho dinero como para dejar todo porque su patinador se lesione.

- digas lo que digas y por más que Eriol me lo niegue, se que está mintiendo no puedo haberme equivocado, lo sé - Sakura sonrió si de algo era Tomoyo culpable era de ser testaruda.

- Como quieras - Sakura continuó cortando la cebolla mientras encendía el pequeño televisor de la sala, que antes pertenecía a la cocina - necesito conseguir otro trabajo, o mejor un compañero de departamento, ya no puedo con el alquiler. Me quedé sin trabajo, de lo que estoy feliz porque no era un buen trabajo, pero tengo ahorrado para 3 mese más si no consigo algo terminaré en tu casa Tomy - Tomoyo iba a protestar cuando su amiga le interrumpió - y por más que tu me digas que no hay problema, no quiero ser una molestia porque seamos realistas Tomy uno se acostumbra muy rápido a vivir sola, y más cuando tiene un novio.

- Pero Sakura sabes que no es problema y mucho menos para Eriol - ella sonrió y negó suavemente.

- Gracias Tomy pero no y no de nuevo, se que encostraré algo mañana comenzaré a buscar después del almuerzo, me hará bien caminar, para que Jonathan no comience con que mis piernas pesan más que un piano - mencionó algo fastidiada recordando a su profesor de salto.

- sabes que es un afeminado frustrado, porque tu eres mujer y saltas más alto que él - mencionó Tomoyo mientras hacía zaping con el control del televisor. Sakura sonrió.

- tu si que eres cruel Tomoyo cuando quieres serlo - Tomoyo sonrió - me compadezco del pobre Eriol, que por cierto ¿no quieres invitarle?, hay suficiente comida como para los tres, en realidad como para varios más - Tomoyo sonrió mientras afirmaba.

- Estas segura, no te sentirás - Sakura volteó dándole el teléfono y cortando su dialogo.

- que mi noviazgo este más muerto que vivo no significa que no pueda ver a mis dos amigos felices de estar juntos, sería una locura tomy.- Tomoyo sonrió tranquilamente mientras marcaba el número de teléfono de Eriol.

- Eriol? - mencionó Tomoyo esperando la respuesta de su intercomunicador - ¿tienes algún plan para esta noche? - Sakura sonreír imaginando las cosas que estaría pronunciando su amigo, puesto que su novia estaba cada vez más colorada, casi al punto de que no podía hablar. Sakura sonrió y extendió su brazo para tomar el teléfono - Sakura quiere hablar contigo, cielo - mencionó casi sin aire.

Sakura casi riendo tomó el teléfono - eres un pervertido Eriol, por poco y matas a Tomoyo - mencionó divertida, escuchando la risa de su amigo - estoy cocinando Chow mieng, tienes algo planeado para la cena - mencionó Sakura tranquilamente - porque la vedad ya me conoces cocine como para 10 personas. - Sakura observaba a Tomoyo que continuaba roja.

-_claro porque no Sakura, adoro lo que cocinas - _mencionó Eriol divertido -_ además no pensaba cenar no quería molestar a Shaoran nuevamente. -_ Sakura sonrió imaginando al amigo de Eriol debía ser una dulce persona, ya que siempre le aceptaba para cenar juntos y le acompañaba bastante.

- OK entonces en 1hr estamos comiendo, crees que puedes llegar antes de eso, o prefieres que espere un poco - dijo apoyándose en la barra de la cocina.

-_ tranquila estaré allí en 30 minutos, ahora si no te molesta podría hablar con Tomy - _mencionó tranquilamente mientras escuchaba la risa de su amiga.

- te doy con ella si es que recupero la voz, eres tan pervertido, que no quiero saber que le dijiste casi se muere. -sakura continuaba riendo mientras miraba a su amiga extendiendo el teléfono - toma el pervertido de tu novio quiere hablar contigo. - Tomoyo tomó el tubo aún algo sonrojada y se adentró en la sala para hablar más tranquila. Sakura sonrió pensando que ellos eran diferentes pero se llevaban tan bien, Eriol para Tomoyo era una cuota de serenidad y él para ella era una brisa de vida y alegría, que por momentos era muy necesaria para Tomoyo.

La puerta sonaba con insistencia mientras sakura salteaba los fideos con el Wok - yo voy - mencionó Tomoyo tomando un poco de su jugo y saliendo en dirección a la puerta.

- Muchas gracias Tomy - Sakura mencionó al pasar mientras continuaba con sus quehaceres.

- Como están mis bellas bailarinas - mencionó Eriol apareciendo en la cocina luciendo tan prolijo como siempre, hasta podía olerse su colonia para después de afeitar.

Tomoyo sonrió mientras le besaba en los labios y se dirigían a la cocina donde Sakura terminaba de saltear las verduras y los fideos.

- bien Eriol como siempre que tengo ensayo - mencionó Sakura algo molesta a lo que Eriol sonrió entendiendo la situación. - Pero dime tú como estas ¿Cómo va el trabajo? - Sakura se volteo para sacar unos bowls donde poder servir la cena.

- bien, la pista está empezando a tener algo de ritmo, al principio pensé que no era algo que le gustaría a la gente. Pero tenía fe que todo funcionaría y al parecer las cosas vana saliendo mejor, ya tenemos pensado en contratar algo más de personal, Shaoran y yo no podemos con todo, aunque Yamasaki y su tío nos dan una mano de tanto en tanto necesitamos personal disponible. - Sakura sonrió alegre.

-cuanto me alegro que haya ido todo bien - mencionó calmadamente - es bueno saber que su emprendimiento ya va mejorando. ¿y cuando piensas presentarnos a tu amigo? - mencionó Sakura mientras terminaba de colocar la mesa y indicarles que tomaran asiento.

Eriol sonrió mirando a Tomoyo - tal vez Tomy pueda decirte como es, se han cruzado un par de veces, pero Shaoran no es un tipo muy "simpático". - Sakura levantó las dos cejas incrédula. - si lo sé no es le perfil de mi mejor amigo pero bueno nos conocemos hace mucho.

- yo no dije nada, solo que me lo imaginaba como una persona muy amable y dada - mencionó casualmente mientras comenzaba a comer su plato, que su porción era considerablemente más pequeña que las de sus amigos.

- en realidad lo es, pero como explicarte - mencionó Eriol tranquilamente mientras probaba los fideos del plato - esto está buenísimo - Sakura afirmó mientras sonreía en agradecimiento- te decía Shaoran es por empezar chino y un tanto frío, pero en el fondo es muy buena persona.

- comprendo - mencionó Sakura mientras miraba a Tomoyo que estaba mirando su plato - ¿sucede algo Tomy? - le dijo refiriéndose su rostro de preocupación - algo está más cocido o algo.

- no solo que me preocupa, ¿Por qué tu porción es mucho más chica que la nuestra? - mencionó apuntando a su plato y luego al de ella y Eriol. Eriol también lo notó y le llamó la atención.

- sabes que es Tomy - mencionó calmadamente - debo rebajar unos kilos, de lo contrario pesaré demasiado para mi pobre partener, sabes que madame Blain está enfadada conmigo por lo que sucedió en el último ensayo. - mencionó algo avergonzada - eso es todo Tomy nada grave.

Sakura le sonrió mientras volvía a su cena, Eriol le miró con preocupación Sakura se veía más cansada que de costumbre y a decir verdad tal y como lo había estado comentando con Tomoyo se veía muy delgada.

- si en algo importa mi opinión Sakura - mencionó Eriol mientras continuaba degustando su cena - me parece que serás demasiado liviana para tu compañero y terminaras en el techo del escenario - Sakura soltó la carcajada casi hasta las lágrimas.

-eres muy gracioso Eriol, no lo había pensado pero eso sería excelente. Madame Blain no podría culparme de no alcanzar la altura requerida. - dijo mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza - eres temible - soltó una vez más mientras volvía a la cena.

Notas:

Hola mis queridos lectores, espero no haberles decepcionado con este primer chap. Sé que no tiene la calidad de siempre, pero es un fic un poco más informal que los de siempre. Espero puedan disfrutarlo y pido disculpas para lo entendidos en el patinajes de figuras, conozco y me interesa del tema, pero no me considero un entendida por completo, así que cualquier error sepan disculparlo y por favor la ayuda que puedan brindar será bien recibida.

Buenos sin mucho más que éxitos y saludos para todos, me despido hasta el próximo capítulo. Bye!!


	2. El nuevo trabajo

**Cuando el sueño termina**

**Summary:** cuando el sueño se termina y la realidad golpea nuestros corazones que nos espera más que la desesperanza, pero ellos encontrarán la manera de volver la vida en un sueño viviente. Ella un bailarina profesional que decide dejar de intentarlo, él un patinador que perdió las esperanzas para continuar. Ella le enseñará que la perfección está en el corazón de cada uno y que brilla cuando hay alma. Él le enseñará que se puede ser amada en la imperfección de la vida. (AU- S&S – E&T)

Como sabrán los personajes de CCS pertenecen a Clamp y esto tiene solo fines de esparcimiento.

Notas de la autora: Hola nuevamente con usted para traerles este nuevo chap. Espero les agrade y antes de comenzar les agradezco enormemente a todos lo que leyeron el fic, espero lo sigan, y en especial a los que se molestaron en dejar un review. Gracias a :** gabyhatt, kathy /**si estas por allí por favor déjame un mail, así puede responderte tu review personalmente/**, danny1989, Jhoanna-Ikaru. A**hora si continuamos con nuestro chap. Que los disfruten!!!

**Capitulo 2: un nuevo trabajo**

Estaba nuevamente en el hielo y la fría brisa le tocaba el rostro, no encontraba mejor manera de liberar las tensiones de un pesado día de trabajo. Estaba seguro que su madre se había regocijado al saber que ya no podría patinar profesionalmente y que ahora no tendría excusa para hacerse cargo de la compañía familiar.

Una sonrisa irónica escapó de sus labios mientras continuaba aumentando la velocidad. Había pensado que era lo mejor tras escuchar el diagnóstico del médico, que su pierna podrías ser operada sin complicaciones, pero debía estar 2 años sin pisar las pista, al menos no profesionalmente. Su sueño se había desmoronado completamente con ese tiempo sin ensayar perdería toda sus oportunidades de competir en los mundiales.

Si esa había sido su preocupación, en un primer momento y hacerse cargo de la compañía había sido una buena opción ante su nueva perspectiva del futuro alejado de las pistas. Pero pese a que lo intentó en poco tiempo supo que él no podía estar allí era como resignarse a no intentar volver a las pistas, era como morir siendo demasiado joven.

Todavía lo recordaba renunció a todo a su familia, a sus amigos a su buena vida. Todo por empezar de nuevo, se mudo a Japón, a Tokio donde estaba seguro que dudaría de reconocerlo y estuvo internado 3 meses entre la operación y la rehabilitación, gastó todo el dinero que alguna vez tuvo en esa operación y su pierna se negó a sanar del todo, estaba bien pero no para un patinador profesional.

Recordaba esos días completos en el bar junto al teatro, donde conseguía mujeres fáciles, que caían en sus encantos. Había perdido el rumbo hasta que su amigo, le sacó del poso y lo llevo nuevamente por la senada. Ahora trabajaba y daba clase en las pistas, no era lo mismo pero por lo menos las sensaciones de vértigo y velocidad no serían olvidadas de su mente. Hizo nuevamente el salto que le había costado su lesión, y pese a que en el aire la velocidad y el vértigo le llenaban por completo, en el momento que el filo tocaba nuevamente un dolor punzante dormía por completo su pierna derecha.

Frenó lentamente sobando la parte trasera de su pierna, realmente desconocía porque seguía haciendo esa pirueta cuando sabía que no podría volverle hacer sin derrumbarse al tocar el hielo. Sonrió mientras acomodaba su cabello, tal vez era su terco espíritu que no se resignaba a rendirse, continuó patinando por varios minutos hasta que las campañas de la apertura de la pista sonaron, pronto el hielo estaba lleno de pequeños niño ansiosos por empezar su clase.

-¡¡señorita Kinomoto! - gritó una de las mujeres que estaban en las gradas - nuevamente nos está haciendo perder el tiempo, sus compañeros no pueden estar tolerando sus incompetencias, o se concentra o se marcha - Sakura temblaba estaba realmente agotada, pero aún así inspiró levantando su cabeza y afirmó lentamente, mientras se reverenciaba cortamente.

- lo siento mucho Madame Blair, no volverá a suceder lo prometo - mencionó Sakura mientras veía el rostro de su compañeros de elenco que le miraban casi con odio.

- Bien ahora que la señorita Kinomoto se ha dignado a concentrarse y comenzar a ensayar seriamente, comencemos nuevamente - todos afirmaron y se movieron nuevamente a su posiciones tras es escenario.

La música comenzó a sonar desde el foso donde estaban los músicos. Sakura se recargó sobre una columna del escenario mientras intentaba recupera el aire y al mismo tiempo contener las lágrimas que estaban aflorando en sus ojos. - tranquila florcita - mencionó su partener mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro - no te preocupes ya verás que te saldrá bien, no te dejes intimidar por esa bruja. - Sakura le sonrió mientras se enderezaba y le abraza.

- gracias Oki, eres un amor - mencionó mientras se alistaba nuevamente para salir tomándole delicadamente la mano tal cual y la coreografía los decía.

- no es nada, sonríe que te ves hermosa bailando y todos saben que lo haces mejor que nadie. Hasta las víboras de siempre - mencionó señalando con la mirada a unas mujeres que se agrupaban sobre el escenario para comenzar su coreografía. Todas y cada una le habían dedicado una mirada de odio - vez lo que te digo, les frustras, no te parece eso divertido - Sakura sonrió abiertamente afirmando - así esa mejor nada del lágrimas.- Sakura volvió a afirmar.

La coreografía era hermosa, las bailarinas se veía como hadas flotando por el cielo, en los brazos de sus compañeros. Pronto y llegaría el momento del clímax de la obra, justo en donde la mujer le había gritado a Sakura que era un desastre, durante toda la mañana. Y tarde.

- Bien florcita - mencionó su compañero mientras desaparecían tras bambalinas para esperar su salida - solo has lo tuyo sonreír y yo te espero cuando termines el salto. - le dio un beso en los labios1 para desearle suerte y l sonrió. Pronto Sakura escuchó como el alegro le llamaba, la música era muy rápida e igual los movimientos. Pero tras suspirar un par de veces mientras corría grácilmente para colocarse en posición, estaba lista para dar lo mejor de si.

Cuando comenzó con las piruetas sobre sus puntas de pie, estaba segura que no llegaría a donde estaba su compañera para recibirla, puesto que comenzó a marearse, aún así no estaba dispuesta a rendirse continuó con los giros y pronto dio un salto para hacer un attitud2 en el aire acompañado por un pronunciado cambre3. Un gran salto con ambas piernas extendidas y una caída perfecta en los brazos de su partener, una giro otro cambre y finalmente un abrazo y beso.

Las luces del escenario se apagaron y todos se prepararon para ensayar los saludos. Estos pasaron y todos esperaron las devoluciones de madame Blair, a cada uno de los del elenco les dio algo para mejorar, ya se retiraban del escenario cuando Sakura permaneció hay parada.

- y Usted que espera señorita Kinomoto - mencionó asidamente cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho - a usted solo debo decirle, que debe quedarse a ensayar todo nuevamente, las piruetas deben salir en perfecto eje, su salto deben ser más alto y la posición debe quedarse por más tiempo en el aire. Y su interpretación, debe mejorar todo - le dijo mientras se volteaba - y una cosa más debe plantearse si esto es lo que realmente quiere para su vida, detrás de eso hay una vida hermosa, donde no hay dietas y se puede estar despierta hasta tarde, tener muchos amigo y salidas. Pero aquí no señorita si es lo que quiere, debe esforzarse y no hacerme perder el tiempo- Sakura tenía la mirada caía en sus pies. - ahora vuelva a la barra y no se valla hasta que su pies sangren y usted piense que no puede hacer más nada. - Sakura levantó la vista.

- ahora… no puedo… debo trabajar - madame se volteo y negó mientras hacía un ademán con su mano.

- ve a lo que me refiero señorita kinomoto, para usted siempre hay algo antes del ballet y así no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. No pierda su tiempo y no haga perder el tiempo a sus compañeros y a mi, deje de intentar algo que no quiere en verdad. - Sakura le miró al borde de las lágrimas y con los puños cerrados.

- ¡no es mi elección de algo debo vivir y comer! - madame se dio vuelta y caminó hasta esta frente a ella.

- no me cuente sus problemas Kinomoto, solo estoy aquí para enseñarle a bailar no para solucionar su vida, además debe empezar a pensar en conseguir otro trabajo, las hamburguesas están dejando su olor en usted y en sus piernas. Debe cuidar su peso, tal vez no se tan malo para usted no trabajar - Sakura negó incrédula mirando a la mujer que con tanto odio que si su mirada matara la mujer ya estaría muerta. - ahora haga lo que se le plazca.

-¿que extraño no? - mencionó Eriol a su novia quien estaba sentada tomando un rico café, ella afirmó - segura que no le paso nada a Sakura - Tomoyo levantó la vista para ver a su novio.

- la última vez que le vi estaba en el ensayo, pero terminó hace como una hora, ya debería estar aquí - Eriol y Tomoyo intercambiaron miradas de preocupación, Sakura nunca llegaba tarde a ningún lado.

- porque no intentas llamarla al móvil, tal vez puedas comunicarte con ella. Tal vez solo se retraso. - Tomoyo afirmó mientras abrías la tapa de su celular y empezaba a discar el número de su amiga.

- Eriol ¿Dónde demonios se metió la nueva? - mencionó Shaoran apareciendo en la confitería con lo patines puesto aún - si no llega en 5 minutos necesitarás contratar a otra no podemos tener empleadas que lleguen tarde y que nosotros debamos hacer su trabajo. - Tomoyo volteó dispuesta a responderle cuando Eriol le tomó la mano suavemente.

- Que necesitas Shaoran - mencionó fríamente y en un tono de voz muy serio que sorprendió a Tomoyo - yo puedo llevarte lo que necesites mientras ella llega, está retrasada en el tráfico sabes que es la hora pico.

Shaoran le miró con una mirada dudosa y casi fulminante - necesito los patines de la clase que sigue listo así puedo revidarlos con tiempo, no quiero que ninguno de los niños termine en el hielo lastimado, sabes que no nos conviene - Eriol afirmó calmadamente indicándole que volviera a la pista con sus otros alumnos.

- Yo mismo los revisaré, tu ve con la clase y después toma un descanso - le dijo dando la conversación por terminado. Shaoran lo comprendió y pese a ir mascullando maldiciones volvió con su clase.

- ese hombre espantaría hasta la propia muerte cuando se enfada - mencionó Tomoyo todavía sorprendida por la reacción del mejor amigo de su novio.

- ya lo creo, pero es solo fachada - mencionó Eriol - si te lo pones a meditar es tan solo un obsesivo con el perfeccionismo - Tomoyo sonrió mientras afirmaba y acompañaba a su novio hasta donde estaban los baúles donde estaban los patines. - es un endemoniado perfeccionista, pero también es un excelente profesor, se preocupa mucho por los alumnos - mencionó Eriol mientras miraba los patines uno por uno, intentando encontrar algo flojo revisando que las cuchillas estuvieran lo suficiente afiladas.

- lo sé lo note por lo que te pido - mencionó Tomoyo mientras marcaba nuevamente el teléfono de Sakura - además me sobrexcedí él no conoce a Sakura y solo se preocupaba de no tener las cosas listas. – Eriol afirmó sonriendo divertido.

- tranquila Tomy, cualquier se sobre excede con un carácter como el de mi amigo - mencionó divertido mirando algo preocupado como su novia volvía a marcar. - ¿Qué sucede? - mencionó intranquilo.

- no responde me da con su contestador, o todavía sigue ensayando o se olvido de prender su celular - Eriol afirmó algo pensativo, era extraño que su amiga llevara 30 minutos de retraso. - espero no sea nada y este llegando.

En ese precioso instante, las puertas de entrada de la local se abrieron paso casi como un rayo hasta el mostrador donde estaban Tomoyo y Eriol, una mujer de cabellos castaños claros y ojos verdes, cargando un gran bolso sobre su espalda.

- lo siento mucho Eriol, de verdad lo siento mucho - mencionó recuperando el aire - el ensayo no fue tan bien y me retrasé, lo siento no volverá a pasar - Eriol le sonrió levantándole le mentón, pero Sakura bajó la vista nuevamente. - me voy a cambiar - mencionó desapareciendo en uno de los vestuarios.

Hasta que desapareció tras la puerta del vestuario Eriol le siguió con la mirada -¿que sucede amor? - mencionó Tomoyo observando a su novio quien tenía una mirada seria.

- no les viste había estado llorando, tenía el maquillaje corrido - Tomoyo negó suavemente y sintiéndose más preocupada aún. Luego medito con la rapa con la que Sakura había aparecido, solo era una pollera y una campera sobre su malla y medias de clase. Es más todavía tenía el tocado de la clase. - otra vez, espero no se nada malo.

- Yo también lo espero, están exigiendo demasiado - mencionó Tomoyo preocupada - madame Blair esta especialmente ensañada con ella - Eriol afirmó preocupado - creo que mejor me voy a hablar con ella. - Eriol afirmó dándole un corto beso en los labios.

Tomoyo salió para los vestuarios mientras la campana del fin de la clase de los principiantes llegaba a su fin. Shaoran se despidió de ellos mientras todos se retiraban de la pista. Se encaminó directamente hasta donde estaba Eriol y sin mencionar una palabra comenzó a ayudarle con el trabajo.

Golpearon la puerta que dividía las duchas de los vestuarios un par de veces - Sakura soy yo, puedo pasar - escuchó un par de hipos y una voz entrecortada.

- pasa Tomoyo, ya estoy terminando - la mujer de hermosos cabellos negros y ojos amastita se adentró en el vestuario. Allí estaba su amiga con el uniforme del trabajo, solo que todavía no se colocaba las medias blancas ni los zapatos por el contrario estaba tratando de desinfectar sus heridas.

- Sakura - mencionó al verle intentando no llorar del dolor, sus pies estaban ampollado, abiertos y sangrando - puedes caminar - le mencionó mientras tomaba el algodón con desinfectante y lo pasaba por los pies de su amiga, soplando suavemente intentando alivianar su dolor.

- si Tomy - mencionó secando su lágrimas con un pañuelo - no es nada que no pase todo los días, pero estos días han sido peores que nunca. Madame Blair esta enseñada conmigo dice que debo mejorar todo para la semana que entra o me sacará de la coreografía y adiós a mi oportunidad de entrar al ballet.

- tranquila Sakura - mencionó intentando consolarla mientras le vendaba los pies, y Sakura hacía lo mismo con el otro - se que lo lograrás además no pasa nada, ambas podemos ensayar en nuestros ratos libre. No debes preocuparte se que lo lograrás. - Sakura sonrió mientras caí en los brazos de su amiga llorando.

- gracias Tomy, no te imaginas la falta que me hacía escucharte - Tomoyo sonrió mientras le acariciaba el cabello intentando calmarle.

- lamentó lo de hoy amigo - mencionó Shaoran mientras ajustaba uno de los filos - sé que no me comporte muy bien, espero no haber asustado a tu novia - Eriol sonrió.

- no Shaoran tranquilo, Tomoyo es una mujer particular, y aunque le diste un buen susto no morirá - Shaoran sonrió abiertamente - tu te has salvado por muy poco de que te insulten - mencionó Eriol divertido mientras tomaba otro juego de patines.

- a que te refieres - le dijo mientras observaba como dos mujeres salían del vestuario una con el uniforme de mesara mientras que la otra continuaba con su ropa de diario.

- ves la chica que esta junto a Tomoyo - Shaoran afirmó - ella es la nueva y al mismo tiempo su mejor amiga. Si seguías hablando seguramente terminarías siendo insultado como nunca te han insultado en tu vida - mencionó divertido Eriol. Shaoran negó.

- tienes un sentido del humor tan retorcido Eriol - soltó mientras tomaba el último par de patines para revisarlo - pero en fin, así que ella es la nueva, seguro que puede hacer el trabajo Eriol - mencionó mientras le veía caminando lentamente para donde estaban ellos - le veo demasiado delicada como para que este atendiendo mesas y además es una niña.

- no es una niña Shaoran es 3 años menor que tu - mencionó tranquilamente Eriol - y segundo que pretendías de una bailarina - dijo divertido por la cara de fastidio de su amigo.

- contrataste a una bailarina, con lo locas y histéricas que son - mencionó Shaoran con fastidio sin poder creérselo.

- salgo con una Shaoran, no le veo lo mano - mencionó tranquilamente negando por la reacción de su amigo.

- no me preocupan tus gustos Eriol, si a ti te agrada como novia es tu problema, pero ella va a trabajar con los dos. Eso incluye mis gustos, y sabes que si hay algo que no soporto son las bailarinas, están todas locas - Eriol le miró serio - bueno puede que Daidoji no pero todas las demás realmente lo están. ¿Contento? - Eriol afirmó divertido.

- sabes que es tu culpa, estábamos bien con Asuka, pero tú tuviste que mezclar negocios y placer, así que ahora no te queda más que aguantar. Sakura lo hará bien, además fue la primera en reportarse por el puesto - Shaoran negó con la cabeza.

- Claro que si lo hizo, si siquiera sacaste el anuncio en el periódico simplemente le avisaste ella aceptó y aquí esta - mencionó mientras miraba que las dos mujeres ya estaban cerca de ellos.

- ¡Sakura! ¿Cómo estas? - le mencionó tranquilamente Eriol a modo de saludo, Sakura sin levantar la vista demasiado para que no notaran sus ojos rojos.

- Bien, bueno todo lo bien que puedo estar cuando tengo ensayo - Eriol soltó una risita que se la contagió a Sakura - si sé lo que estas pensando, por suerte no quedé en el techo del escenario, pero tampoco fue mi mejor día. - eriol sonrió

- no te preocupes, seguro puedes distraerte aquí, por el momento no hay mucho que hacer pero puedes atender las mesas de la confitería, la mayoría son las madre de los niños que están por entrar a la clase. - Sakura afirmó sonriendo, cuando se disponía a salir.

Shaoran le tomó le la muñeca, ella se dio vuelta mirándole directamente a los ojos, ambos se asombraron por un momento, sintiendo que ya se había visto antes. Pero él rompió rápido el contacto y mencionó - ya que mi amigo Eriol no va a presentarme, soy Shaoran Li - mencionó tranquilamente pero con voz profunda - somos los gerentes del lugar y como consecuencia tus jefes - Sakura levantó las cejas con sorpresa.

- Lo siento Sr.Li soy Sakura Kinomoto y siento mucho haber llegado tarde, le aseguro que no se repetirá. - Shaoran simplemente negó mientras le soltaba y le daba la espalda.

- Eso en realidad no me importa mucho a mí, debería importarle a usted si quiere conservar su trabajo. - Sakura afirmó sin levantar la cabeza, mientras se marchaba.

Cuando el hombre estaba varios pasos más allá Sakura levantó la vista y se le quedó mirando, estaba seguro que le había visto antes. Eso estaba casi segura, pero el problema es que no recordaba donde.

- Sakura ¿estas bien? - mencionó Eriol preocupado. Sakura volteó y le sonrió.

- Después de escuchar los gritos de madame Blair todo el día, no hay nada que me perturbe - mencionó mientras salía directo a atender las mesas donde se acomodaban las madres a medida que sus hijos se iban a los vestuarios.

Tomoyo y Eriol le vieron atender a la gente - creo que lo hará muy bien - mencionó Eriol tranquilamente - Sakura tiene mucha experiencia atendiendo gente, será bueno para el negocio y para ella. - Tomoyo sonrió algo dudosa mirando a Shaoran que saludaba a sus alumnos en la medida en que llegaban a la pista. - tranquila Tomy tendré a Shaoran alejada de ella.

- descuida - mencionó divertida recordando el carácter que tenía Sakura cuando se enojaba - sé que si no lo haces tu, Sakura lo hará por si sola y me da lástima el pobre Le si eso pasa. - Eriol le devolvió la mirada con una ceja levantada - nunca ha visto a Sakura enojada, es un volcán - ambos soltaron la carcajada. Llamado la atención de todos los presentes, Sakura los miró ni se había inmutado antes las miradas, ella sonrió mientras volvía la vista a su anotador.

- Sakura ve a cambiarte si quieres - mencionó Eriol tranquilamente mientras cerraba la caja - ya vamos a cerrar y puedes ponerte algo más cómodo si quieres para hacer la limpieza. - Sakura afirmó agradeciendo - no te preocupes yo te ayudo con la limpieza - ella volteó y sonrió negando.

- no Eriol, tu ya debería estar cambiándote o quieres que Tomoyo te mate - Eriol sonrió - me comentó que tenían una cita hoy, si llegas tarde te matará - Sakura le sonrió - no te preocupes yo hago la limpieza, tu cierra las puerta principal y salgo por la puerta de atrás. - Él le sonrió afirmando mientras volvía a las anotaciones del balance de la caja.

- de acuerdo solo por esta vez te dejaré con todo el trabajo pesado, te debo una - Sakura simplemente le sonrió mientras se iba hacía los vestuarios. Pronto volvió ataviada con su maya de breteles negra con una campera tejida corta del mismo color sobre ella y unos pantalones rojos anchos y descalza.

- no te importa ¿verdad? - mencionó mostrándole sus pies vendados y descalzos, Eriol negó suavemente conocía los gajes del oficio de las bailarinas - realmente no aguantaba más los zapatos. - Eriol sonrió mientras le veía hacer la limpieza.

- te cuidado cuando salgas - mencionó Eriol tranquilamente mientras tomaba su saco y una bufanda - y abrígate que es tarde y la temperatura ha bajado mucho. - Sakura sonrió.

- Claro que si papá - Eriol sonrió divertido mientras caminaba hasta depositarle un beso en la mejilla en señal de saludo - ¡diviértete! - Eriol afirmó mientras cerraba la puerta principal y se marcha por la trasera que estaba detrás del mostrador de la cocina.

Sakura observó todo estaba sola y tenía mucho que limpiar todavía, así que sin pensarlo se dispuso a ordenar levantando todas las sillas mientras se colocaba su Mp3 con la música de la obra, tenía que conocer a la perfección la música.

Todos se habían marchado ya cuando salió del vestuario, Eriol tenía cita con su novia, los alumnos ya se había ido, miró tras el mostrador la caja estaba cerrada, lo que le aseguraba que no había nadie allí. Nuevamente tenía sus patines puestos con los seguros de las cuchillas, caminó hasta la entrada de la pista y abrió la puerta lentamente prendiendo las luces que fueran indispensable para ver la pista, aunque podría apostar que no necesitaba ver la pista le conocía tan bien.

Sonrió en cuanto la velocidad removió sus cabellos en fríos suspiros que se desprendía de la pista, el ruido de las cuchillas con el hielo, era simplemente relajante, comenzó sin pensarlo a imaginar la música y sus pies se movían al son de la música sin pensarlo.

Las luces de la pista se encendieron y por poco se le cae la silla que estaba bajando de la mesa, había alguien más. Vio como una figura se movía en el hielo y avanzó en la penumbra apenas iluminada por una lámpara que estaba sobre el mostrador. Le vio patinar, era Shaoran su jefe. Le observó enmudecida realmente parecía disfrutarlo, su rostro estaba más relajado de lo que había visto en todo el día, tenía los ojos prácticamente cerrados todo el tiempo.

- Por kammi-sama - mencionó apoyada en la ventana de la pista sin acercarse demasiado para no desconcentrarlo. Se quedaba sin palabras, le había visto dar clases todo el día y hacer intrincadas piruetas que le habían dejado sorprendida, pero nada como eso, era perfecto. Ella suspiró al ver hacer una pirueta en el aire y caer suavemente en el hielo. - si tan solo yo pudiera verme así en los saltos. - sonrió casi con tristeza no quería rendirse.

Pero miró la hora y luego sus pies. Podría ir a la academia y ensayar en los salones vacíos hasta la hora que quisiera pero la hora ya no se lo permitía, además no quería interrumpir a Li, quien se veía realmente disfrutando lo que hacía además de muy concentrado. Suspiró resignada, ya no llegaría a la academia, que podría hacer…

Pronto se vio así misma buscando un salón bajo las escaleras que Eriol le había comentado que tenía. - bien dijo que debajo de las escaleras había un gran salón de ballet, tal vez si es lo suficientemente grande pueda ensayar un poco, con que haya una barra cera más que suficiente. - En cuanto abrió las puertas de metal vio un hermoso salón, sus pisos de madera estaban sucio por la falta de uso, había varias sillas apiladas en el fondo, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el tamaño del salón era casi más de la mitad de la pista, que era enorme - parece que mi suerte mejora - mencionó mientras se acomodaba el bolso al hombro y entraba en el salón.

Vio que tenía espacio suficiente para ensayar, tal vez mañana debería limpiarlo siempre y cuando tuviera la autorización de Eriol. Pero por esa noche estaría más que bien. Sin pensarlo dos veces se sacó su pantalón largo y sacó de su bolso sus media puntas4 y sus polainas, se las colocó y se posicionó en la barra mientras encendía su Mp3 calzado en su bretél.

Había recorrido la pista prácticamente hasta que sus piernas no dieron más, en especial su pierna derecha, pero extrañamente se sentía relajado, dio unas últimas vueltas intentando bajar el ritmo de su respiración y a modo de estiramiento. Bajo su torso un par de veces mientras sentía que sus piernas se estiraban, cuando alcanzó la salida apagó las luces de las pista dejando solo las centrales.

Cambió sus zapatillas y se fue hasta donde estaba las máquinas de mantenimiento de la pista, controló que la maquina de hielo estuviera funcionando bien, y luego fue a buscar la Samboni, para poder alisar el suelo de la pista. Cuando estaba terminando y cerraba la puerta de la sala de mantenimiento, vio luz saliendo de las puertas que estaban bajo las escaleras.

Se encaminó hacía allí, cuando se acercó a la puerta se quedó sin habla, la nueva empleada, estaba ensayando. Sus movimientos tan suaves y controlados le dejaron sin habla, era hermosa parecí aun pequeña cisne sus brazos se movía suavemente mientras su pierna se elevaba en lo alto.

Se quedó mirándole por varios minutos, cuando ella volteó lo suficiente para ver su rostro en el espejo vio que realmente estaba cansada, estaba sudando y al mismo tiempo tenía cara de tener un fuerte dolor. Le observó con cuidado, ella se posicionó mirando hacía una diagonal girando rápidamente, al llegar al final de la diagonal hizo una posición y salió dando pequeños saltos hacía atrás completando el circulo, cuando estuvo nuevamente en el comienzo de la diagonal, le vio caminar dando saltitos hasta que vio algo impresionante.

Le observó con tanto asombro, ella se elevó muy alto mientras una de sus piernas se elevaba por sobre su espalda mientras su brazos y torso se contorsionaban en su dirección, cuando vio la pose final del aire le pareció lo más perfecto que había visto, la punta de los dedos la mujer casi rozaban su frente, y su columna estaba tan doblada hacia atrás que hacía una grácil y delicada línea con sus manos. Le vio descender suavemente como si hubiera sido un salto pequeño y luego, ella se paró sobre su punta de pie mientras que la otra pierna quedaba suspendida en el aire pasando la línea de paralelo con el piso, estaba más alto que la línea de su cadera.

Parecieron horas lo que se mantuvo en un perfecto equilibrio, él levantó la vista anonadado hacía su rostro en el preciso momento en que sus ojos se cerraban y su cuerpo se desbarataba al piso.

Notas de la autora:

Hola mis queridos lectores espero les este gustando el fic, les agradezco los reviews que enviaron realmente me dieron fuerzas para seguir. Ahora bien como verán este chap. Tiene muchas notas al pie, estas son porque puse termino que se usan en la danza clásica (y que pese a estar seguramente mal escritos) necesitaba explicarlo, porque describirlos es mucho más difícil. Espero le haya gustado ahora las notas al pie:

1 En el ambiente de la danza los compañeros de baile, parteneir y bailarina suelen darse besos en los labios como buena suerte, son solo roce que se toma como un saludo entre amigo. Esto se debe a que muchas beses deben fingir un beso en escena y se transformó en una costumbre con el paso del tiempo, además resalta la confianza entre los compañero de baile.

2

 Es una posición del ballet en donde la bailarina flexiona su rodilla paralela al suelo. Dejando su pantorrilla y punta de los dedos por sobre el nivel de su rodilla. Este puede realizarse atrás o adelante.

3

 Es un movimiento en el que el torso de la bailarina se contorsiona hacía atrás en toda su extensión. Casi quebrando su cintura. El salto bien realizado debe verse como la pierna que apunta al suelo está perfectamente extendida mientras que la que le acompaña apunta hacia arriba (siguiendo la dirección de la anterior) en un attitud y la punta de los dedos de esa pierna debe rozar la cabeza de la bailarina.

4

 Son las zapatillas de ballet que se utilizan los primeros años y al comienzo de la clase para el pre-calentamiento, son el paso previo a las zapatillas de puntas.

Ahora si les dejo y espero sus reviews (avísenme si no les llegan mis respuestas) muchos saludos y éxitos.


	3. Imperfecciones

**Cuando el sueño termina**

**Summary:** cuando el sueño se termina y la realidad golpea nuestros corazones que nos espera más que la desesperanza, pero ellos encontrarán la manera de volver la vida en un sueño viviente. ella un bailarina profesional que decide dejar de intentarlo, él un patinador que perdió las esperanzas para continuar. Ella le enseñará que la perfección está en el corazón de cada uno y que brilla cuando hay alma. Él le enseñará que se puede ser amada en la imperfección de la vida. (AU- S&S – E&T)

Como sabrán los personajes de CCS pertenecen a Clamp y esto tiene solo fines de esparcimiento.

**Capitulo 3: imperfecciones**

Corrió ingresando al salón y la vio estaba en el piso inmóvil, la rodeo hasta ponerse tras su cabeza y la levantó suavemente, su cuerpo estaba inanimado y sin fuerzas.

- maldición - murmuró mientras abría los ojos - no otra vez - Shaoran se alarmó como era "no otra vez", eso quería decir que no era la primera vez que se desmayaba.

Levantó su mano a la frente mientras acomodaba su cuerpo, pero cuando se movió notó que su cabeza estaba descansando sobre algo, que claramente no era el suelo. Levantó la vista para encontrarse con un par de ojos ámbares mirándole con preocupación.

- ¿estas bien? - le preguntó suavemente - te sientes mareada, nauseas, te duele algo - Sakura negó suavemente aún confundida - crees que puedes levantarte. - ella volvió a afirmar mientras flexionaba las piernas para impulsarse para levantarse por si sola sin embargo, el le tomó de la mano y la cintura para ayudarla - eso es despacio. - Cuando estuvo de pie, Shaoran le miró con preocupación directamente a los ojos hasta que ella los desvió.

- siento mucho lo que paso Sr. Li - el le levantó el rostro con una mano y le miró negando.

- no es nada, pero segura que estas bien, te desmayaste - ella sonrió mientras se alejaba al notar que el le tenía de la cintura y con una mano en su rostro.

- si lo siento por asustarlo, no quise molestarlo en la pista se veía muy concentrado, así que como todavía tenía que volver a ensayar un poco más y vi el salón me pareció buena idea practicar aquí. - mencionó mientras se acomodaba el pelo nervioso. - lo lamento mucho Sr. LI - mencionó reverenciándose otra vez, a lo que Shaoran le tomó por los hombros y la irguió nuevamente.

- no te agaches puede hacerte mal, apenas y recién te levantas - Sakura afirmó nerviosa - segundo no me digas señor Li parece que estas llamando a mi padre - mencionó sonriendo a lo que Sakura respondió igual - y tercero lamento el comienzo de hoy, no voy a comerte o despedirte es solo que hoy no tenía un buen día - Sakura sonrió.

- lo entiendo a decir verdad yo tampoco - mencionó sonriendo comprensivamente. Sakura se alejó apenas empezando a caminar casi rengueando de una pierna - seguramente ya quiere irse a casa y yo lo estoy deteniendo.

- no tengo apuro porque no te sientas un poco - mencionó señalando la pierna derecha de ella, con una mirada elocuente Sakura sonrió negando.

- no es nada es todo los días, son mis pies - mencionó mientras levantaba la pierna que apenas asentaba revelando que su talón estaba sangrando. - es lo de siempre, un poco de desinfectante unas vendas y se secará lo suficiente para aguantar la clase de mañana - mencionó despreocupada pero visiblemente adolorida.

Shaoran negó mientras le veía intentar tomar su bolso, él lo tomó por ella - no, antes de que te vallas y como tu jefe - mencionó mientras se encaminaba a la puerta - voy a ver tus pies, no quiero que no puedas caminar mañana en el trabajo.

Sakura sonrió - de verdad no es nada, son los gajes de ser una bailarina - Sakura sonrió mientras desataba las cintas de las puntas.

- vamos a comer algo, y no acepto un no como respuesta - mencionó mirando la cara de sorpresa y al mismo tiempo de desconfianza de la mujer - tranquila no intento nada contigo, solo quiero ver tus pies aquí tenemos un bueno botiquín seguro podemos hacer algo, además podemos comer aquí algo. Porque yo no cene y por lo que veo tu tampoco - Sakura le miró sorprendida - y a juzgar por tu cuerpo no has comido en mucho tiempo.

- eso si que no - dijo casi ofendida - soy bailarina cada gramos es un gramos más que mis pies deben soportar, no soy una enferma pero procuro cuidarme. - Shaoran sonrió a decir verdad eso se notaba, era una mujer delgada, pero que su cuerpo estaba bien formado y con musculatura delicada, pero firme.

- retiro lo dicho - mencionó tranquilo - vamos a comer porque es tarde las tiendas ya cerraron y no sé tu, pero yo no compre nada. Además la casa invita- Sakura sonrió divertida mientras salía del lugar apagando las luces del aula - a y por cierto casi lo olvido, si quieres mañana puedo decirle a los carpinteros y a los pintores que revisen el salón, sé que tu le darás un buen uso - Sakura prácticamente casi lo abraza de la emoción

- lo dicen enserio - mencionó emocionada, Shaoran sonrió afirmando, algo asombrado por la reacción de la chica, que le abrazó de inmediato casi llorando.

- tanto significa para ti ese viejo salón - Sakura afirmo separándose algo apenada. Shaoran se quedó asombrado, siempre las mujeres intentaban conseguir algo con él y aprovechaban cada oportunidad. Pero ella parecía diferente hasta vergonzosa de acercarse demasiado a él.

- lo siento me dejé llevar - Shaoran sonrió mientras dejaba el bolso de la chica en el suelo y tomaba asiento en una mesa, Sakura se quedó mirándole.

- piensas quedarte ahí todo el tiempo, vamos siéntate, realmente no tengo pensada comerte - mencionó sonriendo - ya te dije que había tenido un mal día pero nada más. No te voy a despedir o algo por sentarte - Sakura sonrió y tomó asiento - bien ahora tu pies - mencionó poniendo su pierna a un costado de la silla para que ella pusiera su pie allí.

- Ni lo sueñes- mencionó divertida mientras tomaba el bolso que él traía. - están todos sucios no te mostraré mis pies ni aunque ruegues, primero una ducha vuelvo y tal vez así si - mencionó mientras se levantaba.

- De acuerdo chica limpieza, haremos algo, como no quiero que te desmayes preparo algo para cenar, cenamos, te duchas y miró tu pies, no creo que sea tan grave si quieres ducharte primero - Sakura iba a protestar - nunca te dijeron que protestas mucho - Sakura le socó la lengua, cual niña y Shaoran sonrió abiertamente - no quiero que te desmayes otra vez. - Sakura afirmó riendo. - no te acostumbre, solo seré tu cocinero por hoy - Sakura sonrió afirmando.

-Eriol amor en que tanto piensas - mencionó Tomoyo sonriendo, tras la cena Eriol se había vuelto muy pensativo.

- vas a matarme cuando te lo diga, hoy dejé a Sakura limpiando el local. En realidad es un trueque - mencionó a la cara de enfado de su novia - yo llegaba temprano a nuestra cita y ella no tendría que limpiar sola mañana. - Tomoyo sonrió con media sonrisa - podemos renegociar el asunto Tomy no te enfades.

- como sea ibas a decirme algo más no- le sonrió intentando calmar los ánimos.

- Pues, Sakura me dijo que cerrara todo el local que ella saldría por la puerta de atrás, pero sabes que no le dije a Sakura, que Shaoran suele práctica de vez en cuando antes de hacer el mantenimiento de la pista, seguramente se han encontrado, espero Shaoran este de mejor humor - Tomoyo sonrió tomándole de la mano a Eriol.

- tranquilo cielo, seguramente esta teniendo una cena romántica tal y como nosotros - mencionó Tomoyo divertida, ambos se miraron por unos segundo y negaron- no, creo que es más que imposible

- no se llevaría bien incluso si de eso dependiera sus vida - ambos sonrieron - además Shaoran es un mujeriego incurable y Sakura tiene buen olfato para su tipo, lo sacara volando antes de que intente algo. - Tomoyo levantó una ceja asombrada.

- suerte que es tu amigo Eriol, de los contrario que dirías de él - Eriol sonrió divertido negando

- lo digo porque le conozco, y conozco a Sakura. - Eriol sonrió seductoramente mientras le tomaba la mano - ahora bien no es mucho lo que me importan ellos en este momento Tomy, pero que te parece si vamos a casa - Tomoyo se sonrojo - estas especialmente bonita hoy. - se volvió a sonrojar a lo que Eriol sonrió.

Shaoran se había arrepentido de decirle que quería ver sus pies, cuando le vio saliendo de los vestuarios, tenía un pantalón de deporte celeste y una remera ajustada de mangas cortas negra y una campera deportiva en color blanco. Llevaba el pelo suelto y mojado.

- ¿que tanto miras? - mencionó Sakura sacándolo del ensueño, tras la charla de la cena su relación era más amistosa, pero lo sorprendente fue que se llevaban bien.

- pues que no pensé que tendrías el cabello así de largo - mencionó tranquilamente mientras le mostraba su pierna para que pusiera su pies sobre ella. - no tienes excusa ahora - mencionó mientras abría el botiquín.

Sin desearlo demasiado Sakura colocó sus pies sobre el muslo de la pierna de Shaoran, y le vio examinarlo por varios segundos - no son los pies más lindos que hayas visto pero hacen bien su trabajo - Shaoran soltó un sonrisa pero sin desconcentrarse de lo que hacía.

Sakura simplemente le observó, movía sus dedos lentamente mirando cada una de las ampollas y heridas profundas en algunos casos - se ve que te has lastimado sobre las ampollas - Sakura afirmó - realmente esto es siempre así. - Sakura suspiró mientras intentaba retraer los pies - un momento a donde crees que llevas a mis pacientes - mencionó Shaoran riendo.

- antes que tu pacientes son mis pies y no tienen remedio - dijo algo avergonzada, ella estaba segura que no se veía nada bien.

- o vamos me vas a decir que te avergüenzas de tus pies - Sakura le miró con enfado y Shaoran le sonrió comprensivo - no voy a mentirte no son los pies más hermosos que he visto, pero si te permiten hacer lo que vi que hacías no está mal para nada. Son lastimaduras del oficio. - le sonrió dulcemente lo que le hizo sonrojarse, pronto tomó un pequeño recipiente con un polvo color hueso.

- momento - mencionó reaccionando - me viste bailar - Shaoran afirmó, Sakura estaba a punto de protestar - pero..

- creo que lo haces muy bien, no me considero un experto, pero algo sé y lo que vi allí era perfecto. - Sakura suspiró negando.

- quisiera que eso pensaran las brujas de la academia - mencionó intranquila - nada de lo que hago parece ser bueno - el levantó la vista - en realidad creo que me dieron el protagónico para tener excusa justa para insultarme y gritarme todas las cosas que hago mal. - Shaoran sonrió - no le veo la gracia.

- Lo siento - mencionó mientras terminaba de esparcir el polvo y vendar las heridas que podían ser vendadas. - es que se me vino a la mente un dicho que me decían mucho cuando era chico, es un refrán chino - Sakura le miró sorprendida, tanto que no notó que Shaoran el tomaba el pie con las dos manos y comenzaba a masajearlo - en china te dicen que quien te reta y te corrige todo el tiempo es porque te quiere, porque debemos tener paciencia con quien es ajeno y firmeza con quien es cercano y nos importa - Sakura le miró sorprendida - tal vez nunca lo pensaste así, pero esas "brujas" tal vez te aprecian y solo quieren sacar lo mejor de ti.

- Ahora que lo dice no lo había pensado así, después de todo me dieron el protagónico lo que es importante no - mencionó tranquilamente a lo que Shaoran afirmó.

Pronto la alarma del reloj de Shaoran sonó, ambos miraron sus relojes era media noche, ninguno de los dos lo había notado.

- es tarde - mencionó al ver el rostro de Sakura - a que hora debes despertarte mañana - Sakura levantó una ceja sorprendida no esperaba esa pregunta - no quiero ser curioso, si quieres puedes decírmelo.

- Si, supongo que no querrás secuestrarme - Shaoran soltó la carcajada mientras negaba - bien entonces te diré, a las 5:30 - Shaoran afirmó pensando por un segundo - para que querías saberlo.

- Pues porque voy a llevarte a tu casa, si tomas el metro lo menos que tardaras es 2 horas, es muy tarde para que andes sola en la calle - Sakura se mostró algo enfadada - sé que no eres un niñita, pero tampoco me quedaría tranquilo si no sé que llegaste sana y salva. Soy tu jefe debo preocuparme por el bien estar de mis empleados. - Sakura sonrió.

- Como usted diga jefe, pero como sabe donde vivo - le miró algo desconfiada a lo que Shaoran simplemente sonrió.

- soy tu jefe tengo tu currículo- Sakura sonrió algo apenada - pero solo por curiosidad para que te levantas tan temprano.-

- pues ha correr, después vuelvo una ducha y a clases hasta el horario en que vengo aquí. - Shaoran sonrió - eres un curioso - mencionó notando que Shaoran aún tenía sus pies y los masajeaba. Sakura se sonrojo - gracias - mencionó mientras sacaba sus pies de su pierna y los calzaba con unas zapatillas de correr.

Shaoran se quedó un momento estático, estaba actuando muy extraño, más con ella cerca, cuando le vio que se levantaba el le imitó subiendo ambas sillas a la mesa - muy bien ¿lista? - Sakura afirmó con una sonrisa mientras se ponía su bufanda. Y tomaba su bolso.

El sonido del reloj inundó todo su dormitorio, abrió los ojos lentamente la luz apenas entraba por las rendijas de las cortinas de la habitación, eso solo significaba que apenas estaba amaneciendo.

- que sueño - mencionó mientras se levantaba, sacó las mantas de sobre ella mientras tomaba el reloj y lo apagaba, se estiró mientras ponía los pies en la alfombra, y volvía a estirar su piernas. Pronto se levantó por completo y automáticamente se volvió hacia sus pies, no hay sentido el punzante dolor matutino que causaba el apoyar los pies y que la piel nueva se abriera nuevamente.

Tomó asiento nuevamente en su cama y miró sus pies, estaban casi sanos. Tenía algunas marcas rosada en donde habían estado las lastimaduras pero eso era todo, todas estaban secas.

- le debo una - mencionó sonriendo y levantándose, se cambio y se peinó rápidamente, para poder desayunar tranquila y vestirse para salir a correr.

- ¿sueño? - mencionó Eriol mirando a su amigo entrando en el local con su bolso al hombro como cada mañana pero con el rostro más cansado. - ¿café? - mencionó intentando entablar una conversación.

- si - mencionó mientras se sentaba en la barra y miraba la cara de divertido de su amigo - ¿lo pasaste bien anoche o yo estoy imaginando esa estúpida sonrisa en tu cara? - Eriol sonrió mientras tomaba otra taza de café.

- envidia a caso - Shaoran negó casi gruñendo - tu tienes cara de cansado, conseguiste algo anoche - Shaoran negó y Eriol levantó una ceja asombrado - te quedaste hasta tarde en el bar - Shaoran volvió a negar mientras tomaba el café y se restregaba los ojos.

- encontré a Sakura aquí cuando termine de hacer el mantenimiento de la pista - Eriol palideció, a Shaoran le causo gracia - no me la comí Eriol, no le mordí nada. Solo hablamos y cenamos juntos - su amigo le miró todavía más incrédulo.

Shaoran iba a soltar todo, pero recordó lo que Sakura le había pedido durante la cena "_ por favor no le digas nada a Eriol, sobre el desmayo te juro que no pasa seguido es solo que me sobre excedí, creo pero nada más por favor él se preocupa mucho y también Tomoyo"_ podía no mantener su promesa, lo que hubiera hecho sin duda, pero esa vez no lo hizo - estaba ensayando cuando la encontré en el salón que está bajo la escalera, me dijo que no había comido nada, le invite a comer aquí por que era muy tarde para que fuera de compras, y su casa queda muy lejos. Eso es todo, no imagines - Eriol afirmó algo serio - lo juro, puedes preguntarle no intenté nada, me he portado como un caballero.

Eriol le miró y negó - no sé que temer más si al Shaoran gruñón o al caballero chino - Shaoran le miró enfadado.

- has lo que quieras, la culpa es tuya porque no me dijiste que estaba Sakura, le podría haber dicho que se marchara que yo terminaba el mantenimiento y cerraba, ella se quedó porque no sabía si yo tenía la llave para salir - Eriol le miró y sonrió era típico de Sakura - así que no fastidies la culpa es tuya. - Shaoran se levantó mientras se estiraba.

- bien como quieras. Pero vas a decirme porque estas tan dormido - Shaoran sonrió se esperaba esa pregunta, mucha veces Eriol parecía el hermano de Sakura.

- que quieres escuchar - Shaoran habló mientras le miraba con una media sonrisa - lo de siempre, sabes como soy -Eriol estaba ya dando la vuelta , su teoría se corroboraba, Sakura era como su hermana - nada, no paso nada - mencionó levantando las manos en señal de rendición - Sakura no es como las otras o por lo menos no hasta ahora, no se me lanzó a los brazos, lo que me resulta agradable para variar - Eriol afirmó más tranquilo - estoy dormido, porque la lleve a su casa - su amigo empezó a avanzar nuevamente - puedes calmarte - mencionó Shaoran mientras se alejaba un poco - la dejé en la puerta me fui y después conduje hasta mi casa, llegué allí como a las 2 y algo de la mañana y me desperté a las 6, que pretendes - Shaoran sonrió al ver su amigo calmarse - juro que si no supiera que amas tanto a tu novia diría que te gusta Sakura, eres muy celoso de ella. - mencionó tranquilamente.

- sabes que no me gusta que se aprovechen de ella, es demasiado buena - Shaoran sonrió

- lo que digas, pero la chica no es ni una santa ni una tonta, considéralo - mencionó Shaoran mientras se iba a los vestuarios.

- lo mataría, si no supiera que es verdad lo que dice- Eriol sonrió mientras volvía ha sus quehaceres, pero había que reconocerle algo a Sakura, había hecho que Shaoran hablara más de 3 palabras de alguien lo que era todo un record, y hasta que bromeara. Por un momento le pareció ver al viejo Shaoran aflorando. - tal vez tengamos suerte - mencionó tranquilamente.

El piano comenzaba a sonar cuando las puertas del aula se abrieron suavemente y casi con sigilo. Todos los que estaban en las barras trataron de mantener su atención en lo que hacían pero la curiosidad les estaba matando. Sakura estaba ya lo suficientemente castigada como para no preocuparse por un reto más así que sin más volteo para ver quien entraba.

- ¡detenga la música! - mencionó en voz estridente la profesora hasta que avanzaba a paso firme hasta donde estaba Sakura - señorita kinomoto, usted no sabe lo que es respeto - mencionó enfadada casi gritándole, Sakura se tomaba de la barra - ya está castigada, y tiene el descaro de seguir desafiándome - quien había llegado tarde se colocó en su barra en su lugar correspondiente. - responda - mencionó casi a punto de levantarle la mano.

- que quiere que le diga - mencionó casi con fastidio - si le diga lo que le diga usted dirá que soy una vergüenza para esta academia, para mis compañero y para mi misma, no quería interrumpirla en su discurso Madame - mencionó con el rostro en alto pero los ojos plagados de lágrimas.

- es un desperdicio su vida sabe - dijo la mujer - porque tiene los dotes para ser una gran bailarina pero nunca lo será porque no se esfuerza, porque no quiere, y porque es una irrespetuosa. Las bailarinas somos sinónimo de perfección y lo que solo veo yo aquí es un mamarracho. - Sakura negó enfada.

- lo que pasa es que usted solo ve los insultos que dice, o mejor ve que nosotros podemos hacerlo mejor que usted y eso le frustra - mencionó Sakura mientras se apartaba de la barra - y sabe que no necesito sus clases para ser mejor, porque de lo único que se ocupa es empeorar - Sakura sonrió y tomó su bolso.

- nunca llegará hacer primera bailarina, haga lo que haga usted no sirve - mencionó la profesora gritando mientras ella salía del aula, no le importó quien el veía o como iba vestida simplemente salió corriendo.

Tomoyo, quien estaba en el aula, intercambio miradas preocupadas con el partener de su amiga y con algunos compañeros más, Sakura no era de reaccionar de esa manera. Pero antes de que pudieran siquiera hablar la mujer seguía con la clase como si nada hubiese pasado.

Sakura caminaba a paso apretado intentando no sentir el frío que sentía, le estaba calando lo huesos. Esa tarde era otoño y ella solo llevaba una campera de hilo liviana corta sobre su maya y un pantalón corto con sus cancanes debajo. Caminó sin pensarlo por el parque a toda velocidad, casi corriendo cuando llego al edificio donde vivía su novio el portero le vio y le abrió.

- hola sr.Ogata - mencionó Sakura pasando sus manos por su rostro intentando borrar las lágrimas secas. - está Shin En su departamento - el hombre ya mayor le sonrió con amabilidad

- no ha salido todavía señorita Kinomoto, suba seguramente le alegrará su visita, no le veía hace mucho tiempo- Sakura sonrió mientras afirmaba

- lo sé he estado ensayando mucho - mencionó tranquilamente mientras se despedía y se dirigía al ascensor - nos estamos viendo señor Ogata - el hombre le saludos mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban, marcó rápidamente el piso 8 y esperó paciente. Pronto las puertas del ascensor se abrían mientras titilaba la luz roja indicando que ya habían llegado a destino.

Tras tocar un par de veces la puerta y no recibir la respuesta rebuscó en su bolso y encontró las llaves del apartamento, tal vez Shin estaba durmiendo. Sakura caminó tras abrir las puertas noto que todo estaba un tanto desordenado, había dos copas de vino en la mesa ratona, la camisa de su novio, precisamente la que le había regalado en su último cumpleaños, la mesa para dos servida y con restos de la comida.

Sakura sintió un tremendo molestar en su pecho, puesto que cuando siguió inspeccionando el departamento mientras se encaminaba hacía la habitación encontró, el pantalón de su novio un poco más atrás de una botella que estaba tirada junto a una camisa, que claramente era de mujer.

Temblando y con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, cuando abrió la puerta lentamente se quedó inmóvil casi sin respirar, su bolso resbaló de su mano y se estrelló contra el piso. Los dos que estaban en la cama se detuvieron y voltearon en la dirección en que estaba ella.

- ¿Qué demonios hace tu hermana aquí Shin? - dijo la mujer enfadada mientras se cubría con las mantas. Sakura pese a todo seguía con la vista clavada en Shin quien le miraba con horror grabado en sus facciones. - que no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta niña - Sakura volteó y miró a la mujer.

- ¡¡cállate!! - le gritó casi hasta aturdirla, luego volvió la vista a Shin - no puedo creerlo - mencionó mientras tomaba su bolso y negaba los ojos saliendo del umbral.

- Sakura espera hay una explicación. - menú Shin mientras intentaba levantarse. Pero escuchó la puerta cerrarse en un estruendo mucho más rápido de lo que él podía moverse ya.

Salió corriendo y bajo las escaleras de igual manera, al pasar por la puerta el Sr. Ogata le miró con preocupación pero no pudo decir nada cuando ella ya estaba fuera del lugar.

Corrió llorando hasta llegar al parque se desplomó en una de las bancas tapando su rostro, se sentía la peor de todo el mundo pero sobre todo muy tonta como para no haber visto lo inevitable, para ir en su búsqueda cuando sabía que lo de ellos estaba muerto.

Lloró amargamente hasta que la alarma de su reloj le alertó que faltaba 30 minutos para el ensayo general. Se levantó casi como un zombie y se dirigió al teatro que estaba justo en frente de ella. Entró por le hall y fue directamente al baño, se sentía muy mal. Tan mal como para vomitar todo lo que estaba en su estómago. Cuando salió se alistó nuevamente pese a que sus ojos rojos e hinchados no se borraran con nada. Sin pensarlo se encaminó hacia lo de la directora de la escuela y toco varias veces.

- ¿Quién es? - mencionó la voz desde el interior

- Kinomoto, Sakura kinomoto - mencionó suavemente y con la voz tomada. Escuchó los pasos apresurados y la puerta que se abría.

- Sakura pasa - mencionó una mujer de cabello corto y mirada seria - que susto que me diste la Señora Hun, me dijo lo que había pasado esta mañana, te siente bien. - Sakura levantó la mirada y afirmó lentamente.

- por kammi pequeña has estado llorando - Sakura afirmó casi mecánicamente - quieres un vaso de agua - Sakura volvió a afirmar.

- lamento molestarla Sonomi - mencionó Sakura lentamente, sabía que no hacían faltas formalismos con ella porque era le mejor amiga de su madre - pero quiero que por favor me disculpe con la señora Hun, se que mi comportamiento no fue adecuado ni respetuoso, y que si es tan amable de perdonarme mi mal comportamiento volveré a su clase y esto nunca se volverá a repetir. -

Sonomi la observó y notó que ella estaba ahí no como la hija de su mejor amiga sino, como una estudiante. - bien señorita Kinomoto le diré que haremos - mencionó tranquilamente - llamaré a la señora Hun y usted misma podrá pedirle disculpas y si ella las acepta, bien volverá a su clase y sino, bueno ya lo sabe no puede interceder.

- lo comprendo - mencionó Sakura mientras afirmaba - si fuera tan amable, podría llamar a la señora Hun. - Sonomi afirmó mientras, marcaba el intercomunicador la anunciar por todos los pasillos del instituto que se le solicitaba en la oficina principal.

Cuando la señora Hun se presento en la oficina Sakura se levantó de su asiento y se reverenció manteniendo su cabeza gacha - señora Hun me avergüenzo de mi comportamiento, si usted pudiera perdonarme, se que no tengo excusa pero tal vez si comprende porque respondí como respondí tal vez sea más sencillo para usted. - la señora Hun afirmó - este papel que ustedes me han otorgado tan generosamente, me ha traído mucha presión por perfeccionarlo, y me preocupa no llegar al nivel que les enorgullezca. Se que no justifica lo que diga pero al sentir que no haga nada que sirva o que le enorgullezca, enfurecí de frustración. Le ruego me perdone; si no me quiere de nuevo en su clase lo entenderé.

Sakura permaneció agachada mientras la señora Hun miraba a Sonomi quien estaba seria. La profesora sonrió falsamente mientras le levantaba de los hombros.

- mi pequeña bailarina, todos suponíamos que algo así te había sucedido, pero lo comprendo es mucha presión por la que estas pasando pero lo harás bien, no debes preocuparte, ahora solo intenta volver a ensayar y concentrarte - Sakura le miró y afirmó, sin mostrar emoción o angustia, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía muerta por dentro. - lo que no permitiré es que llegues tarde nuevamente, sabes que parte de tu responsabilidad es estar siempre lista para comenzar la clase 20 minutos antes. Tu eres la primera en entrar y la última en salir. - mencionó sonriendo falsamente mirándole con odio marcado en sus ojos.

- le agradezco me haya comprendido señora Hun, y le prometo dar lo mejor de mi para alcanzar la excelencia - Sakura se reverencio nuevamente - le estoy profundamente agradecida. - mencionó nuevamente sin poder contener las lágrimas.

**Notas de la autora**: hola!!!! A todos, muchísimas gracias por el apoyo que todo me han brindado, la verdad que me han dado muchas ganas de continuar porque he recibido muy buenas críticas, pero he demorado un poco por las vacaciones, que he escrito y adelantado bastante, pero me fue imposible publicar, igualmente estén atentos en los siguientes días voy a poner un par de chap. Más como para ponerme al día.

Ahora si los agradecimientos.

Quisiera agradecerle a:

**Naori**

**Kathy**

**Aliz Liz**

**Krlita**

**Rosh Bernal**

**NeNa Li**

**Switch blades**

**Danny 1989**

**Celina Sosa**

**Micaela**

**Johanna Ikari**

Y a todos aquellos que capítulo a capítulo me dan alientos a seguir, espero seguir contando con su apoyo. Saludos!!!


	4. Decepción y dolor

**Cuando el sueño termina**

**Summary:** cuando el sueño se termina y la realidad golpea nuestros corazones que nos espera más que la desesperanza, pero ellos encontrarán la manera de volver la vida en un sueño viviente. ella un bailarina profesional que decide dejar de intentarlo, él un patinador que perdió las esperanzas para continuar. Ella le enseñará que la perfección está en el corazón de cada uno y que brilla cuando hay alma. Él le enseñará que se puede ser amada en la imperfección de la vida. (AU- S&S – E&T)

Como sabrán los personajes de CCS pertenecen a Clamp y esto tiene solo fines de esparcimiento.

Notas de la autora:

**Capitulo 4: decepción y dolor**

_- le agradezco me haya comprendido señora Hun, y le prometo dar lo mejor de mi para alcanzar la excelencia - Sakura se reverencio nuevamente - le estoy profundamente agradecida. - mencionó nuevamente sin poder contener las lágrimas. Se volvió a Sonomi y se reverenció nuevamente antes de salir._

Escuchó como la profesora repetía una y otra vez a Sonomi que ella era un caso perdido y que si la aceptaba nuevamente en su clase, era por el respeto que le tenía a ella como directora y no por su causa. Y nuevamente esa frase "_es increíble que ella sea la hija de la dulce Nadeshiko"._

Se limitó a ignorar todo no se sentía capaz de nada, solo quería ensayar, ir a trabajar y volver a casa para descansar. Pronto siguiendo a sus pies estaba en su camerino, como todas la tarde este estaba cerrado pero pese a eso junto a su puerta, habían ramos de rosas marchitas y notas nada agradables regadas por el piso. Era claro que muy poco le querían allí, cuando vio una nota en particular estalló y simplemente pateo todo lo que estaba allí, adentrándose en su camerino.

Se desplomó en el sillón sintiendo que todo daba vueltas, se sentía muy asqueada y descompuesta al recordar a su novio, ex, en la cama con otra mujer. Pero sobre todo lo que le provocaba un nudo en el estómago era que ella había ido por él porque le necesitaba y encontrarlo allí, solo le llevaba a pensar que no tenía a nadie en quien recargarse. Sonrió viendo la foto de Tomoyo y ella, el día en que había entrado a la academia, y sonrió, tenía a su mejor amiga, y ella jamás le dejaría.

Se levantó como pudo de donde estaba porque a decir verdad se sentía muy cansada, pero sin embargo sabía que no podía dejar de ir a ensayar, al menos si realmente quería entrar al ballet estable. Se miró su cabello desalineado junto con los ojos hinchados y ojerosos, tenía un aspecto realmente deplorable. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces desató su cabello y sacó su bolso de maquillaje para poder arreglarse.

- como te sientes? - le preguntó preocupada su amiga, al verla pálida y visiblemente cansada. Ella le sonrió - hoy han sido especialmente duras contigo, pero estoy segura que cuando Sonomi vea lo que has hecho se sentirá muy orgullosa - mencionó suavemente viendo como su amiga simplemente sonreía.

- espero no causarle problemas a Sonomi, la verdad que ya ha hecho mucho por mi hoy, gracias a su intervención la señora Hun me acepto nuevamente en su clase - Sakura suspiró metiendo sus cosas en el bolso. - pero lo que también significa horas extras de ensayo y realmente voy a tener que esforzarme. - Tomoyo le abrazó incluso sorprendiéndola.

- tranquila lo harás maravillosamente bien Sakura, ya lo has hecho has superado las expectativas de muchos y en menos tiempo que cualquiera, tienes un protagónico a 6 meses de haber entrado como asistente del ballet estudiantil, eso es mucho, eso me llevo mucho tiempo a mi y es más siquiera ahora tengo un protagónico. - Sakura sonrió mientras le estrechaba.

- lo sé y te agradezco que me lo recuerdes. Es que siento que ya casi no puedo, quiero dar más de mi pero no puedo mis piernas están cansadas, mis pies demasiado adoloridos y mi cabeza hecha un lío, sé que no debo rendirme pero a cada paso se hace más difícil - Tomoyo le abrazó estrechamente intentando trasmitirle un poco de fuerza, pero notaba que su amiga estaba realmente deprimida.

- o vamos Sakura, te invito un rico helado antes de que entres a trabajar, sé que te hará bien - Sakura le miró con desconfianza - no puedes creerle realmente a madame blair lo que dijo de tu cuerpo, tu estas muy delgada y lo sabes. Que trabajaras en una casa de hamburguesas no quiere decir que tu comieras lo que vendías - Sakura sonrió mientras levantaba una ceja con asombro.

- por que presiento que estuviste hablando con Oki - Tomoyo sonrió cuando niña pequeña. - voy a matarlo cuando lo vea, no debe estar contando todo lo que escucha.

- está muy preocupado por ti - mencionó suavemente Tomoyo entendiendo a su amiga - esa tarde volvía por ti, para evitar que madame te regañara demasiado, ambos pensamos que ella está ensañada contigo, pero que tu lo estas haciendo más que bien - Tomoyo sonrió. - nunca pensaste en Oki como más que un amigo - mencionó Tomoyo suavemente causando el asombro de Sakura.

-¿por qué preguntas cosas tan extrañas?, claro que no, sabes que no mezclo la danza con el amor, no funciona ya lo he intentado y sabes que no da resultado - mencionó mientras ambas salían de los camerinos hacía una confitería cercana.

- pues no es nada, ahora que lo de Shin terminó - Sakura le miró volteando casi con miedo - ¿Qué no me digas que tienes pensado perdonarlo? - Sakura negó energéticamente, a lo que Tomoyo sonrió - eso es, ahora debemos buscar un buen hombre para ti, que te acompañe.

- por kammi Tomoyo no quiero tener ninguna pareja por el momento - mencionó suavemente casi con tristeza - puede que lo de Shin estuviera muerto, pero duele, además solo quiero concentrarme en mi carrera y en mi trabajo, no quiero tener otra preocupación. - Sakura sonrió intentando animar a su amiga que le miraba preocupada - vamos Tomy una chica necesita divertirse de vez en cuando sin compromisos.

Tomoyo sonrió mientras ambas se sentaban en las bancas del exterior, mientras se les unían algunos compañeros del elenco. Todos alegremente pidieron unos helados de diferentes sabores.

- y dime florcita ¿Cómo estás? - Sakura sonrió a Oki - o vamos no vas a decirme que no fue gratificante decirle a la bruja de Hun todo lo que todos pensamos de ella - Sakura sonrió abiertamente - aunque para mi entender estuviste un poco corta, le tendrías que haber dicho por lo menos que era un mujer mal atendida y gruñona - todos lo que estaban en la mesa soltaron grandes carcajadas.

- si hubiera hecho eso me hubiesen expulsado - mencionó Sakura mientras comía un poco de su helado - pero ahora que lo pienso hubiese sido la mujer más feliz del mundo por ponerla en su sitio - todos volvieron a reír y continuaron con las charlas típicas que compartían.

Shaoran caminó hasta desplomarse en uno de los sillones de la sala que estaba frente a la confitería de la pista, había sido un día largo en verdad. Las clases habían sido buenas pero sobre todo agotadoras, tendría mucho alumnos listos para las competencias. Esa palabra pasó por su mente, para su suerte Eriol era quien le llevaba a competir, él no podía volver a ese lugar sin sentir una nostalgia incontenible.

No sentía la necesidad de ponerse los patines, pues su cuerpo realmente estaba agotado y su pierna no sería la excepción. Miró alrededor escuchaba a lo lejos la música del salón de práctica que estaba bajo las escaleras, Sakura llevaba ya varias horas allí, desde que habían cerrado la confitería, admiraba la constancia de esa mujer y aunque en un principio no se llevaban bien, pues que podía decir después de la charla de esa noche, su impresión hacia ella había cambiado.

Miró su reloj eran las 12 de la noche, le quedaba hacer el mantenimiento de la pista. Así que sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió a donde estaba las maquinas, ese día si que se le había hecho tarde. No pudo contenerse en su camino hacía el área de mantenimiento, la puertas del salón estaban entrecerradas, sin meditarlo demasiado se acercó lentamente a la puerta.

Y allí le vio estaba apoyada en la barra que estaba frente al espejo, se notaba que estaba muy cansada ya que su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente pero de manera más pronunciada. Su rostro estaba bajo tanto que parecía colgar de sus hombros su cabello estaba algo desordenado y caía hacía abajo. Miró su cuerpo estaba con su uniforme sus manos tras su espalda agarradas en la barra le servían de apoyo. Permaneció observándola hasta que un movimiento extraño le alertó, su pecho se movió de forma irregular, mientras que sus hombros se sacudieron. Eso no estaba bien, pronto un llanto casi callado llegó a sus oídos y dos lágrimas rodando al suelo le alertaron que el tenía razón, ella estaba llorando.

La música se detuvo y sus llorosos se hicieron mucho más audibles. Shaoran se adentró lentamente al salón intentando no perturbarla. Lentamente se acercó a ella hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para levantarle el rostro suavemente.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, sintió un tristeza que nunca había sentido, los ojos siempre verde estaban apagados y colmados en lágrimas, al igual que la alegría que trasmitían siempre en ese momento llenaban el alma de tristezas. Shaoran se quedó sin poder decir nada, estaba asombrado nunca había visto ojos tan expresivos como aquellos ni tampoco algunos sumidos en semejante tristeza.

- Sakura… - murmuró mientras la mujer le miraba con sorpresa, para luego lanzarse con fuerzas a sus brazos y llorar amargamente. - Tranquila - le murmuró mientras acariciaba su cabello en un intento por calmar su llanto, que le quebraba el alma, era lo más triste que hubiese escuchado. - yo estoy aquí - le susurró sin siquiera saber porque había dicho eso, ella continuaba llorando con tanto dolor que le estrechó entre sus brazos.

Cuando comenzó a calmarse notó que su cuerpo estaba frío, era invierno y ella estaba totalmente desabrigada después de practicar por varias horas, si su cuerpo se enfriaba demasiado no sería extraño que ella enfermase. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó su campera y en un rápido movimiento la puso sobre sus hombros.

Ella le miró asombrada y deteniendo por un segundo sus lágrimas, aunque su pecho aún subía y bajaba irregularmente - vas a resfriarte aquí todavía no hay calefacción - Sakura afirmó soltando un gracias casi inaudible. - vamos a la confitería - mencionó tomándola por sobre su hombro, caminado junto a ella.

Pronto estaban los dos sentados en un sofá junto a la estufa, Shaoran estaba subiéndole para poder pasar mejor el frío. Pronto volvió a sentarse junto a ella, quien le sonrió algo apenada.

- lo siento mucho - mencionó inventando devolverle su campera. Shaoran simplemente se negó y le sonrió.

- vas a resfriarte, siempre lo he dicho, usted las bailarinas siempre llevan muy poca ropa como para el invierno - Sakura le sonrió tratando de secar sus ojos. Mientras el veía ir hacía una de las barras y preparar dos café y traerlos a la mesa que estaba enfrente del sofá. - ¿Cómo te sientes? - le preguntó mientras le ofrecía el café.

- bien… mejor - mencionó suavemente, mientras secaba sus lágrimas con un pañuelo que Shaoran le había dado - gracias por… bueno por todo - le miró directamente a los ojos, estaban más calmos pero aún tristes.

- no es nada, solo espero que no sea por la brujas - Sakura sonrió llenado de felicidad el corazón de Shaoran - por kammi pensé que no volverías a sonreír así - soltó sin notarlo causando el sonrojo en Sakura. - Que sucedió quieres decírmelo - mencionó suavemente intentando sonar preocupado pero comprensivo. - puedes decir no, sin problemas - dijo dulcemente sonriendo.

- es todo- soltó en un suspiro casi abatido mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. - todo está demasiado torcido - Shaoran se arrodillo junto a ella y le sonrió mientras le secaba la lágrimas - me siento tota diciendo esto - mencionó mientras le sonreía aún acongojada por las lágrimas pasadas.

- No es problema, no pienso decir nada - mencionó un poco más tranquilo al verla intentando sonreír - vamos sé que puedo servir de algo - ella afirmó mientras le veía volver a su lugar, un sillón junto a ella.

- no me he sentido muy bien últimamente, muchas cosas me han perturbado últimamente - mencionó suavemente sintiéndose extraña al hablar con él, un extraño a conocer, cosas que no hablaba siquiera con su amiga- ha sido una semana terrible.

- y yo tengo algo que ver- mencionó sintiéndose culpable pensando que tal vez con su carácter había complicado las cosas. Le vio dubitativa por lo que agrego - en este momento no estas hablando con tu jefe estas hablando conmigo. Li Shaoran, así que suelta lo que estas pensando - Sakura se sonrojo.

- a decir verdad salvo tal vez el primer día has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado esta semana - mencionó casi en un susurro y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, ese comentario lo tomó por sorpresa y no supo que decir, así que simplemente sonrió - lo demás ha sido un desastre, estoy tan cansada - mencionó mientras se reclinaba sobre sus piernas - que por más que lo intente no puedo más, realmente lo intento quiero mejorar y todos piden demasiado de mi, es difícil y sabía que así sería el día en que entré en la academia pero… - sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos mientras ella levantaba le rostro tratando de detener la lágrimas - ya no puedo más. Me duele todo el cuerpo, ya casi no puedo dormir y caminar se ha transformado en un martirio, sé que debo ensayar más pero… no puedo,…. Ya no puedo más - su voz se quebró mientras cubría su rostro - todo está tan desordenado, estoy tan cansada de pelear por todo y que nada de lo que hago es suficiente - mencionó mientras intentaba que su voz sonara clara pero con el llanto eso era casi imposible - Por Kammi no soporto el dolor en los pies, mis piernas ya casi no me responden quiero un día dormir hasta tarde sin sentirme mal por eso. - ella soltó un llanto tan triste que destrozó a Shaoran al escucharle.

Se levantó de donde estaba arrodillándose para estar a su altura y abrazarla, él no era una persona que hiciera tales cosas. Pero sus lágrimas tan amargas, cargadas de frustración y dolor, le recordaron a él mismo y su corazón se enterneció como pensó que no podría ya. - sé que es difícil, y estas cansadas pero si puedes bailar como cuando yo te vi y le pones el alma no habrá nadie que te detenga - mencionó suavemente a lo que Sakura afirmó aún aferrada a él.

- gracias - soltó mientras se estrechaba más junto a él, le abrazó con tanta desesperación que su dolor abrazó el de Shaoran. Pronto cayó en sus brazo apoyando sus rodillas al suelo, mientras su llanto aumentaba, en ese momento notó que ella le abrazaba con tanta necesidad, que su interior le dijo que ella llevaba mucho tiempo sin recibir afecto, una caricia o palabras de aliento, y el sabía cuan amargo se sentía eso.

- no estas sola y lo estas haciendo muy bien - mencionó Shaoran mientras ella levantaba la vista con asombro - tienes mucho que te aprecia, y sé que es solo un mal tiempo pero mejorará, ten fe de que eso sucederá - Sakura rompió en llantos mientras le abrazaba estrechamente. - ahora déjalo salir - mencionó suavemente mientras le acariciaba el cabello intentando confortarla.

Interiormente Sakura sentía una calidez que llevaba años sin sentir y realmente le confortaba. Pronto sintió que su cuerpo perdía fuerzas, había estado aguantando por tanto tiempo, que su cuerpo estaba cansado. Shaoran sonrió mientras sentía que el llanto menguaba y que se trasformaba en suaves hipos, algo ahogados aún con la lágrimas. El le estrechó y continuó acariciando su cabello, no sabía muy bien por que lo hacía conforme ella cayó presa del sueño sus brazos le estrecharon aún más.

Permaneció en la misma posición por varios minutos, simplemente mirándola. Le sorprendía la voluntad de esa mujer, la constancia y la fuerza que tenía para levantarse todos los días, para enfrentar lo que parecía una vida que no era exactamente un lecho de rosa. Le acomodó apenas el cabello mientras sonreía, era extraño tener a una mujer en sus brazos de esa manera, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que solo había abrazado a una por el hecho de hacerlo y más aún intentando calmar a alguien.

El reloj de la pista marcó la una de la madrugada, suspiró pensando que mañana no tendría que madrugar siendo domingo no tendría que abrir la pista por lo menos no hasta las 11 de la mañana lo que le daba mucho tiempo para dormir unas horas más. Miró a Sakura en sus brazos se notaba realmente exhausta tenía la piel algo pálida y ojeras bajo sus ojos, se preguntó si tendría alguien que cuidara de ella, pronto se recriminó una persona como ella, con ese carácter comprensivo y dulce seguramente tendría varios que cuidaran de ella.

Ahora bien, ¿Qué era lo correcto?, llamar a Eriol y decirle que tenía a su mejor amiga durmiendo en su brazos en la pista. Pronto descartó esa idea no solo porque la posibilidades de ser inoportuno eran altas, mayores eran las posibilidades de que Eriol se desquitara por malentender todo. Trato de hacer memoria si Tomoyo había mencionado algo sobre si Sakura vivía con alguien, lo que haría sencillo su trabajo, tenía que llevarle a su casa tocar el timbre y marcharse.

Le tomó en sus brazos y la dejó suavemente en el sofá mientras meditaba que era lo correcto, que por un momento parecía lo más oportuno, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera lo correcto. Sakura por lo que recordaba estaba momentáneamente sola, su amiga había viajado o algo así, su familia estaba lejos, Eriol y Tomoyo descartados, así que solo le quedaba una opción. Sin meditarlo demasiado y sintiendo que no era del todo correcto hacerlo, le tomó en brazos y se dirigió a la salida, le subió a su coche en el asiento que reclinó un poco para que ella descansara. Le cubrió con su campera y volvió a tomar las cosas de ambos y cerrar el local como era debido.

Una vez en el auto, miró a la mujer que estaba en su lado. Antes de encender el motor dudó, realmente no quería que ella malinterpretaba su intensión y que luego le temiera. La verdad que ella se había transformado en alguien que le importaba, que era mucho decir, y no quería arruinar las cosas. Volvió a mirarla tal vez despertarla y llevarla a su hogar era lo más correcto, le acomodó nuevamente el cabello sorprendiéndose a si mismo por la acción, ella se movió mientras soltaba un suspiro triste y unas lágrimas caían por su rostro. Eso fue suficiente para convencerlo, encendió el auto y partió del lugar.

Tomoyo marcaba el teléfono de su mejor amiga, le había notado muy decaída el sábado en la última práctica y no menos en la clase de la noche de madame Blair, quien se había ensañado con ella hasta hacerle llorar. Se preocupaba que tal vez no sintiera bien después de todo una semana de constantes agresiones, y más aún recordando la frase que le había dicho "_que lo mió con Shin este muerto no quiere decir que no duela"_ ella se había empeñado en restarle importancia pero era claro el dolor que ella sentía.

- tuviste suerte - mencionó Eriol mientras le besaba en la mejilla mientras le tomaba por la cintura. Ella negó suavemente - tranquila seguramente solo se ha quedado dormida, y la verdad es que lo necesita, la he visto muy decaída. - Tomoyo afirmó mientras dejaba el teléfono en la mesa y caminaba junto a su novio hasta la pequeña mesa que adornaba la cocina. - tengo mucha hambre - mencionó sonriendo pícaramente lo que provocó un sonrojo instantáneo en ella. - eres hermosa lo sabías - mencionó suavemente mientras le besaba con ternura.

- tu eres perfecto - soltó mientras le abrazaba, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan bien como cuando estaba con él, nada parecía faltarle. - y a decir verdad yo también tengo mucha hambre - mencionó con picardía mientras le pellizcaba el trasero.

- Hey!! - mencionó mientras le besaba - sabes que si tocas pagas - mencionó de manera seductora mientras le besaba el cuello - pero por el momento necesito comida - soltó casi riendo por la cara de su novia, casi podía jurar ver una mueca infantil de berrinche - vamos preciosa necesito alimentarme. No funciono solo con amor - Tomoyo afirmó mientras se levantaba para dirigirse a la cocina. - ¿Qué tienes pensado? - Ella el miró como si fuera lo más lógico.

- cocinar no me vez - soltó suavemente - no quiero que decaigas en fuerzas, debes alimentarte - mencionó sonriendo sensualmente - voy hacerte un desayuno que no necesitarás comer por varias horas. - Eriol levantó una ceja mientras sonreía provocadoramente.

- me parece bien - soltó a su oído mientras le besaba suave y pausadamente - sabes que me tiene completamente loco - Tomoyo se sonrojo - no puedo imaginarme sin ti - ella sonrió apenada. - Te amo… preciosa - le dio un suave beso que logró derretirla.

- Yo también te amo Eriol - mencionó aún flotando en las nubes. Él simplemente sonrió con dulzura.

Abrió lentamente lo ojos, todo estaba algo nublado y la habitación estaba casi en penumbras. Se incorporó lentamente sintiendo el cuerpo más cansado que de costumbre, cuando afirmó los pies en el suelo notó que no estaba en su habitación. La cama era mucha más baja, su corazón se aceleró y sus manos temblaron, no recordaba como había llegado allí. En un desesperado intento por calmar su corazón desbocado, respiró hondo e hizo memoria, lo último que recordaba era estar llorando en el pecho de Shaoran. "_Shaoran" _ repitió en su mente, se levantó rápidamente sintiendo un fuerte punzada en sus pies.

- maldición - mencionó mientras volvía a sentarse en la cama, en el momento en que las cortinas de la habitación se abrieron dejando entrar la luz del sol. Sakura se quedó estática, quien corría las cortinas nada menos que Shaoran, su corazón latió nuevamente con brusquedad y le llevó a mirarse, aún tenía toda su ropa intacta y tal cual recordaba.

- bueno días - mencionó sonriendo pero algo sorprendido al verla sentada con cara de preocupación - me disculpo por haberte traído aquí, es que no sabía que hacer, Tomoyo mencionó que vivías sola y bueno como supondrás los tórtolos no eran una opción - Sakura soltó una risa - bueno no al menos si quiero conservar mi vida - Shaoran sonrió al verla sonreír abiertamente mostrándose mucho más relajada - deberás lo siento, no pienses mal, me porte bien - mencionó como niño pequeño. Lo que causo una sonrisa sincera y dulce de parte de ella que le dejó sin habla. - te veías muy cansada, como te sientes - mencionó mientras se sentaba en el suelo para tomar sus pies, Sakura le vio e intentó quitarlos - o vamos no de nuevo con lo mismo "_mis pies están sucios"_ - soltó con gracias mientras le imitaba.

Sakura sonrió al verle, Shaoran Li si que era un hombre extraño, cuando el conoció le parecía cualquier cosa menos un hombre, atento y cariñoso, o que tuviera la capacidad de preocuparse por alguien de manera sincera y sin segundas intensiones. Pero sonrió porque había sentido que el abrazo de la noche anterior realmente había sido sincero.

- se ven mejor que anoche - mencionó mientras se levantaba acomodando su pantalón. - ¿quieres comer algo?, supongo que tienes hambre anoche no comiste nada. - Sakura afirmó mientras le sonreía y le veía partir.

- espera - el se volteó y le miró sinceramente - muchas gracias por todo y perdona todas las molestias que te pude haber causado. - Shaoran sonrió mientras afirmaba.

- no te preocupes - dijo dulcemente mientras sonreía - ya las pagaras - mencionó con gracias - aprenderás hacer el mantenimiento de la pista y lo harás dos veces por semana - Sakura afirmó casi riendo por la cara de jubilo que tenía Shaoran en esos momento - dulce venganza - mencionó cómicamente, mientras cerraba la puerta. Sakura volvió la vista al piso mientras meditaba lo sucedido y negaba con la cabeza, definitivamente Li Shaoran no se parecía en nada a lo que aparentaba. - por cierto - agregó el sonriendo mientras abría la puerta - siéntete como en tu casa, si quieres puedes tomar un ducha, tu cosas están allí - mencionó señalando el bolso - que por cierto te dedicas a trasportar pesas o que? - Sakura soltó un risa relajada, lo que reconfortó el corazón de Shaoran de una manera tan natural que le asombro más aún cuando le respondió sonriendo. - en fin te dejo tranquila, el almuerzo llevará tiempo así que tu tranquila. - ella afirmó sonriendo.

Eriol miraba a la mujer que estaba acurrucada en su pecho mientras le acariciaba lentamente el cabello - en que piensas tanto - mencionó dulcemente mientras le tomaba la mano y entrelazaba sus dedos. Tomoyo se mantuvo en silencio - vamos Tomy dime que sucede, no creo que en este momento me puede molestar lo que me digas - Tomoyo sonrió mientras el rubor cubría sus mejillas - en realidad nada de lo que hagas o digas puede perturbarme en este momento - mencionó mientras suspiraba y se acomodaba aún más en la cama.

Ella sonrió aún recostada en su pecho - es Sakura, no saber nada y que no conteste en su apartamento me preocupa, llame a mamá bueno antes de - las mejillas de Tomoyo se sonrojaron.

- antes del 4 mejor momento del día - mencionó con gracias al ver el sonrojo de Tomoyo - lo siento no pude contenerme - sonrió mientras le depositaba un beso en la coronilla.

- como decía - soltó fingiendo enfado - mamá me mencionó que no había ido a las clases de avanzados que va siempre, y eso me preocupa, es tarde y no ha aparecido ni en la academia, ni en su casa. Comienzo a preocuparme si algo le sucedió - Eriol le levantó le mentón con un dedo mientras le miraba serio - Sakura no está bien amor, ha estado muy deprimida últimamente, lleva mucho tiempo sin ver a su familia y lo de Shin no me mejora la situación. - el hombre levantó sus cejas sin comprender a lo que se refería.

- ¿Qué paso con ese, que hizo esta vez? - Tomoyo sonrió mientras intentaba calmarlo algo que con su rostro preocupado parecía algo imposible de lograr.

El rostro de Eriol era el más serio y amenazante que había visto, se notaba cuanto odiaba a ese hombre.- pues Sakura descubrió que hace 3 meses le estaba engañando - tuvo que contener su impulso de levantarse y salir tras el tipejo - lo descubrió por casualidad cuando estaba esperando por él en su apartamento una mujer se presentó y le dijo que venía por Shin, saludándola cordialmente pues finalmente conocía a su cuñada - Eriol sintió su sangre hervir no creía que alguien podía ser tan cruel. - Sakura no mencionó nada, cuando salió de la clase esa mañana que te comenté que le gritó a la profesora había tenido una discusión con Shin, cuando ella le acusó, se sentó mal y fue para su apartamento en cuanto dejó la clase y le encontró en la cama con la misma mujer - soltó Tomoyo imaginando la angustia de su amiga - desde entonces ha estado muy triste e ida - Eriol afirmó mientras le abrazaba y permanecía por varios minutos en silencio.

- ¿por qué no me dijeron nada? - mencionó tranquilamente pero haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no saltar de la cama y salir en busca de ese tipo, tenía tantas ganas de destrozarlo por hacer llorar a Sakura.

- Sakura… bueno Sakura estaba demasiado avergonzada como para querer decir algo, me lo dijo porque prácticamente la obligué - Eriol le miró confundido - está avergonzada porque ella está segura que Shin la dejó por no cumplir con él - le volvió a mirar aún más desconcertado.

- no me digas que es tan estúpido como para decir que Sakura lo ha engañado - Tomoyo negó - ¿entonces?

- Sakura piensa que Shin le cambio porque ella no podía complacerle como él pretendía, Sakura siente que lo perdió por su culpa y que está bien que Shin buscara una mujer de verdad. O al menos eso me dijo - Eriol afirmó entristecido imaginándose como debía sentirse su amiga - por eso estoy muy preocupado, el autoestima de Sakura ha estado bajo está semana y las exigencias sobre ella no le ayudan en nada. - Eriol afirmó mientras le besaba en lo labios.

- tengo una idea - mencionó tomando su teléfono móvil y marcando un número de teléfono que sabía de memoria - Shaoran debía cerrar la pista anoche, seguramente sabe algo de Sakura. - Tomoyo le miró casi mencionando "_si como no"_ - sé lo que piensas pero Shaoran no es tan aprensivo como parece, la verdad que es especialmente susceptible con Sakura - pronto la línea dio tono y en pocos minutos alguien atendió. - Shaoran ¿Cómo estás amigo? - mencionó tranquilamente.

-_ Mejor que tu no lo creo, crees que te tomará mucho salir de la cama y venir a darme una mano con la pista o es que no recuerdas que tienes trabajo - soltó el ambarino mientras su amigo simplemente sonreía._

_-_ Pues por el momento tengo una buena razón para no moverme de donde estoy - mencionó mientras tomaba la mano de Tomoyo, y escuchaba el gruñido de fastidio de Shaoran - hoy tendrás que arreglártelas solo - otro gruñido y estaba seguro que cortaría la línea cuando - espera Shaoran, no llame para fastidiarte.

-_ Increíble, déjame dudarlo - soltó con fastidio lo que provocó una sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo, quien parecía disfrutar de su fastidio - si no es así, habla a diferencia tuya hay personas que trabajamos y estamos a dos manos. - Eriol podía imaginarse el rostro fruncido de Shaoran - vamos habla… - soltó casi sin paciencia_

**Notas de la autora**_hola a todos, no me maten se que prometí actualizar un poco más rápido pero bueno como verán las cosas no siempre salen como uno quieren, es más comenzó la universidad y yo todavía no termine este fic, pero bueno por otro lado no me angustia demasiado, porque voy a ponerle todo el empeño para darle un buen material, en los cortos tiempos que dispongo, en fin disculpas y agradecimientos a todos lo que a pensar de mis repetidos atrasos siguen con emoción el fic, espero me disculpen. Como verán las cosa avanza a paso tranquilo pero avanzan… bien ahora las contestaciones de lo reviews, voy a contestar los dos chap. Este y el anterior porque creo que no contesté todos los del capitulo 2 así que aquí van:_

_**Capitulo 2:**_

**aliz li: **_hola gracias por el apoyo de siempre, gracias por opinar tan positivamente de mi fic, espero siguas leyendo los capítulos que siguen prometo poner todo mi empeño para traer un buen fic. Gracias de nuevo._

**Kathy: **_hola muchas gracias por tu reconocimiento, en realidad yo escribiendo disfruto mucho y más cuando lo comparto, es una gran emoción para mi que alguien considere mi trabajo como algo bueno, porque está puesto todo mi corazón en él, así que gracias por lo que dijiste. Bueno el tema de la intriga al final de chap, tiendo hacer eso salvo que la escena necesite un cierre muy necesario porque sé que un poco de intriga es bueno, me alegro que encontrarás interesante el modo en que voy acercando los personajes, es un poco difícil porque por mi ya los quisiera ver juntos, pero bueno digamos que quiero hacerlo parecer un poco más real, dentro de la ficción. En fin a mi también me gusta cuando Sakura se enoja, le da un poco de carácter, porque para serte sincera se que no encaja bien en el perfil de la Sakura, de la serie, pero quería darle carácter transformarla en una mujer adulta e independiente, dentro de lo que se pueda, jeje. Bueno muchas pero muchas gracias por los comentarios, con el tema del mail, bueno fíjate en mi página de inicio de fanfiction, está creo sino avísame y te lo paso._

**Naori**: muchas gracias por tu apoyo espero contar con el siempre, no sabes lo contenta que me pone que se sumen más a este fic. Muchas gracias de verdad y perdón por no responder antes!!!.

_**Capítulo anterior (3):**_

switchblades : _Hola!!! Mucha gracias por tus comentarios, si la verdad que Eriol quedó adorable en el papel de Touya, y como por el momento Sakura está sola en Tokio, y Eriol la ha adoptado como su hermana menor. Es una lástima los días negros que está sufriendo Sakura, pero es necesario para que el fic avance, además tu bien lo dijiste por suerte está Shaoran jeje!! Shaoran al rescate!.. muchas gracias por considerar a mi fic como uno muy bueno, gracias de verdad y espero disfrutarás este último chap._

**aliz li: **_hola muchas gracias por tu apoyo de siempre y de verdad discúlpame por no responder antes a tus reviews, la verdad que a veces se me traspapelan un poco y se me pasan un par, pero espero haber quedado al día. Para tu tranquilidad la escenas de Shaoran y Sakura se irán entremezclando cada vez más, porque pienso disfrutar mucho de este un fic romántico. Jeje! Bueno muchos saludos._

**Naori:**_hola si perdón por la demora del chap, y por no contestar tus reviews pero bueno prometo ponerme al día jeje!! Gracias por seguir siempre mi fic espero verte en el siguiente chap y que hayas disfrutado esta nueva entrega. Nos vemos la próxima y gracias por tus comentarios siempre tan lindos._

**Kathy: **_hola!! Gracias por tu buenos comentarios, espero que este capitulo también haya sido de tu agradado, pido disculpar por no responder a tus reviews y te agradezco enormemente que aún así me dejaras tu reviews!, muchas gracias!!! Prometo continuar escribiendo con muchas ganas. Ahora la pregunta de la profesora, creo que tienes razón todos se la han formulado al menos una vez, en realidad no hay una razón muy sofisticada, la mujer es una frustrada y que ve en Sakura su sueños sin realizar, creer que si ella le frustra también ganará un poco de sus sueños perdidos, pero como todos sabemos no es así; esto se ve mucho en el ambiente de la danza, hay mucha envidia que en algunos caso, como el de la profesora Hun se transforman en cizañea, ella intentará todo para frustrar a Sakura (esto parece detrás de escena del maravilloso mundo del ballet, esto es el lado oscuro jeje), pero Sakura presentará batalla como ya hemos visto y más allá de lo mal que se ve, en la realidad muchas profesoras son así, porque buscan disciplinas extremas, horarios y concentración más allá de lo humanamente posible. En fin, seguramente tendré en cuenta la sugerencia porque me diste una buena idea para completar otro chap con un poco de info de la profesora. Gracias!!_

**Rosh Bernal:**_ hola si me disculpo por tardar tanto en actualizar, las cosas se me fueron un poco de las manos, pero aquí estoy otra vez, espero te haya gustado la nueva entrega. Shaoran y Sakura se aproximarán más cada vez, esas es la idea y creo que todos ya la suponen. Y con el novio, aún hay algunas cuentas que aclarar pero no veo una reconciliación a futuro, más cuando conozcan más al personaje lo odiarán tanto como yo, je!. En fin lamentablemente quisiera poner más de Eriol y de Tomoyo, pero el fic se iría mucho de contenido y busco algo conciso, sin embargo para tranquilidad de todos ellos aparecerán interviniendo en algunas escenas pero está más que claro que todo irá viento en popa, porque como te mencioné antes tmb me encanta esta pareja._

**danny1989**_hola de nada la verdad que tarde un poco en actualizar, espero no haya sido tanto esta vez, y que realmente te guste este nuevo capitulo, que puedo decir cualquiera quisiera que Shaoran fuera su médico personal, con alguien así a nuestro lado todas nos desmayaríamos cada dos pasos ¿no crees? Jeje! Es monisimo. Espero tu reviews que siempre me alegra recibir._

**Celina Sosa**_ hola celi, la mujer odia a Sakura sin razón concreta como le decía un poco más arriba a Kathy, pero en resumidas cuentas podría haber sido cualquiera la que se llevara su odio siempre y cuando fuera una excelente bailarina como lo es Sakura, puesto que la mujer esta está frustrada por no alcanzar su sueño, y cree que frustrando los sueños de las demás ella tendrá un reivindicación de lo perdido, pero en fin eso no lleva a nadie. Lo de Shaoran como médico, me causo ternura escribir algo así porque personalmente sé que la visión de los pies de una bailarina no es lo más bello de la profesión, por eso me pareció tierno incluir algo así y me alegra mucho que te gustara._

**Ilove-mylove**_ hola y BIENVENIDA!!! Me alegra mucho contar con una nueva lectora, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi fic, y pido disculpas por no responder este mail por la mensajería instantánea de la página, la verdad es que estilo más a eso para que no tengan que esperar hasta el siguiente chap para salvar sus dudas, pero en fin las cosas se complicaron y aquí me ves respondiendo en el fic._

_Espero sigas conmigo hasta el final y este sea el primero de mucho fic más que me acompañen, muchas gracias nuevamente por elegir tomarte el tiempo para leer mi fic y dejarme una review, gracias de verdad. Espero verte en el próximo muchos saludos!!!_

**Micaela:**_ hola mica, si la verdad que pobre, es una buena expresión Sakura está pasando por los días negros, esperemos supere todo, porque esto es llueve sobre mojado, pero en fin el fic sigue y esto no es un drama, así que seguro mejora. Muchas gracias por tu review. Nos vemos en el prox._

**amatista1986**_ hola muchas gracias por tus lindos comentarios, me alegro mucho que de verdad te gustara mi fic y que lo siguieras. Que puedo decir, la vida de Sakura en este momento es deprimente, y la viejas frustradas no ayudan mucho, jeje! Pero todo mejorará eso es seguro, con esfuerzo todo mejora. El día que Sakura descubra que Shaoran es su patinador favorito y todo lo que sucedió con él, será sin duda un capítulo emocionante, que por cierto todavía no sé como o cuando va hacer, pero algo de idea tengo ¡ que emoción cuando tenga que escribirlo! Quiero que sea el mejor. Espero me dejes tus comentarios en el prox chap muchas gracias por este, y espero que hayas disfrutado de este capitulo, muchas gracias._

Uffff! Finalmente al día, realmente me disculpo por no responder no es mi estilo dejarlo sin saber las respuestas a sus dudas hasta el siguiente capitulo, espero no tener que hacerlo más, pero bueno ya está. Otra vez al día espero sus comentarios muchas gracias. Ahora una pregunta ¿Qué les gusta más, que le responda a sus correo o que responda todos los reviews como hoy? Respuestas por favor, muchas gracias no estamos viendo en la prox entrega, saludos!!!!

Angel-yanu


	5. Abrazo para el corazón

**Cuando el sueño termina**

**Summary:** cuando el sueño se termina y la realidad golpea nuestros corazones que nos espera más que la desesperanza, pero ellos encontrarán la manera de volver la vida en un sueño viviente. ella un bailarina profesional que decide dejar de intentarlo, él un patinador que perdió las esperanzas para continuar. Ella le enseñará que la perfección está en el corazón de cada uno y que brilla cuando hay alma. Él le enseñará que se puede ser amada en la imperfección de la vida. (AU- S&S – E&T)

Como sabrán los personajes de CCS pertenecen a Clamp y esto tiene solo fines de esparcimiento.

Notas de la autora: respuestas a todos los reviews al final del chap. Como adelanto muchísimas gracias por el entusiasmo, la comprensión, la compañía y la fuerza que envían en todos sus mensajes. Espero disfruten nuestro chap de hoy…

**Capitulo 5: Un abrazo para el corazón**

_-__ Mejor que tu no lo creo, crees que te tomará mucho salir de la cama y venir a darme una mano con la pista o es que no recuerdas que tienes trabajo - soltó el ambarino mientras su amigo simplemente sonreía._

_-__ Pues por el momento tengo una buena razón para no moverme de donde estoy - mencionó mientras tomaba la mano de Tomoyo, y escuchaba el gruñido de fastidio de Shaoran - hoy tendrás que arreglártelas solo - otro gruñido y estaba seguro que cortaría la línea cuando - espera Shaoran, no llame para fastidiarte…_

-_ Increíble, déjame dudarlo - soltó con fastidio lo que provocó una sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo, quien parecía disfrutar de su fastidio - si no es así, habla a diferencia tuya hay personas que trabajamos y estamos a dos manos. - Eriol podía imaginarse el rostro fruncido de Shaoran - vamos habla… - soltó casi sin paciencia_

_-_es Sakura Shaoran, sabes algo de ella no responde en su casa, la hemos estado llamando toda la mañana - Shaoran sabía que debía evitar el comentario de que ella había dormido en su casa y que la última vez que le había visto era cuando el mismo la dejó en la casa de su novio. Escuchó el silencio prologado de su amigo, y su sangre comenzó a hervir nuevamente.

-_que piensas que soy el niñero de esa niña, la última vez que le vi fue esta mañana cuando abrí la pista, recibió un llamado de un tal Shin y desapareció mucho antes de que pudiera decirle que le descontaría el día - mencionó con voz fingida pero convincente. - si no quieres nada más tengo que trabajar._

- espera Shaoran - mencionó Eriol al ver el rostro de preocupación de su novia - si Sakura vuelva dile que quiero hablar con ella, bueno queremos - mencionó suavemente.

-_¿que es tan importante, para no esperar a verla, si vienes a trabajar y ella se digan a venir le verás - soltó Shaoran viendo la oportunidad de saber si Sakura realmente tenía otro problema que no le hubiese dicho, porque tenía el presentimiento que algo más le sucedía. Escuchó a Eriol hablar con su novia y se dirigió a él._

- Sakura no ha estado bien esta semana, y menos cuando descubrió a su prometido en la cama con otra - mencionó Eriol algo enfadado. Shaoran por poco y se le cae el tubo - Sakura ha estado muy triste porque piensa que le engañaron porque ella no pudo cumplir su papel de novia y satisfacerlo, por su dedicación al ballet. - Shaoran sentía una desolación interna indescriptible, esa dulce mujer pensando algo tan errada de ella, todo por un idiota que no sabía lo que había dejado ir, porque tenía que estar ciego para no ver la bondad de esa mujer. - estás ahí? - mencionó desconfiado Eriol.

-_si lo siento - mencionó olvidando todo su actuación, hablando seriamente - dime una cosa ¿ese tipo es peligroso, alguna vez le ha hecho algo - mencionó preocupado pues el le había dejado en la puerta del apartamento esa tarde temprano y era pasada la media tarde y no había tenido noticias._

_-_ no bueno, solo si está ebrio es lo bastante peligroso como para que Sakura no esté cerca - mencionó recordando el episodio en donde tuvo que golpearlo para liberar a Sakura de su agarre.

_Maldición__! murmuró Shaoran mientras tomaba las llaves de su auto - Eriol mueve tu real trasero aquí, surgió un inconveniente debo salir. Yamasaki está cuidando la pista, tiene unas horas, muévete - mencionó mientras cortaba la línea._

Eriol miró tu teléfono, la llamada había terminado. Tomoyo le observó sin entender - ¿que sucedió? - Eriol sonrió y levantó los hombros en señal de que no sabía. 

- cortó la comunicación, me dijo que había surgido un inconveniente - Tomoyo sonrió mientras le miraba levantando los hombros.

- Tal vez uno de los niños o alguien se cortó con los patines o algo así, esperemos no sea nada serio - Eriol afirmó sintiendo que su amigo algo le estaba ocultando. - ¿Qué vamos hacer con Sakura? - mencionó Tomoyo intranquila.

- pues no podemos hacer mucho le intentaremos llamar al celular, si responde hablarás con ella, sino la podemos encontrar saldremos a buscarla ¿te parece? - Tomoyo afirmó mientras se incorporaba tapando su cuerpo desnudo.

- espero que este bien - mencionó preocupado mientras se levantaba en dirección al baño - no quiero que le pase nada. Ya ha tenido mucho esta semana. - Eriol sonrió mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

- tranquila preciosa si algo hubiera salido mal ya lo sabríamos - Tomoyo afirmó mientras le besaba en los labios. - te amo - soltó en un suspiró ronco y masculino mientras le sonreía.

- yo a ti - mencionó sonrojada por la mirada penetrante que Eriol le daba.

El frío calaba los huesos eso era seguro y más aún cuando una lluvia torrencial caí en la cuidad, sabía que no podía hacer mucho, en realidad no tenía ganas aún resonaban en su cabeza las hirientes palabras, del que alguna vez le prometiera amor eterno.

Miró su mano le había lanzado su anillo de compromiso por la cara y se había comportado como una loca. Ahora sentía el arrepentimiento crecer en su interior, porque después de todo Shin tenía razón, su dedicación al ballet y cada vez más abocada no le dejaban espacio para nadie más y menos como para poder satisfacer a un hombre. 

Su mente se lleno de los gritos que había escuchado hacía unas horas "_ siempre tenías alguna excusa, o que estabas cansada o que tenías que ensayar, que tenías que levantarte temprano o que no podías desvelarte. Siempre era los mismo en los últimos 2 años, si fuera un adolescente eso no sería problema pero soy un hombre y quiero estar con mi prometida quien no está interesada en estar conmigo por ello no puedes culparme de buscar en otras lo que tu no me dabas." _El hombre avanzaba hasta tomarla del brazo y acercarla a él casi hasta que sus labios se besaron - _"todavía te amo Sakura, pero debes dejar el ballet y todo volverá hacer lo mismo, solo buscaba en otra lo que tu me dabas, pero sé que puedes recompensarme"_ en ese momento le había dado una cachetada, no entendía como alguien que le había jurado amarla ahora le tratara como una cualquiera.

Negó con la cabeza cuando las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, se restregó los ojos, se había prometido que no derramaría lágrima, por algo que ya estaba perdido. Ella sabía que había elegido bien, pues el ballet era todo para ella, trato de sonreír pero su rostro no se lo permitió, aún así interiormente se prometió que todo estaría bien y que de ahora en adelante tomaría ese desastre como una oportunidad de dedicarse al 100 a su verdadera pasión. Llegaría a ser primera bailarina del ballet, y eso era su nuevo objetivo.

Consultó su reloj, era tarde ya tenía que estar en el trabajo así que sin pensarlo ajustó un poco más la rienda del bolso a su cuerpo y salió corriendo hacía la estación del metro; debía llegar antes de media tarde o todos se preocuparían, se reprendió mentalmente mientras subía al metro.

La lluvia torrencial le impedía acelerar lo suficiente como para llegar a las cercanías del teatro, estaba casi seguro que la encontraría allí, pues el portero del edificio había dicho que había salido cabizbaja del lugar, pero con un gran bolso en su espalda. Seguramente había ido a ensayar.

Cuando paró en la luz de la calle y mientras esperaba que le autorizara el paso, recordó algo le contrajo el pecho. Ella era muy parecida a él, había sacrificado tanto por algo que no era seguro, y sin querer sus vida se parecían bastantes, pues el todavía encontraba temiblemente dañino recordar una escena de engaño que había vivido todavía siendo un patinador de primera.

"_Era un noche de tormenta y estaba exhausto pero había valido la pena todos los sacrificios de las semanas anteriores, pues finalmente la coreografía que lo llevaría al oro estaba completa. Sonrió mientras abría la puerta de su departamento, tendría que recompensar de alguna forma a su amada prometida, quien había soportado semana de indiferencia y mal humor, sabía que no se merecía eso pero no podía evitarlo, la tensión de las competencias lo dejaban exhausto y sin ganas de pensar en algo que no fuera, como lograr la perfección._

_Tal vez había obrado mal al atarla con un compromiso, pero el realimente le amaba, tal vez más de lo que había amado nunca. Por eso había hecho y propuesto lo que hizo pues esperaba que con el tiempo su carrera menguara y el pudiera formar una familia, pero su carrera desde que había empezado a vivir juntos simplemente había florecido. Alegaba aquel cambio a la tranquilidad y la compañía que ella le ofrecía, pero estaba seguro que su comportamiento de las semanas anteriores y de los últimos meses no era el mejor, tendrías que hablar con ella disculparse y reparar aquello que podrías ser reparado._

_Caminó dejando su pesado bolso en la entrada de su apartamento, todo estaba oscuro seguramente ella ya estaba dormida. Caminó hasta la cocina con sigilo y encendió las luces que pendían debajo de las alacenas. Abrió la heladera y se sirvió un vaso de agua, estaba realmente sediento y cansado. Necesitaba un baño y una larga noche de sueño, sonrió tal vez si la situación se deba tendría que resignar lo segundo por la salud de su casi-matrimonio y de él mismo._

_Dejó el vaso en la mesada mientras apagaba las luces y se encaminaba hacía la habitación se aseguraría de que todo estaba tranquilo, tomaría un baño y seguramente podrías diseñar algo lindo para la mañana o esa misma noche. Conforme se acercaba a su dormitorio, algo era extraño la puerta estaba cerrada y las luces apagadas, cosa que era extraño pues ella dormía con la puerta abierta y la luz encendida todo lo contrario._

_Dudando de la situación se acercó a la puerta y los sonidos que llegaban del interior de la habitación, hicieron que sus nervios se tensaran y su interior estallara en furia. Tras abrir la puerta su respiración se cortó y más aún cuando la luz del cuarto ilumino, la nefasta realidad. Allí estaba ella su prometida y el amor de su vida, en los brazos de otro hombre, en la cama que ello compartían y era casi un santuario de su amor._

_Sin poder decir o hacer nada simplemente cerró la puerta y se encaminó a la salida, tomó su chaqueta y su bolso mientras salía del departamento. Mas no pudo avanzar demasiado se sentó mirando la puerta apoyada en la pared contraria del pasillo y aguardó. Al poco tiempo apareció ella, ataviada con una bata y el rostro lleno de lágrimas._

_-__ me marcho puedes quedarte con el departamento, yo solo vendré mañana por la mañana a buscar mis cosas y algunas cosas que necesito - se levantó mientras le miraba a los ojos - creo que no hace falta aclarar que lo nuestro terminó ¿verdad? - La mujer le miró y le grito en la cara entre lágrimas._

_-__ esto es tu culpa Shaoran, nunca tenías tiempo para mi y fui tonta porque te fui siempre fiel, cuando tu seguramente tenías alguien con quien calmar tus ansias y volver a casa fingiendo cansancio e interés, no soy tonta ¿sabes?- le escupió las palabras en la cara, con toda la furia que tenía contenida._

_-__ no me molesta lo que encontré, en realidad si, pero no es lo importante - mencionó suavemente y con la voz tomada - pues en parte tienes razón, no te he dedicada lo que te mereces, pero no te he engañado nunca - dijo mientras le miraba a los ojos._

_La mano que mantenía la bata cerrada se apretó aún más - entonces me lo dices para que me sienta mal, porque ahora yo quedo como una prostituta. - Shaoran negó mientras le miraba con severidad._

_-__ nunca diría algo así de ti y los sabes, deja de hablar porque estas enojada y lo que digas después te arrepentirás – ella iba a gritar cuando Shaoran puso su palma frente a ella - espera, solo quiero decirte que lo que de verdad me duele y me angustia es que no me lo hayas dicho, Tsubame, eras libre de irte cuando quisiera o buscar lo que te hiciera más feliz. Estaba seguro de que permanecías a mi lado porque todavía eras feliz por algo, pero esto… - murmuró sintiendo el amargo trago de la escena vista - preferiría que me hubiese dejado, pero no puedo salir siempre como queremos - mencionó suavemente mientras se acercaba a ella hasta que solo unos centímetros los separaban._

_Sus ojos estaban cristalinos y el claro ámbar que los caracterizaba estaba turbado - Shaoran yo… - dijo mientras lloraba._

_-__ no hacen falta las explicaciones, otra situación hubiese sido lo mejor. Pero solo quiero que te quede en claro, jamás te engañe y te amo muchísimo, por ello te pido disculpas por todo lo que te hice sufrir, soy consciente de las cosas que he hecho y no, por ello te pido disculpas - Shaoran suspiró mientras dos lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. - te dejo el camino libre, tienes que ser feliz, me escuchaste no importa con quien pero tienes que ser feliz - le beso los labios cortamente y luego la frente - pasaré mañana por mis cosas, buena suerte - mencionó mientras se marchaba y le escuchaba llamarla pero no volteó._

Una bocina tras de él le sacó de su ensueño, levantó la vista la luz ya le habilitaba para pasar, así que sin dudarlo puso la primera marcha y avanzó rápidamente. Al ver su rostro sus mejillas tenían caminos de lágrimas escurriendo hasta su cuello, las secó rápidamente tenía que encontrar a Sakura, seguramente ella estaba tan dolida como él en su momento.

-SAKURA! - gritó Tomoyo al verla entrar por la puerta servicio, completamente empapada - ¿Qué sucedió? - Sakura sonrió sin entender nada, pronto se le unió a la comitiva de interrogación Eriol, con el mismo semblante preocupado.

-hemos estado tratando de comunicarnos toda la mañana contigo - mencionó Eriol calmadamente mientras, veía a su novia revisando a su amiga para saber si algo había sucedido. - Como no nos contestaste pensamos que te había sucedido algo - Sakura tomó su celular del bolso y sonrió apenada.

- lo siento mucho se ha quedado sin batería y no lo noté - mencionó suavemente. Tomoyo le miró con reproche mezclado con alivio - y siento mucho llegar tarde me entretuve con algunas cosas, de verdad lo siento Eriol - el hombre sonrió mientras le ayudaba a levantarse de la silla.

- para tu suerte Shaoran no está, lo que me deja a mi la parte de la sanción y como imagino que debe haber sido algo importante, solo te diré que te vallas a duchar, sino te resfriarás y dos te cambies y me des una mano - Sakura sonrió mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

- gracias Eriol eres el mejor - dijo casi saltando, al ver el rostro de enfado de su amiga le abrazó - vamos tomy no te enojes conmigo fue sin querer de verdad no noté que el teléfono estaba sin carga, prometo no volverá a pasar - Tomoyo sonrió mientras devolvía el abrazo.

- es que me preocupe porque no respondías y sé que no ha sido una buena semana - Sakura le miró seria - ya lo sé no debo ser tan extremista pero es que no quiero que te pase nada, más ahora que estas sola, antes por lo menos Naoko me llamaba, ahora quien sabe si te paso algo - Sakura sonrió mientras le abrazaba de nuevo y le besaba la mejilla.

- gracias Tomy, eres mi mejor amiga, pero tranquila no paso nada, solo bueno nada importante - Tomoyo le miró con reproche - que quiero ducharme y te lo diré tengo toda la ropa mojada, y me estoy congelando, por fiss - dijo cual niña, tanto Eriol como Tomoyo sonrieron mientras le veían partir.

- parece que las cosas van mejorando - soltó Eriol, mientras le besaba en los labios y volvía al trabajo. Tomoyo sonrió mientras volvía la atención a los vestuarios, parecía que las cosas iban mejor, pero serían realmente así, si conocía a Sakura lo suficiente, estaba fingiendo.

Suspiró para aliviar tensiones mientras salía en dirección a las mesas, le daría una mano al pobre Yamasaki quien se veía realmente atareado, más de lo que sus dos manos le permitían.

Había recorrido cada lugar que podía encontrarse, pero nada no había nada, parecía que había desaparecido, volvía incluso a pasar por los lugares que le parecían podría ella estar pero nada, no había ni señas de ella. Es más la encargada del edificio donde ella vivía le había dicho que no le veía desde la mañana del día anterior.

Se detuvo a unas cuadras de la pista, debía volver a trabajar, más cuando su querido socio y amigo había encontrado la excusa perfecta para quedarse a dormir un rato más. Todavía tenía un largo día de trabajo por delante y estaba realmente preocupado, había hecho bien en dejarle en la casa de aquel tipejo. Sin mucho más que pensar caminó las cuadras que faltaban y entró a la pista, lo más jóvenes ya debía estar esperando su clase, así que apresuró el paso.

Al abrir la puerta de la confitería que estaba separada de la pista por unos cristales, escuchó.

- es que ahora soy una mujer oficialmente libre - soltó con alegría mostrando su dedo anular donde no había ningún anillo - finalmente todo terminó- murmuró tristemente mientras se sentaba en la barra para beber el té que Eriol le había preparado.

- tu… - mencionó Shaoran avanzando a paso pesado pero rápido, Sakura se volteó con una sonrisa que se esfumó al ver el rostro de enfado de él. - por que demonios no me dijiste… - Sakura abrió los ojos con asombro, pero la mirada de Eriol fue la que distrajo a Shaoran y cuando volvió simplemente soltó - que llegarías tarde, pensé que algo te había sucedido, debes avisar cuando llegas tarde así puedo coordinar con alguien para que te cubra - Sakura se iba a disculpar cuando el levantó su mano - olvídalo ponte a trabajar. - mencionó enfadado mientras salía por la otra puerta hacía la pista.

Eriol y Sakura intercambiaron miradas de no entender - seguramente se levantó con el pie izquierdo - Sakura negó mientras no apartaba la vista de Shaoran y tomaba su taza con té.

- No si esta mañana él estaba… - las palabras se atascaron en su garganta cuando Eriol le miró con severidad y una ceja levantada.

- Que no me has dicho - soltó en una extraña mezcla entre divertido y enfadado. 

- No lo que piensas. Lo vi, hoy en la mañana cuando viene a trabajar - mencionó mientras arreglaba su cabello intentando desviar la atención de sus mejillas sonrojadas. 

- no te creo - soltó mientras limpiaba la barra, Sakura sonrió si no fuera por su ropa de calle que llevaba le recordaría su tiempos, en que charlaban cuando el otro atendía la barra el bar - ¿Por qué sonríes?- soltó con enfada casi fingido - no le veo lo gracioso a que me mientas.

- solo recuerde los tiempos en el bar, te faltaba tu uniforme y estábamos de vuelta en el tiempo. - Eriol sonrió - ves te ves mejor cuando sonreís, deja el enfado para Shaoran que le sale naturalmente. - Eriol sonrió mientras negaba.

- Desde cuando le dices Shaoran - soltó casi con sarcasmo - no mejor no me lo digas no quiero saber tus detalles escabrosos, de anoche - Sakura suspiró con fastidio.

- bien si quieres la verdad ahí va, anoche me fui con Shaoran y dormimos juntos, una de mis mejores noches - mencionó seria, pero pronto la palmada en la cabeza por parte de Eriol le hizo sonreír.

- creería cualquier cosa menos eso, tu ganas te creo que lo viste en la mañana, en el trabajo - mencionó poniendo especial énfasis en la última palabra - has dicho la verdad y te creo.

- eso te pasa por no creerme - soltó suavemente mientras se levantaba - muchas gracias por el té. - Eriol afirmó mientras le veía partir con un trapeador y un balde. - voy a limpiar los vestuarios, le hace falta - Eriol se iba a negar - ya no vienen las madres lo turnos que quedan soy de juveniles y adultos - soltó caminando en dirección a de la puerta de los vestuarios. - mientras más temprano termine más temprano me iré.

- seguramente necesitas dormir - soltó Eriol siguiendo el chiste que ella había comenzado. Sakura sonrió mientras negaba y le decía mientras abría las puertas de los vestuarios.

- ¿no qué me creías? - Sakura sonrió mientras le sacaba la lengua cuando niña y se adentraba en los vestuarios. Tan pronto como tomó asiento en las bancas de las duchas las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y ya no pudo detenerlas. Lloro amargamente por varios minutos hasta que pudo levantar su mirada y ver a los azulejos blancos que estaba frente a ella, no quería reconocerlo pero le había destrozado por dentro ver lo que vio.

- Nos veremos la próxima clase - mencionó Shaoran mientras salía tras sus alumnos de la clase - quiero que practique más los giros en el aire deben confiar más en el otro, falta muy poco para la competencia de la cuidad, deben esforzarse todavía un poco más - lo alumnos que salían cansados y sudorosos afirmaron, Shaoran era sin duda el mejor instructor, pero al mismo tiempo el más exigente nada parecía estar completamente bien nunca, pero los resultados siempre eran abrumadores.

Shaoran les observó eran jóvenes pero tenían mucho potencial, además de que eran muy dedicados y eso era un éxito casi asegurado. Miró a todos lados cuando les vio entrar en los vestuarios, no le había visto en toda la tarde y la verdad que se había quedado preocupado por ella en cuanto supo que había entrado empapada, estaba seguro que no era una conducta normal.

- Eriol amigo, prepara algo tibio este invierno está más fuerte que nunca- mencionó Shaoran con buen humor después de la clase. Eriol sonrió mientras Tomoyo se acercaba a la barra.

- todo listo - mencionó suavemente mostrando que las mesas estaban completamente limpias y ordenadas. Shaoran observó los mismos que su amigo.

- Porque contratamos a Sakura si Tomoyo hace su trabajo - comentó tranquilamente mientras sonreía.

- Porque Sakura lo necesitaba y porque solo por hoy le estoy dando una mano, tendría que ponerse contento Lee - soltó Tomoyo con enfado, Shaoran le miró sonrió y afirmó.

- yo solo preguntaba y dime Shaoran, lee me suena a mi padre - mencionó tranquilamente. - no me preocupa quien haga el trabajo mientras este hecho, además debo reconocerte que lograste que este holgazán se moviera para trabajar - mencionó mirando a Eriol. Antes de que Eriol pudiera acotar algo a su defensa - y hablando de holgazanes ¿Dónde está Sakura? - mencionó mientras miraba a todos lados - no la he visto en todo el día.

- de pronto tanta curiosidad, hace un par de días no podías verle y ahora te preocupa donde está - mencionó Eriol recargado en la barra - al menos me dirás el por qué ¿no? - mencionó suavemente.

- no, no te incumbe - soltó rápidamente causando la sonrisa traviesa en Tomoyo - eres demasiado curioso Eriol, además puedo encontrarla por mis medios - mencionó tranquilamente mientras dejaba la taza de café sobre la mesa y partía con las manos en los bolsillos - nos veremos, cuando quieran pueden irse me encargaré de cerrar todo ni bien termine con la limpieza de la pista - soltó mientras le saluda.

En cuanto estuvieron los dos solos, Tomoyo soltó la risa - es muy extraño - mencionó tranquilamente mirando a su novio quien obviamente estaba más que fastidiado - pero lo que me sorprende es que su preocupación por Sakura es legitima - mencionó algo más seria pero con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- y eso te alegra - mencionó Eriol con obvio fastidio - Shaoran no es bueno para Sakura - mencionó suavemente mientras miraba a Tomoyo quien le acariciaba el rostro.

- deja por un momento el papel de hermano mayor de Sakura, ella es una mujer que puede cuidarse bien por si misma - Tomoyo sonrió - además no sería malo que tuviera alguien que se preocupara con ella. Ya te lo comenté hace unos días la situación no está bien, Sakura está viviendo sola si algo le pasa no tiene quien sepa de ella - mencionó calmadamente.

- lo sé Tomy lo he visto - soltó tranquilamente mientras le tomaba la mano - le propusiste que fuera a vivir con nosotros - Tomoyo sonrió mientras afirmaba - dijo que no ¿verdad? - soltó mientras bajaba la mirada.

- exactamente sabes bien que Sakura no quiere inmiscuirse en nuestra intimidad, sobre todo después de lo que nos costó unirnos y tomar el paso de compartir un departamento. O al menos eso me dijo, pero también sabes que es muy orgullosa. - Ambos afirmaron.

- ¿Qué haremos? - mencionó Eriol preocupado - temo que Shin tome represarías contra ella - soltó intranquilo - no creo que se quede así como así, sabes que para él Sakura significaba la esposa perfecta, para engañar a sus padre y el continuar con su vida - mencionó con furia.

- si lo sé, sin ella las cosas se le complicarán y más tan cerca de la fecha del casamiento - soltó suavemente - deberemos estar atentos, mas que nunca no quiero que le pase algo - Eriol afirmó mientras le tomaba la mano y le daba su chaqueta.

- lo sé ninguno de los dos queremos que algo le suceda - mencionó preocupado - pero por el momento no podemos hacer mucho. Debemos hablar con Sakura en cuanto la tempestad pase un poco - Tomoyo afirmó.

- ¿ya nos vamos? - soltó intranquila, Eriol afirmó - pero si todavía no cerramos la pista.

- ya oíste a Shaoran - mencionó tranquilo mientras le tomaba de la cintura- además quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido, con todo esto quiero volver a donde nos quedamos está mañana - Tomoyo se sonrojo.

- Eriol - el sonrió con gracia y cual niño inocente - voy a pensar que Shaoran tiene razón sobre que buscas cualquier excusa para no trabajar - Eriol le estrechó entre su cuerpo y el coche, besándole apasionadamente.

- no me importa a lo que le de la razón, tu eres mi mejor excusa - mencionó mientras le besaba nuevamente para apartarse abriéndole la puerta - o me vas a negar que te agrada la idea - Tomoyo sonrió y negó.

- eso pensaba - mencionó suavemente lo que hizo reír a Tomoyo - vamos entonces debemos cenar algo contundente y delicioso - mencionó mientras se subían al auto y salían en dirección a los apartamentos.

- Hasta que te encontré- mencionó Shaoran mientras abría la puerta de la terraza de la pista. Sakura volteó saltando grácilmente de la barra de la terraza.

- lo siento, me necesitabas - soltó mientras se acomodaba las ropa y pasaba las manos con insistencia por su ojos. Shaoran negó mientras se acercaba a ella y le miraba detenidamente. - Lo siento - volvió a mencionar mientras se secaba los restos de lágrimas. - sé que hoy no trabaje muy bien - mencionó apenada desviando la vista de la de él.

- no era por lo que te buscaba - Ella volteó sorprendida encontrándose con un rostro relajado y con una tierna sonrisa - que piensas que soy un ogro o algo parecido - mencionó tranquilamente asombrándola aún más - solo te buscaba porque… - se apartó de ella y se apoyó en el barandal. - Eriol me comentó lo de tu novio - soltó mientras veía como ella apartaba el rostro y cruzaba los brazos.

- era esperable - mencionó suavemente - las cosas no iban bien - mencionó calmadamente, pero visiblemente afligida.

- Eso tampoco le da derecho a engañarte - mencionó mientras ella volteaba asombrada mirándolo con desconcierto.

- en realidad si cuando no te comportas como una prometida - Sakura suspiró - necesitaba algo de lo que yo no podía satisfacerle, no puedo culparlo por buscar por otro lado - mencionó afligida mientras la lágrimas se agrupaban en sus ojos y ella intentaba disimularlas restregándose los ojos - no se puede tener todo, o al menos yo no, quiero ser la mejor y en ese camino no queda lugar para la felicidad.

- no puedo negarte mucho, pues es mi idea también - mencionó calmadamente - pero de algo si puedo asegurarte, que no importa lo que te haya dicho, no debes creerle nada - Sakura levantó la vista con sorpresa. El le sonrió mientras caminaba hasta donde estaba ella y secaba con delicadeza la lágrimas que escurrían en ese momento - el enojo no es buen momento para hablar, lo que hizo no está bien y no importa lo que tu hicieras, las cosas deben hablarse, y respecto a lo que puede decirte, probablemente no lo sintió de verdad, es el dolor y el enojo hablando. - Shaoran sonrió mientras le acariciaba el rostro - no debes creer nada pues no es verdad - Sakura le miró asombrada -tan extraño te parezca que sepa algo de relaciones.

Sakura rió mientras intentaba contener el hipo del llanto - no, no es eso - mencionó mientras le miraba a los ojos - es solo que me sorprende que sepas que es lo que paso exactamente cuando no se lo he dicho a nadie - Shaoran volvió a sonreír y levantaba los hombros caminando hacía la puerta.

- no solo soy habilidoso y hermoso, también adivino - Sakura sonrió - vamos es tarde y está muy frío, parece que va a nevar de nuevo - Sakura le vio mirar el cielo y se sonrojo. - vamos o prefieres congelarte - ella afirmó mientras le seguía.

**Notas de la autora**

Hola a todos muchísimas gracias por los reviews, la verdad que estoy muy emocionada por la comprensión que todos me brindaron, la verdad que me organice para actualizar en días pautados así se me hace más fácil, aunque puede que adelante o atrase por situaciones particulares. En fin espero que les haya gustado tanto este capitulo como me gustó a mi escribirlo. Shaoran es un dulce jaja y Sakura sin notarlo lo verá como la luz en su oscurecida vida… ya me fui en fin espero sus comentarios y muchas gracias de nuevo por responder.

Ahora si la respuestas de los reviews de los capítulo anterior, como verán he estado corta de tiempo y como la mayoria me respondió que no era una molestia que les contestara en el medio que me fuera más comodo. Así que por falta de tiempo respondo en chap besos!

_**Celina Sosa**__ : celi, bueno que puedo decir como ya habrás leído, digamos que Sakura le oculta la verdad a su "hermano mayor", porque quiere evitar los malos entendidos y al mismo tiempo porque interiormente no quiere tomar esa noche como algo más y mal entender las buenas intensiones de Shaoran, las cuales obviamente Eriol no entenderá más que como una jugarreta de su amigo para aprovecharse de su hermanita. Seguro en un futuro chap algo de esto vuelve porque no me puedo quedar con las ganas de que la escena realmente sea un revuelo. Muchas gracias por seguirme siempre, y espero tu opinión del chap de hoy. Mucha suerte besotes!_

_**LMUndime**____hola no te preocupes lo de la mala memoria nos pasa a todos. A mi me suele pasar seguido más cuando leó mucho fic en un solo día termino no recordando cual leí o no. Creo que este es el primer review que me dejas, o al menos eso tengo en mi registro, por lo que no sé si lo había leído antes. Lo que si estoy segura que me dejaste y lees mi fic "réquiem para un corazón", espero ayude a la memoria. Muchas gracias por tu review que puedo decirte de s&S soy una fanática, siempre los pongo en mis fic me parece una pareja muy manuable, además estoy enamorada de ellos, por lo genera o hasta el momento son siempre ellos los principales. Y este fic bueno quiero que ellos se lleven cada vez mejor…. Espero tus comentarios de este nuevo chap y gracias por todo el apoyo y bienvenida a este fic. Gracias!_

_**Johann-Ikari**___

_Hola gracias! Por siempre dejarme reviews tan buenas, sobre todo por compenetrarte tanto en la historia y siempre comentar algo, no sabes lo importante que es eso para mi. Bueno me pone más que contenta que Shaoran te haya sorprendido, como seguramente vas notando en este chap en particular, casi al final Shaoran ha sufrido también bastante por el amor, pero más allá de los parecido en la vida lo que en realidad le motiva a Shaoran en la admiración y la sorpresa de encontrar una persona como Sakura, que es diferente a todo lo que conocía. Seguramente con el correr del fic Shaoran se va a ir mostrando un poco más como es él, puesto que en realidad el Shaoran malhumorado es parte de un pasado no muy feliz. A Sakura lamento decirlo pero va en picada, todavía le quedan algunas cosas que pasar pero como todo donde hay algo malo también hay cosas buenas. _

_Gracias por lo de la pareja E&T la verdad… es que en el momento no hice mucho más extensiva la escena porque para serte honesta no le di gran protagónico, era una circunstancia como algo más provocativo, pero prometo poner una escena más larga y "picante" de esta parejita puesto que creo que los perfiles dan para algo así jaja. Ese día voy a esperar tus comentarios con ansias. Espero haber contestado bien todas las cosas que me escribiste y que aprecio mucho, muchos saludos y nos vemos en el próximo._

_**Danny1989: **_

_Holaaa! Gracias por la comprensión significa mucho para mi, porque si estas en la uni seguro sabes como es la cosa, cada vez más cosas que hacer y menos tiempo para disfrutar. Por suerte por el momento vamos bien, como comenté más arriba puse días de actualización, digamos así como una fecha límite, para que no se pierda la continuidad del fic. _

_Que puedo decir del chap anterior estoy feliz, creo que como dijiste estaba para los dos públicos, para los dos justos, quiero que E&T sean partícipes más que una pareja "rescata momento en blanco" como yo les digo, que cuando la inspiración para unir escenas falla entrar al rescate. Por eso estoy contenta que el chap mostrara esa dualidad, además adoro las dos parejas me parecen encantadoras. Bueno por el momento eso, espero tu review de este chap y muchas gracias de nuevo por el apoyo y la comprensión, prometo no desalentarme y seguir con el fic aunque me cueste horas extra despierta!. Muchos saludos_

_**Naori:**_

_Holaaa espero que te hayan quedado dedos, no tarde tanto pero tampoco fue poco jajaja. Bueno gracias por hablar tan bien de mi fic y me encanta que te sorprenda, como siempre digo espero no defraudarte en este chap y que me dejes tus opiniones que son re importantes. Muchas gracias de nuevo por el apoyo y la comprensión, muchos saludos!_

_**Angy B Mizuhara:**_

_Hola y bienvenida! Me da mucha alegría recibir un review de alguien nuevo, así que mi mas cordial bienvenida y mis agradecimientos por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme tu opinión. Bueno que puedo decir más que agradecerte tu comprensión, y más aún cuando sé que sufris lo mismo que yo, también pase un tiempo alejada de fanfiction -sin escribir por falta de inspiración la que por suerte volvió pero toda junta, y ahora tengo muchos fic que actualizar- en fin gracias y te prometo no dejar el fic aunque tenga que actualizar lento, porque quiero darle un cierre, también puedo decirte que hay fic para rato, porque es una trama que vengo pensando hace mucho pero que no había plasmado y ahora que lo hice no pienso detenerme!. Gracias por los comentarios tan lindos sobre mi fic, espero no defraudarte con este chap, espero tus comentarios muchos saludos!_

_**Rosh Bernal:**_

_Gracias! Me emociona que te pareciera tierno, en realidad esa era la idea mostrar el lado tierno del Shaoran malhumorado y si las cosas entre ellos van viajando a buen puerto eso es seguro porque me encanta la pareja. Gracias por siempre hacerte un tiempo para dejarme reviews de verdad son re importantes, espero también que este chap haya sido de tu agrado y encuentres este nuevo pedacito del pasado de Shaoran, tan revelador como pretendía ser. Gracias también por los buenos deseos te los agradezco de corazón, nos estamos viendo besotes!_

_**Kathy:**_

_Holaaa! La que tiene que agradecerte por seguir dejándome reviews cuando yo no te respondía soy yo estoy más que agradecida. Me encanta que me sugieran cosas con los reviews tanto ideas como cosas a corregir porque es lo divertido de escribir y publicar, así que gracias por sugerirme tan buena idea, y que ayuda al fic, porque la verdad que a veces pasa que como uno tiene toda la trama (y sus pormenores) metido en la cabeza algunas cosas se dan por sentado o se me pasan por alto. Por eso gracias. Con el tema de la escena "el momento de la verdad" - que creo es un buen titulo para chap.- todos estamos esperando incluso yo, me muero de ansias de escribirlo y ver que resulta, aunque como pequeño adelanto ese no es el clímax de la trama, en realidad es el escalafón para mucho más. En realidad plantea el nudo de la cuestión, lo que va a desastar la subida hacía el clímax, ja siempre me voy con mi bocota, pero en fin te dejo con un poco más de intriga jeje. Bueno muchos saludos y gracias también por la comprensión mis tiempos se acortan pero voy a ponerle toda la voluntad. A me olvidaba con el tema del mail que dejo el mío porque el tuyo me parece lo censuró la página el mío es muchas gracias a todos por dejarme tan hermosos reviews me llena de buenas ondas, y me dan muchas gracias de continuar sobre todo por la gran aceptación que ha tenido el fic, así que todas mis energías están en dar un fic cada vez mejor y que les parezca tan bueno como hasta el momento. Me da mucha emoción recibir su opiniones y ver tanto entusiasmo así que por favor no me priven de ellas realmente son el motor de este fic. Gracias a todos también por dejarme compartir con ustedes su fic y recibirlo tan respetuosamente como lo hacen. Por ser tan comprensivos con la situación, y si algo les puedo prometer es seguir hasta el final. Muchas gracias a todos!_

Espero sus comentarios del chap de hoy y si todo sale bien, la fecha límite del próximo chap es el 25/03. Así que nos estamos viendo mis mejores deseos a todos!


	6. El sol tras la tormenta

Cuando el sueño termina

**Cuando el sueño termina**

**Summary:** cuando el sueño se termina y la realidad golpea nuestros corazones que nos espera más que la desesperanza, pero ellos encontrarán la manera de volver la vida en un sueño viviente. ella un bailarina profesional que decide dejar de intentarlo, él un patinador que perdió las esperanzas para continuar. Ella le enseñará que la perfección está en el corazón de cada uno y que brilla cuando hay alma. Él le enseñará que se puede ser amada en la imperfección de la vida. (AU- S&S – E&T)

Como sabrán los personajes de CCS pertenecen a Clamp y esto tiene solo fines de esparcimiento.

**Capitulo 6: El sol tras la tormenta**

_ en realidad si cuando no te comportas como una prometida - Sakura suspiró - necesitaba algo de lo que yo no podía satisfacerle, no puedo culparlo por buscar por otro lado - mencionó afligida mientras la lágrimas se agrupaban en sus ojos y ella intentaba disimularlas restregándose los ojos - no se puede tener todo, o al menos yo no, quiero ser la mejor y en ese camino no queda lugar para la felicidad._

_ no puedo negarte mucho, pues es mi idea también - mencionó calmadamente - pero de algo si puedo asegurarte, que no importa lo que te haya dicho, no debes creerle nada - Sakura levantó la vista con sorpresa. El le sonrió mientras caminaba hasta donde estaba ella y secaba con delicadeza la lágrimas que escurrían en ese momento - el enojo no es buen momento para hablar, lo que hizo no está bien y no importa lo que tu hicieras, las cosas deben hablarse, y respecto a lo que puede decirte, probablemente no lo sintió de verdad, es el dolor y el enojo hablando. - Shaoran sonrió mientras le acariciaba el rostro - no debes creer nada pues no es verdad - Sakura le miró asombrada -tan extraño te parezca que sepa algo de relaciones._

_Sakura rió mientras intentaba contener el hipo del llanto - no, no es eso - mencionó mientras le miraba a los ojos - es solo que me sorprende que sepas que es lo que paso exactamente cuando no se lo he dicho a nadie - Shaoran volvió a sonreír y levantaba los hombros caminando hacía la puerta._

_ no solo soy habilidoso y hermoso, también adivino - Sakura sonrió - vamos es tarde y está muy frío, parece que va a nevar de nuevo - Sakura le vio mirar el cielo y se sonrojo. - vamos o prefieres congelarte - ella afirmó mientras le seguía._

Ambos recorrieron lentamente las escaleras a paso tranquilo, algo en el rostro masculino no le dejaba tranquila. O tal vez era su conciencia, sabía que no podría culparle si después de su desastroso día de trabajo el decidía despedirla. Después de todo estaría en su derecho, no había sido la mejor empleada. Le observó por varios minutos, le veía de espalda por lo que su rostro era solo una imagen fabricada por su mente, iba con las manos en los bolsillos y caminaba a paso confiado. Pero había algo en su forma de andar que no parecía ser la de siempre, apostaría que las manos en sus bolsillos estaban tensionada y formando un puño.

Dios necesitaba descansar su cabeza era un lío, todo estaba demasiado alborotado. Los gritos de shin le habían perturbado más de lo que ella creía posible, ya suponía que la gente le gritaría por solo tener un mal día. Suspiró mientras ambos atravesaron el umbral de la puerta ingresando a la cafetería de la pista.

- Shaoran realmente siento mucho lo de hoy, sé que no cumplí mi trabajo como debía pero… - suspiró nuevamente cuando Shaoran se volteó súbitamente para verle, lo que le hizo bajar el rostro - sé que no tienes porque entender todo esto y agradezco que seas tan amable conmigo. Pero también sé que esto es un negocio que necesita empleados para que ayuden y bueno… comprenderé si decides que no me necesitan aquí - suspiró luego de pronunciar toda la frase sin siquiera inspirar.

No se atrevía a levantar la vista hasta que escuchó la súbita carcajada de su jefe - pero que estas pensando Sakura, no te despediré porque tu vida haya quedo patas para arriba, todos tenemos malos días. Además hiciste que Eriol trabajar, también Daidogui lo cual es mucho decir. Sobre todo por Eriol, no debes preocuparte - ella le miraba asombrada - además puedo descontarte el día por llegar tarde - mencionó en tono de burla.

Permaneció observándole esperando que en algún momento, abandonara la risa y le gritara que estaba despedida o algo similar. Pero nada sucedió él continuó sonriendo y negando mientras se alejaba a la pista.

- vamos Sakura ya deja esa cara de asombro, pensé que comprendías que he solo tengo malos días. No es que me dedique a torturar personas – soltó aún riendo - que te despida… si te despidiera que tendría que hacer con Eriol. Desde que está de novio no ha venido a trabajar un solo fin de semana. - Sakura sonrió mientras le miraba negando - vamos haremos algo que te animará - mencionó cual niño en un parque a punto de subir al juego más emocionante.

- ¿qué? - mencionó mientras se acercaba a él, quien le tomó por las muñeca y prácticamente le arrastró hacía la pista. Cuando estuvieron cerca desviaron hacia el cuarto de almacenamiento de los patines - oh! no eso si que no. Shaoran no puedo, no sé, no quiero - Shaoran sonrió maliciosamente y prácticamente la cargo en un hombro hasta sentarla en un butaca.

- o vamos tantos "no" en una sola frase - soltó casi riendo por la cara de enfado aniñado que adornaba la cara de la mujer - o vamos hasta mis sobrinas podrían mejor cara - le sonrió asombrada, hasta con ilusión en los ojos.

- ¿tiene sobrinas? - mencionó casi saltando - ¿Cuántas, donde viven? - Shaoran se volvió a ella, era sin duda una mujer tan volátil, que resultaba divertido - oh! Vamos no me dirás - se sentó en el piso frente a ella tomándole el pie e intentando sacarle las zapatillas. Pero ella se movió rápidamente y contrajo sus piernas hacía ella.

- oh vamos Sakura, no otra vez con lo de los pies - ella negó aún con los brazos cruzados sobre sus piernas contraídas y negando - pareces una niña - soltó riendo abiertamente, contagiando la risa a Sakura quien pronto estiró sus piernas nuevamente. - tengo un trato que proponerte - soltó aún riendo un poco - te diré todo lo que quieras saber de mis sobrinas, si me dices cuanto calzas - le meditó por unos segundos mientras trenzaba su pelo dorado hasta que suspiró y le dejó tomar sus pies.

- 37 - Shaoran afirmó mientras le sacaba las zapatillas y miraba su pie - ¿Qué no me crees? - mencionó divertida - ahora vas a decirme que también puedes adivinar el número con solo mirarlo - el negó algo serio, por lo que ella permaneció en silencio.

- lo tengo - soltó tranquilamente mientras se levantaba del suelo y desaparecía tras los estantes de cuarto, apareciendo con unos patines de cuero blanco que parecían casi nuevos - no son nuevos, porque te lastimarían los pies, pero van a ir bien contigo, en realidad eso creo - soltó mientras se sentaba junto a ella, le colocaba los patines para sentarse luego nuevamente en el piso y atarlos pacientemente. - si creo que te irán bien - Sakura sonrió mirando sus pies. - ¿Qué sucede? - ella le miró había una duda casi agresiva en sus ojos.

- no es nada, me pregunto como voy a pararme si no puedo mover mis tobillos - Shaoran sonrió ante la acotación - vamos a ponerlo de este modo, no estoy acostumbrada a algo como esto - él volvió a sonreír mientras se levantaba de donde estaba.

- dime algo ¿no los sientes demasiado ajustados? - ella negó tranquilamente, él volvió a arrodillarse frente a ella y pasar la mano por la parte alta del patín y cerciorarse que había espacia suficiente para que pudiera moverse tranquilamente. Volvió a afirmar mientras le tomaba de las manos y le ayudaba a levantarse casi de un solo tirón.

- bien ya puedes abrir los ojos - mencionó divertido al notar que los había cerrado en el momento en que le impulsó.

- ¿no estoy en el suelo verdad? - susurró suavemente sin intensiones de soltarle. Shaoran simplemente sonrió observando por primera vez su rostro, era muy hermoso, su piel era clara y con algunas pecas. Que le daban un tono infantil, se preguntaba cuantos años tendría. - ¿no vas a responderme? - soltó mientras abría lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con sus pares pardos, que le miraban tiernamente y con curiosidad. Pronto el sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y le soltó las manos tan súbitamente que fue necesario hacer unos pasos, en los que ella cerró los ojos y las manos. - no me caí - dijo abriendo primero un ojo y luego el otro - ¡¡no me caí!! - mencionó con emoción prácticamente saltando. Pronto recordó que no estaba sola y un sonrojo mayor cubrió sus mejillas - lo siento - murmuró quedadamente por las vergüenza.

Shaoran simplemente le sonrió mientras desaparecía tras los estantes - espera un momento, estaré de vuelta en unos segundo, puedes sentarte o intentar caminar, no te caerás ten fe - su voz se perdía conforme se alejaba.

- no voy a caerme, si como no apenas puedo moverme - soltó para si mientras suspiraba y miraba sus pies - creo que esto será peor que aprender las "piruetas consecutivas"1, bien vamos - soltó mientras movía un pie tras otro encontrando que si bien, no poder mover el tobillo dificultaba las cosas, podía moverse con bastante facilidad. Más confiada salió del cuarto de patines y se dirigió a la pista.

Miró sus patines, cuanto tiempo lleva sin usarlo, los había dejado arrumbados en una caja, pero ¿Qué le había llevado a elegirlos por sobre los que estaban en los aparadores?, siquiera los había usado para entrenar a sus alumnos, no los había usado en publico, no desde esa noche. Terminó de atarlos y sacudió la cabeza intentando borrar esos recuerdos, intentando apartar la tristeza que le invadía conjuntamente con la frustración.

- veo que no has terminado en el piso - soltó divertido viendo la indecisión en los ojos de la mujer, quien miraba la pista como si fuera un estanque de lava - puedo asegurarte que si pudiste caminar con ellos, el hielo te resultará tarea sencilla. - ella volteó poniendo las manos en la cadera y nuevamente esa cara de enfado tan graciosa.

- Tu lo dices porque prácticamente aprendiste a camina y a patinar el mismo tiempo, es lo mismo que si yo… olvídalo - soltó enfadada mirando el hielo - no, definitivamente no puedo, voy a terminar hecha un témpano o parte de la pista. - Shaoran le observó por primera vez notando que lo que llevaba puesto, un suéter de cuello alto, unas calzas negras con un pantalón corto de tela de algodón negro. Debía reconocerlo más allá de que las ropa le sentara bien no era adecuada para la pista. - ¿Shaoran? - mencionó a sentir los pasos tras ella, pero cuando volteó él no estaba. - genial ahora desaparece - sonrió mientras negaba ¿Cómo podía moverse tan rápido con esas cosas en los pies?. Volvió a negar mientras miraba la pista.

"_- vamos Sakura - mencionaba a su madre desde el centro del estanque - no tengas miedo tu puedes - le gritaba entusiasmada, sonriéndola y abriéndole los brazos para recibirla. Se veía a si misma de muy corta edad con los patines de hielo puestos y sonriendo hasta llegar a los brazos de su madre."_

- ponte esto o pescarás un resfriado - volteó casi en un segundo mirándole con asombro - lo siento - soltó asombrado por los ojos de la chica que estaban cristalinos - no pensé que te asustarías - ella negó y sonrió mirando la campera que el traía en sus manos. - sé que no parece algo abrigado pero créeme lo es - ella sonrió mientras aceptaba el abrigo.

- lo que ti digas, tu eres el entendido - Shaoran sonrió mientras veía que la campera le quedaba de verdad algo grande pero en pocos minutos a fuerza de dobleces y de ajustes de las correas había quedado bastante bien.

- bien todo listo vamos - mencionó el hombre entrando de lleno a la pista y moviéndose con soltura por el hielo hasta detenerse a unos metros de ella. Le observó miraba el hielo dudosa nuevamente sin moverse - vamos Sakura debes intentarlo - ella negó, por lo que se movió hasta estar frente a ella nuevamente.

- no voy hacerlo, esta locura llegó demasiado lejos - mencionó casi con vergüenza - terminaré en el suelo con todos los huesos rotos y voy a tener que escuchar a la señora Huan criticándome por algo más que mis defectuosas piernas y pies - Shaoran negó mientras le tomaba las manos.

- vamos te prometí que te contaría lo de mis sobrinas si pisabas el hielo, solo inténtalo y si aún así sigues pensando que es una mala idea, iremos a la cafetería por unos cafés y saldremos de la pista ¿trato? - suspiró sonoramente mirando su pies nuevamente para volver a él.

- que más da, ya estoy en el borde del abismo, solo necesito un empujón - casi no puedo terminar la frase cuando Shaoran sonrió y con un rápido movimiento le tomó por la cintura y la dejó en el hielo.

- tienes una sería tendencia a cerrar los ojos Sakura - soltó riendo mientras le tomaba las manos - pero tendrás que abrirlos salvo claro quieras terminar en alguna de las paredes - el sonrojo adornó su rostro mientras abría los ojos.

- me siento muy tonta - chilló en una voz contenida. Shaoran negó - no sé siquiera que hacer sin intentar correr, caminar o no sé - él volvió a sonreír mientras le tomaba las manos y comenzaba a patinar para atrás apenas moviendo los pies. Lo que llevó a que Sakura comenzara a deslizarse suavemente.

Sakura miró sus pies y como el hielo pasaba bajo ellos, sonrió emocionada apretando con más fuerza las manos de Shaoran. Levantó el rostro y le sonrió abiertamente mostrando su emoción lo que provocó que Shaoran sonriera en respuesta. Con una sonrisa de lo más sincera, mostrándose feliz.

- ves que no es tan difícil - ella afirmó aún emocionada - ahora intenta mover los pies en diagonal suavemente, balanceando el peso de tu cuerpo de un lado al otro - afirmó mientras comenzaba lentamente a mover los pies como él le había indicado, la velocidad aumentó aún más. - vas muy bien - soltó divertido viendo lo rápido que ella se adaptaba al hielo y a controlar los patines, sin duda el ballet le daba mucho control de su cuerpo, así también fuerza en sus piernas.

- esto es menos traumático de lo que me imaginaba - soltó suspirando sin despegar la mirada de sus pies - aunque todavía me siento terriblemente torpe, como si tuviera dos bloquees en los pies.

Shaoran comenzó a reír ante el comentario lo que llamó la atención por lo que se volvió a él y le sonrió nuevamente - es solo tiempo Sakura, con el y la práctica hasta los bloques de cemento se transformarán el algo cómodo - ella afirmó.

- y ahora que hago - soltó mirando hacía adelante donde empezó la curva de la pista.

- carga el peso sobre la pierna que queda hacía el interior de la pista, la otra déjala con menos peso esto te permitirá girar, cuando estés en la curva flexiona tu pierna, la que tiene el peso y doblarás sin problemas - ella afirmó y sonrió mientras le miraba insegura - ¿confías en mi? - le miró sorprendida pero luego sonrió

- tengo otra opción - negó suavemente mientras le soltaba una mano y giraba sobre si hasta quedar a junto a ella, del lado interno. Puso la mano libre en la cintura de ella y la presionó suavemente

- bien - mencionó cerca de ella - ahora cuando te diga recarga tu peso en la pierna que te dije - Sakura afirmó, mientras veía que Shaoran le tomaba la mano del tal manera que le guiaba con el cuerpo - ahora - soltó cuando la curva comenzaba, ella obedeció concentrada, lo que provocó una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de él. - ahora flexiona la pierna - ambos giraron suavemente siguiendo la concavidad de la pista - asienta suavemente la otra pierna y ve pasando el peso lentamente conforme entramos a la recta - ambos llegaron sin problemas nuevamente a la recta.

Quedaron en silencio solo deslizándose con el impulso que tenían. Shaoran esperaba su reacción pero solo estaba con el rostro ido. Pero pronto estalló de alegría.

- ¡¡ lo logré, lo logré!! - grito emocionada mientras levantaba los brazos y le abrazaba tomándole por sorpresa - lo logre - mencionó riendo, Shaoran sonrió mientras le abrazaba también primero con duda pero luego con algo más de seguridad intentando no perder el equilibrio.

Permanecieron unos segundos así hasta que Sakura reaccionó en donde se encontraba y prácticamente saltó de sus brazos, cayendo en el hielo perdiendo todo el equilibrio. Cerró los ojos esperando el impacto pero nunca llegó, abrió los ojos para encontrarse que Shaoran el tenía por la cintura con un mano.

- mejor dejamos los festejos para tierra firme - soltó divertido - ¿quieres intentarlo de nuevo? - Sakura afirmó aún avergonzada pero sonriendo.

- si a ti no te molesta- soltó cohibida - seguramente es aburrido para ti enseñarme cuando tu podrías estas patinando como todos los días - él negó mientras le tomaba nuevamente las manos y comenzaba a patinar en reversa.

- es bueno cambiar las rutinas Sakura - mencionó clamada mente pero en tono alegre - además creo que eres buena estudiante - le sonrió en respuesta sonrojándose notoriamente.

- estas loco - murmuró antes de concentrarse nuevamente en sus pies. - ¿Cómo hago para impulsarme? - mencionó al ver como Shaoran, se impulsaba suavemente, pero logrando algo más que la velocidad de deslizarse.

- doblas las rodillas de la pierna que tiene el peso y tiras un poco el torso hacía adelante, cuando pasas el peso aflojas la presión y te impulsas suavemente en la dirección en que está l aparte superior de cuerpo - ella sonrió mientras lo intentaba, aunque trastabilló en los primeros intentos - mantén un ritmo, uno. Dos. Uno, dos - ella sonrió mientras veía que al seguir el ritmo lo que parecía en un momento casi imposible comenzaba a ser agradable y sencillo. - así vas muy bien - soltó sonriendo observándole los pies.

El pelinegro estaba sentado en el sofá de su apartamento, mirando a su novia quien desfilaba de un lado al otro del departamento solo con una bata puestas.

- que intentas Tomy - soltó seductoramente, a lo que su pareja sonrió con tranquilidad mientras negaba.

- vamos Eriol, necesitamos una tregua y descansar, además no puedo encontrar mi bolso - soltó con preocupación - ¿crees que lo dejé en el auto o en la pista? - el inglés sonrió mientras se levantaba de donde estaba y le abrazaba por la cintura

- no lo sé, no estaba precisamente concentrado en tu bolso, cariño - soltó casi riendo, lo que provocó que Tomoyo también respondiera igual - si quieres puedo ir a ver, después de todo estoy más vestido que tu. Porque no te duchas y cenamos algo - le susurró suavemente mientras dejaba besos mariposa en su cuello.

- de acuerdo, pero si no está en el auto, podrías telefonear a Shaoran para saber si está en la pista, solo quiero quedarme tranquila de que no la extravié, sabes que suelo ser muy olvidadiza - Eriol sonrió mientras afirmaba.

- a sus ordenes madame - le besó en los labios - iré al estacionamiento y volveré a preparar la cena ¿OK? - ella afirmó tranquilamente mientras se encaminaba al cuarto de baño, desprendiendo la bata que cayó al suelo a mitad de camino. - quieres matarme ¿verdad? - soltó seductoramente sonriendo ante la sonrisa pícara de su novia tras cerrar la puerta del baño. - va a volverme - loco susurró para si poniéndose un campera sobre la ropa que vestía. Para salir hacía el estacionamiento

La verdad que no recordaba haberle visto con el bolso, pero también si tenía que se totalmente honesto era a lo que menos atención le había prestado. Probablemente la había dejado en el auto, realmente lo esperaba porque de lo contrario tendría que ir hasta la pista en la primera hora de la mañana, lo que le daría a Shaoran la excusa perfecta para tomarse la mañana en la pista y dejarle atendiendo. Últimamente su amigo pasaba muchas horas en el hielo, lo que le llevaba a pensar que algo le estaba sucediendo, pasaba horas patinando en círculos lo que por lo general hacía cuando necesitaba pensar. Pero de algo si estaba más que seguro, no era una reacción cotidiana en él.

Seguramente era lo mismo que todos los años, se acercaban los regionales, tenía a sus alumnos listos para actuar pero él no se sentía con la voluntad de llevarlos, y más aún temía que alguien le reconociese. Seguramente ese año no era la excepción, tendría que ir él y Shaoran simplemente verías las grabaciones en cuanto volviera, para prepara nuevas rutinas.

Abrió la puerta de su auto y reviso a conciencia cada lugar posible, pero no había nada, seguramente lo había dejado en la pista. Consultó la hora de su reloj y afirmó mientras tomaba su teléfono marcando el número de su mejor amigo. Seguramente aún estaba en la pista, terminando con la limpieza.

El teléfono sonó por varios minutos, pero nadie atendió. Intentó con el número de la pista, lo que solo le dejaba la opción de ir por el bolso personalmente. Miró las llaves que estaban en sus bolsillos y afirmó sonriendo. Mientras marcaba nuevamente el teléfono de su propio apartamento, pero nadie respondió, Tomoyo estaría aún en la ducha.

- _Tomy soy yo, voy a la pista a ver si está allí tu bolso, porque acabo de registrar el auto sin resultados. Shaoran no responde por lo que supongo debe estar descansando en su casa. Volveré en un segundo no te preocupes por la cena pasaré por algo. Te amo -_ mencionó suavemente mientras cortaba dejando el mensaje en el contestador esperaba que Tomoyo mirara la máquina, pero sinceramente lo dudaba.

Sin mucho más se subió al auto, y emprendió el viaje hacía la pista. Recordando una mañana en particular.

-"_que demonios estabas pensando Eriol. Invertir tu dinero en algo tan poco lucrativo, pensé que era un hombre de negocios, además porque no pusiste un bar, te hubiera dejado mejora ganancias- Eriol negó mientras doblaba en la esquina del parque y se detenía en la luz del semáforo._

_- no estoy buscando algo lucrativo Shaoran, sabes que tanto tú como yo no lo necesitamos. Fue idea de unos conocidos, necesito estar en contacto con mis pasiones - soltó sonriendo – y el piano ya no me completa como siempre, primero supuse que era aburrimiento, después cansancio hasta que me di cuenta, que en realidad extraño las pistas, extraño entrenar - soltó suavemente – y por más que me lo niegues tu también has tenido un humor horrible en lo últimos meses, que va empeorando._

_- no me subiré otra vez a los patines, los colgué definitivamente - soltó casi con la voz tomada por la bronca - no quiero recordar nada de lo que tenga que ver con el patín además, sabes que le prometí a mi madre que me haría cargo de la empresa. Y comienza a sonarme no tan malo - su amigo negó casi riendo._

_- ni tu te lo crees - soltó mientras estacionaba frente a la pista - ve y luego habla - le dijo mientras salía del auto, observando la fascinación de su rostro - si después quieres retirarte lo entenderé. Necesitaba algo así, la cuidad tiene pocas pistas reales de entrenamiento y si bien no creo que tengamos una horda de alumnos, nos traerá buenos recuerdos. - Shaoran caminó rengueando de su pierna izquierda y miró el lugar como si se tratara de un hotel 5 estrellas._

_- es mejor de lo que esperaba - soltó con tranquilidad mientras tomaba las muletas del asiento trasero y comenzaba a andar tras su amigo, estaba emocionado como un niño antes de navidad. _

_Al entrar prácticamente había corrido hasta la pista que si bien, estaba desmantelada se podían ver claramente las proporciones._

_- es una de medidas olímpicas - murmuró con emoción mirando alrededor - está más que bien, no esperaba que fuera así - Shaoran volteó hacía Eriol - ¿Cuándo la tendrán lista?, quiero supervisarla, está pista es perfecta. - su amigo sonrió con una gran sonrisa."_

Sin pensarlo ese había sido la causa de que Shaoran se recuperara un poco más rápido de su lesión y por sobre todo su humor, puesto que sabía que si le hubiera dejado encerrado en el departamento como estaba o en la "compañía" de su madre hubiera terminado cometiendo locuras.

Estacionó el auto en la parte trasera de la pista y se sorprendió puesto que el auto de su amigo aún estaba en estacionamiento. ¿Qué demonios sucedía?, pensó súbitamente mientras trotaba a la entrada, encontrando la puerta abierta.

Caminó por la confitería pasando detrás de la barra, todo estaba oscuro apenas iluminado por las luces centrales de la pista. Caminó inseguro, expectante de oír algo extraño que explicara porque estaba todo abierto y su amigo no había respondido.

Cuando estaba llegando a las ventanas que daban a la pista encontró la explicación, en la única mesa que aún tenía las sillas bajas. Estaba el bolso de Sakura de un lado y el celular de su amigo sobre la mesa. _Que demonios?, _maldijo mentalmente mientras avanzaba hacia la pista. Pero antes de poder pasar la puerta de la confitería, y seguir, se quedó mudo de lo que vio más bien de lo que oyó.

Shaoran estaba riendo abiertamente, mientras se recargaba en el centro de la pista y Sakura terminaba nuevamente en el piso.

- eres un desconsiderado, en vez de ayudarme solo te has reído por horas - soltó enfadada todavía en el suelo, él le sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella y le tomaba por el codo para levantarla rápidamente como si no pesara nada.

- yo no soy quien está intentando un giro, cuando apenas puede sostenerse en equilibrio - soltó ácidamente - además tu me dijiste que no necesitabas ayuda - sonrió al ver que volvía a ella la cara de enfado infantil que tantas sonrisas le había robado esa noche. - o vamos te ayudaré -soltó suavemente - pero harás exactamente lo que yo diga - ella le observó con desconfianza marcada en sus ojos. - vamos no tengo pensado hacer algo extraño, ¿tanta desconfianza inspiro? - soltó casi en un resoplido mientras giraba alrededor de ella.

- debo responder - mencionó con gracia casi mareada de seguirlo - sabes cualquier que te viera pensaría que eres un pedante - soltó con soltura - dando vuelta como si fuera lo más sencillo de este mundo.

- lo es - mencionó con gracia mientras le tomaba de la cintura con una mano quedando detrás de ella - inténtalo - soltó suavemente mientras le guiaba - si logro que hagas una pirueta ¿Qué gano? - mencionó con picardía mientras ambos patinaban.

- siempre tiene un precio Shaoran - sonrió con sarcasmo liberándose de su brazo y girándose para patinar en reversa - está bien pon el precio, no lograrás que gire aunque sea lo último que hagas - el sonrió con picardía.

- Acepto el desafió - soltó deteniéndose en la pista súbitamente -me ayudarás con mis alumnos, siempre que quieras ¿trato? - Ella le miró con sorpresa pero afirmó frenando lentamente - ¿Qué pensabas que iba a pedirte? - mencionó sonriéndole casi con sarcasmo - tienes una mente muy pervertida Sakura.

- es lo único que tiene en tu mente, pensaba en algo más material - bufó enfadada. Le sonrió en respuesta afirmó mientras levantaba las manos en señal de rendición.

- está bien, lo asumo mi fama me precede, pero… - guardó silencio y le observó - en fin, el trato está cerrado, tu me ayudarás con mis alumnos siempre que quieras, si yo logro hoy que des una pirueta ¿es así? - ella afirmó - bien eso haré. - sin darle lugar a duda, le tomó rápidamente de la cintura y le giró ambos comenzaron a recorrer la pista en conjunto, dieron medía vuelta - solo sígueme - le murmuró suavemente, el corazón de Sakura se aceleró inusitadamente pero igualmente afirmó.

Eriol se recargó sobre la ventana de la confitería, donde las sombras le ocultaban sabía que si le veían Shaoran detendría todo y realmente estaba curioso de ver que estaban haciendo. Más aún al notar los patines que llevaba puesto su amigo.

Pronto comprendió que intentaba Shaoran, y por un momento quiso salir hacía la pista, era algo peligroso intentar algo así con alguien que recién comenzaba y sabía que Sakura no era una gran patinadora o algo similar. Pero cuando se disponía a avanzar vio algo en los ojos de su amigo, que le detuvo. Miraba a Sakura de tanto en tanto con preocupación y midiendo cada paso a seguir. Eso era nuevo Shaoran no compartía con nadie la pista y mucho menos mostraba preocupación semejante por nadie, siquiera sus alumnos. Era responsable pero nunca así, estaba seguro que era nuevo puesto que siquiera con sus alumnas había patinado, simplemente mostraba y esperaba el resultado.

Recorrían la pista en una sincronización increíble, pronto parecían dos sombras hacían exactamente los mismo. Shaoran despegó suavemente la pierna trasera hasta que quedaba paralela al piso, Sakura le siguió con una facilidad que le sorprendió.

- cuando te diga junta las piernas y tu brazos retraerlos hasta que queden pegados a ti, solo déjate llevar cuando, aterrices solo flexiona las piernas - Sakura volteó con alerta casi con miedo en sus facciones - tranquila no dejaré que caigas, los prometo - giró su rostro a ella y sus ojos se cruzaron, vio en los ámbares una seguridad que le llevó a afirmar convencida de ello - muy bien ¿lista? - ella afirmó tan rápido como lo hizo Shaoran puso sus dos manos alrededor de sus caderas.

Eriol contuvo la respiración, vió como Shaoran le levantaba por la cintura. La altura era justa casi a la altura de su rostro, flexionó los brazos y la lanzó en el aire. Quedó impactado al ver la figura de Sakura elevándose, se mantenía girando a buena velocidad sin siquiera inclinar un poco su eje. Se mantuvo su vista en ella durante todo el recorrido, sin embargo al ver que perdía altura volvió su atención a Shaoran, quien para su sorpresa le seguía a buena velocidad.

La altura desminuía y cuando faltaban unos centímetros abrió los ojos notando que Shaoran estaba cerca, pero sintió en su interior lo que debía hacer, abrió los brazos y el giro se frenó. Tocó el suelo con una pierna y llevó la otra al aire para frenar en una perfecta figura.

Shaoran frenó en seco y le vio sonreír mientras se deslizaba lentamente hasta frenar completamente recuperando la posición. Saltó de emoción en cuanto se detuvo completamente y avanzó a toda velocidad hasta donde estaba su instructor, iba a tanta velocidad que no pudo frenar, por lo que chocó con él.

- no puede ser - soltó lentamente mientras tomaba a Sakura por sus brazos y con delicadeza le alejaba de su cuerpo - no puedes haber hecho eso - ella le miró insegura.

- pero ¿Qué hice? - susurró confundida alejándose un poco más de él. En ese segundo estalló de emoción casi gritando como un loco, levantándola en brazos y girando con ella. - ¿Shaoran?- murmuró confundida sin comprender el porque de tal alegría.

Eriol sonrió mientras cruzaba los brazos por sobre el pecho, quien hubiera dicho que la pequeña Sakura tuviera esa habilidad, pero sobre todo fuera capaz de ganar la admiración del hombre de hielo. Volvió a sonreír, sin duda podía afirmar aquello por la mirada que estuvo en los ojos de su mejor amigo, en el momento que le vio aterrizar con tal gracia. Pese a que el saltó no había sido demasiado alto o con fuerza, la caía que se esperaba torpe terminó por ser suave y técnicamente perfecta.

Volteó sin poder ocultar su sonrisa, viendo como su amigo todavía gritaba como eufórico y reía con ella en brazos, no le veía con tanta felicidad en mucho tiempo. Tal vez estaba presenciando el comienzo de los buenos tiempos. Pasó nuevamente por la barra observando que en le perchero cercano estaba el bolso de su novia, así que lo tomó y salió del lugar. Su alma estaba sin duda reconfortada por ver lo que había visto.

Notas de la autora: _Hola a todos, lamento la demora, pero en fin aquí está el chap. Estoy algo corta de tiempo pero prometo responder a sus reviews personalmente a sus correos, muchas gracias a todos los que me escribieron con tanto entusiasmo como siempre, un gran abrazo. Nos vemos, espero ansiosa sus comentarios, abrazos para todos!! _

1 "Rondegame fûete" disculpen todos aquellos que hablen el francés, llevó años sin escribir el vocabulario del ballet, pero prometo que en el correr de los chap. No va haber errores. En fin este paso de baile es uno de los más complicados en cuanto a realización, consiste en giros sobre una pierna que se continúan soltando la pierna que está recogida para impulsarse (sin asentarla en el suelo nuevamente). La dificultad reside en el la velocidad que lleva el cuerpo, el equilibrio y la fuerza que debe tener la pierna para impulsar a la cadera a girar nuevamente. Se considera que una primera bailarina debe realizar 32 giros consecutivos sin asentar nuevamente la pierna que se recoge en el giro.


	7. Oportunidades

Cuando el sueño termina

**Cuando el sueño termina**

**Summary:** cuando el sueño se termina y la realidad golpea nuestros corazones que nos espera más que la desesperanza, pero ellos encontrarán la manera de volver la vida en un sueño viviente. ella un bailarina profesional que decide dejar de intentarlo, él un patinador que perdió las esperanzas para continuar. Ella le enseñará que la perfección está en el corazón de cada uno y que brilla cuando hay alma. Él le enseñará que se puede ser amada en la imperfección de la vida. (AU- S&S – E&T)

Como sabrán los personajes de CCS pertenecen a Clamp y esto tiene solo fines de esparcimiento.

**Capitulo 7: Oportunidades**

_- pero ¿Qué hice? - susurró confundida alejándose un poco más de él. En ese segundo estalló de emoción casi gritando como un loco, levantándola en brazos y girando con ella. - ¿Shaoran?- murmuró confundida sin comprender el porque de tal alegría._

_Eriol sonrió mientras cruzaba los brazos por sobre el pecho, quien hubiera dicho que la pequeña Sakura tuviera esa habilidad, pero sobre todo fuera capaz de ganar la admiración del hombre de hielo. Volvió a sonreír, sin duda podía afirmar aquello por la mirada que estuvo en los ojos de su mejor amigo, en el momento que le vio aterrizar con tal gracia. Pese a que el saltó no había sido demasiado alto o con fuerza, la caía que se esperaba torpe terminó por ser suave y técnicamente perfecta._

_Volteó sin poder ocultar su sonrisa, viendo como su amigo todavía gritaba como eufórico y reía con ella en brazos, no le veía con tanta felicidad en mucho tiempo. Tal vez estaba presenciando el comienzo de los buenos tiempos. Pasó nuevamente por la barra observando que en le perchero cercano estaba el bolso de su novia, así que lo tomó y salió del lugar. Su alma estaba sin duda reconfortada por ver lo que había visto._

- Amor - susurró Tomoyo en cuanto le vio cruzar por la puerta, caminando rápidamente hacía él - ¿Qué sucedió todo bien? - mencionó acariciando el rostro de su novio con tranquilidad, tratando de sacarlo de una especia de "trance".

- vi a Shaoran patinando - soltó mientras observaba a su "mujer" quien le sonreía sin encontrarle sentido a lo que mencionaba - lo vi patinando como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo - sonrió ampliamente - no puedo creerlo, nuevamente lo está intentando… - Tomoyo le sonrió pero aún sin comprender a que se refería su novio.

- Amor, no lo entiendo. Shaoran siempre patina después de cerrar la pista. ¿Qué paso para que fuera diferente?- Eriol sonrió mientras negaba, había prometido mantener el secreto de su amigo y al mismo tiempo el suyo. Por lo que se disculpó mentalmente sonrió a Tomoyo.

- lo siento preciosa - susurró suavemente mientras le abrazaba por la cintura - es solo que llevaba demasiado tiempo, viendo a mi amigo solo - sentenció calmadamente mientras tomaba asiento en su lugar de la mesa y observaba la comida - esto se ve realmente delicioso, Tomy - Tomoyo sonrió mientras ocupaba su lugar y miraba expectante a su novio quien comenzó a comer como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- Eriol, amor - susurró dulcemente Tomoyo mientras negaba con la cabeza - podrías se más explícito - el hombre levantó la vista y recordó que antes de ver la cena había mencionado algo. Sin más afirmó mientras bebía un poco de su vaso y aclaraba su garganta - muchas gracias - dijo en voz calma su amada.

- Pues llevaba tiempo sin ver a Shaoran con compañía en la pista - Tomoyo afirmó mientras volvía a su plato, suponía que finalmente alguna de su alumnas había terminado "seduciéndole" para que practicaran fuera del horario. - ¿no tienes curiosidad en saber, quién era? - Tomoyo sonrió mientras negaba y le miraba directamente a los ojos.

- Seguramente alguna de sus alumnas finalmente consiguió su cometido - Eriol sonrió mientras meditaba lo dicho y afirmó volviendo a la cena. Tomoyo le observó, ese no era el comportamiento típico de su marido - ¿Qué no me estas diciendo? - Una sonrisa traviesa adornó el masculino rostro - siempre logras lo que quieres ¿no? - soltó casi riendo mientras esperaba la respuesta de su acompañante.

- que puedo decirte, en algo tienes razón es una alumna, quien le acompañaba - Tomoyo le observó confundida, esperando por más - pero es una alumna nueva y que creo sinceramente no busca convertirse en una patinadora de excelencia - soltó calmadamente mientras bebía un poco más de su vaso - cuando te lo diga no lo vas a creer y menos aún cuando te diga lo que los vi haciendo - la mandíbula de Tomoyo pareció desencajarse y en perfecta concordancia con el rostro pícaro que Eriol mostraba.

- no me vas a decir que Shaoran y una alumna… - dejó el espacio completándolo con señas gestuales, aún shockeada por lo escuchado - no me digas que cuando llegaste el y su alumna, estaban… - Eriol negó mientras soltaba un relajada carcajada.

- te estoy pervirtiendo tomy- las mejillas de la mujer estallaron en un rojo fuerte - aunque no sería extraño en Shaoran. No, no lo encontré teniendo relaciones. En algo todavía mejor - ahora si que estaba asombrada, que podía considerar su novio algo mejor que eso. Pensó para si Tomoyo sin dejar de mirarlo. - Shaoran estaba enseñándole como hacer una pirueta aérea, tu las has visto, las que las chicas del turno avanzado han practicado todo la semana - Tomoyo afirmó lentamente y algo dudosa, era eso tan maravilloso - Shaoran estaba patinando con ella, pero lo más maravilloso fue verle ejecutarla, cayó como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo.

- eso si en nuevo, y era una principiante - mencionó dudosa, a lo que él respondió con un leve movimiento afirmativo - entonces es algo maravilloso, pero explícame algo amor - él volvió a asentir - que tiene de extraño que Shaoran patine y le enseñe a alguien, ¿no es eso lo que hace todos lo días? - el rostro de Eriol se volvió más serio y le observó por unos minutos perdido en sus pensamientos.

- si, tienes razón. Pero hoy fue diferente, Shaoran ha enseñado durante años ya, pero nunca le había visto disfrutar como lo ha hecho hoy. Tenía una sonrisa en todo momento, hasta cuando terminó de ejecutar la técnica casi mata a su alumna, fue muy efusivo para lo que es siempre - Tomoyo afirmó.

- entiendo, debe haber sido gratificante verlo renovado en ánimos - Eriol afirmó sonriendo mientras ambos volvía a la cena, en tranquilidad - es graciosos ver como te preocupas por Shaoran, por momento me parece que ustedes son hermanos. - Tranquilamente Eriol afirmó - y por cierto ¿Quién era la alumna nueva, le conozco?.

- Sakura, si la conoces - soltó divertido. Su novia le miró con asombros - cuando llegué a la pista estaban patinando, en una coordinación que le daría envidia a más de uno, y la pirueta en el aire de ella, fue técnicamente más que correcta, fue perfecta más si tienes en cuenta que era la primera vez que patinaba - Tomoyo afirmó con rostro soñados mientras le miraba detenidamente - ¿Qué sucede tomy? - mencionó el aludido algo intranquilo por la persistente mirada.

-no es solo que te veo demasiado tranquilo, para lo que estoy acostumbrada - las cejas de su novio se levantaron rápidamente, mostrando el asombro ante sus palabras - siempre intentas matar a Shaoran en cuanto se le acerca a Sakura, y en este momento estás tan contento como si yo los hubiera encontrado besándose - soltó con tranquilidad pero visiblemente divertida ante la situación.

- eres incurable, amor - soltó restregando sus ojos y suspirando sonoramente- que puedo decir, creo que Shaoran debe tener un poco de crédito. Más allá de que le vi feliz también vi una sonrisa en el rostro de Sakura, que no había visto en meses. Tu sabes "esa" sonrisa - dijo asombrado a Tomoyo.

- es bueno para ella que eso pase, ha estado muy decaída comenzaba a preocuparme - mencionó mirando automáticamente un retrato que estaba sobre el mueble más cercano - Sakura siempre ha tenido esa sonrisa especial, pero desde que entró a la academia fue perdiéndola, cada vez más. Siento que está siguiendo los pasos de su madre más por obligación que por disfrutarlo como había comenzado - Eriol medito aquellas palabras y afirmó igualmente pensativo.

Era cierto lo que Tomoyo afirmaba, Sakura siempre había sido una niña alegre, aunque el le había conocido cuando ya llevaba tiempo en la academia. Con el correr de lo años ella había perdido lo que le hacía especial. Se había apagado esas ganas, esa fuerza que trasmitía. Tal y como en su momento había visto en Shaoran. Suspiró con cansancio tal vez después de todo, que ambos estuvieran juntos podría traer más beneficios que consecuencias, además si conocía bien a Sakura, haría a Shaoran sufrir por conseguir lo que siempre buscaba en sus "compañeras". Lo que sin duda era divertido y serviría de lección para el testarudo amigo que tenía.

- que está ideando tu cabecita - mencionó Tomoyo mientras rodeaba la mesa para dejar los plato en el fregadero y le besaba - esa sonrisa solo me dice que has encontrado algo interesante, realmente tentador en todo esto - él afirmó mientras sonreía relajadamente.

- tal vez Sakura pueda enseñarle a Shaoran más cosas de las que imaginaba, y serían una buena compañía - Tomoyo afirmó mientras se sentaba en sus piernas - que puedo decir, no sabemos nada de esos dos en cuanto a lo amoroso. Pero si todo sale como pienso, a Shaoran le vendrá bien alguien que calme un poco su arrogancia, por así decirlo - la amastita soltó un melódica carcajada.

- dios Eriol, esperemos sea así, pero por lo visto has idealizado a Sakura, como algo similar a un ángel - él le miró con apremio y confundido - ella es una mujer, que ha pasado por mucho pero sobre todo vive la vida con intensidad, si las cosas marcha por el rumbo que nosotros queremos, no se quien calmará a quien - Eriol negó. - no miento lo juro.

- Shaoran bájame - susurró Sakura aferrada a sus hombros y casi jadeando por tantas vueltas. Él sonrió satisfecho mientras frenaba y la dejaba suavemente sobre el hielo - ¿no entiendo que hice? - soltó con tranquilidad y tratando de calmar su cabeza que giraba como un carrusel.

- lo que acabas de hacer fue asombroso - ella sonrió sin comprender aún que era lo que lo hacía calificar su intento de salto como algo "asombroso" - el aterrizaje, creo que me llevó más de 6 meses que mi alumnas lo aprendieran y aún así nos llevó varios meses más que saliera parecido a lo que tu hiciste, digamos improvisando - Sakura afirmó intentando recodar que era lo que había hecho y pronto le observó.

- esto - soltó mientras levantaba su pierna izquierda hasta quedar paralela al hielo - no sé solo sé que había visto en la televisión que las competidoras hacía algo así para amortiguar la caída, y supuse que tendría algo de lógica intentarlo - Shaoran sonrió abiertamente mientras le miraba con una devoción que causo un sonrojo casi automático en ella.

- si la televisión puede enseñarte eso, bendigo a la televisión - soltó calmadamente mientras comenzaba nuevamente a patinar un poco alrededor de ella - es increíble que pudiera dar un salto así, solo esperaba verte… bueno aterrizando como lo haría una principiante, los dos pies junto y era feliz si solo flexionabas la piernas - Shaoran le tomó por sorpresa mientras le abrazaba con entusiasmo nuevamente, sorprendiendo a Sakura quien solo apoyó las manos en sus hombros con delicadeza. - ¿todavía no lo entiendes? - mencionó mientras frenaba un poco en la pista y se apartaba apenas, dejándola otra vez con los pies en el hielo.

- quiero hacerme la idea, y tu emoción ayuda, pero… no puedo en realidad no comprendo porque es tan emocionante - Shaoran le observó por varios minutos, había dado en la pregunta clave, no era la primera vez que sentía esa sensación de ansiedad y felicidad al mismo tiempo. Pero si la primera vez que tenía tal intensidad tanto, que su cuerpo parecía ajeno y movido por voluntad propia. Pero la pregunta seguía siendo ¿por qué?; al fin de cuentas millones de veces había visto la técnica y otras tantas realizadas con excelencia como ninguna otra, pero se sentía que estallaría de felicidad, hasta sus gritos emocionados le llamaron la atención, llevaba años sin perder los estribos de esa forma - Shaoran, ¿estas bien? - le susurró mirando el rostro con legítima preocupación, aún abrazada a él.

- sabes no puedo responder a tu pregunta - estaba asombrado de si mismo, no había sido capaz de encontrar la respuesta - o al menos no puedo decirte porque me ha emocionado tanto. Es asombroso que pudiera hacerlo en le primer intento, y en el primer día siendo que hoy temprano apenas podías pararte en el hielo. Pero no sé que más decir - Shaoran sonrió abiertamente reflejando toda su emoción.

- no importa, me conformo con - las mejillas se le tiñeron de rosa y se perdió en la intensa mirada que el hombre le daba. - estas sonriendo de verdad, nunca te había visto con una sonrisa así - soltó calmadamente y suspirando como si se liberara de un gran peso.

- Pues parece contagiosa - soltó mirándole el rostro y pasando su mano por la suave mejilla de la mujer. Que le miró confundida al mismo tiempo que asombrada - deberías sonreír más seguido - soltó mientras le soltaba y se alejaba un poco, ella simplemente sonrió afirmando mientras se dirigía a la salida de la pista - Sakura ¿que sucede? - mencionó preocupado al verle salir tan súbitamente.

Pero desapareciendo todos los fantasmas que se habían formado en su mente, ella volteó sonriéndole - quisiera poder quedarme más Shaoran pero mañana tengo clases por la mañana, y el resto del día, llegaré a trabajar lo prometo pero necesito descansa y sobre todo - soltó con gracia - mis piernas no dan más - Shaoran sonrió afirmando mientras de un súbito movimiento le tomaba en brazos. - pero…

- nada - Shaoran volvió a sonreír, parecía más sencillo cuando estaba a su lado pero la pregunta seguía en su cabeza. Qué había sido toda esa emoción y porque sintió deseo de estrecharla, en cuanto le vio nuevamente sobre el hielo. - tus piernas necesitan descansar, además - soltó casi riendo - si con tu piernas descansadas apenas podías caminar, dudo que ahora puedas y no quiero se el responsable de tus caídas.

- Eriol tiene razón, eres un demente - Shaoran volteó con asombro por lo que ella sonrió - lo digo porque me estas cargando como si no fuera más que una silla y supongo tu también debes estar cansado - sentenció al momento que Shaoran le dejaba sentada en una de las bancas de la confitería, las que estaban cerca de la chimenea.

Shaoran le observó por unos segundo mientras encendía la chimenea - que piensas que soy un debilucho - sonrió mientras desanudaba las ataduras de los patines y liberaba los pies de la chica, justo para sentarse enfrente y tomarlos con ambas manos.

- ¿Qué planeas? - soltó intranquila observándole, Shaoran simplemente negó comenzando a masajearle la planta de los pies. Ella le miró entre confundida y agradecida.

- es tu primera vez en la pista y por experiencia propia se que puede ser temible para los pies, los patines son superficies fijas que le quitan movilidad a los pies, se acalambran mañana si no haces algo hoy - le miró asombrada sin posibilidad de negarse y afirmó tranquilamente - además te prometí que si patinabas conmigo, te contaría de mi familia, o es que ya no quieres saber de mis sobrinas - Sakura negó enérgicamente mientras sus ojos se llenaban de ilusión.

Se relajó sobre el respaldar del sillón lo causó la sonrisa de Shaoran, que esa noche parecía abundar - por todas las penurias del hielo, exijo saber todo - soltó casi autoritariamente pero en un tono muy burlesco.

- bien como guste la reina - soltó Shaoran mientras continuaba con su labor y hablaba calmadamente - como sabes, tengo una madre - Sakura levantó las cejas sarcásticamente.

- por un momento pensé que habías salido de un repoyo - mencionó con gracia y sarcasmo. Él sonrió algo asombrado era le primera vez, que le escuchaba hablar así. Era hasta gracioso.

- bien, como verás no. Tengo una madre y un padre. Irean Lee y Hien Lee - soltó meditabundo - mi padre es el hermano mayor de 5, y mi madre la menor de 3, por lo que te dará la idea de que tengo mucho primos y bastantes tíos, a decir verdad los Lee somos una familia, productiva - soltó con gracia contagiándosela a la bella mujer que tenía enfrente - yo soy el menor de 4, tengo tres hermanas, shiefa, Fanren, Faimay y Futtie. Todas ella casadas y con al menos dos hijas, como puedes imaginarte tengo una gran producción de sobrinas - Shaoran se sorprendió mucho al ver el brillo en los ojos de Sakura.

- deben de extrañarte mucho- él afirmó asombrado - porque no viven aquí o si - mencionó calmadamente. Negó con un suave movimiento de su rostro.

- no todas viven en mi país natal - Sakura se sorprendió - no soy japonés - soltó tranquilamente mirando la reacción de su compañera, quien sonrió dulcemente. - llevó unos 4 años viviendo aquí, pero viajaba con frecuencia cuando era más joven.

- casi no tienes acento - mencionó pensativa y mirando al hombre que estaba frente a ella - se algo de chino, aunque la verdad nunca he logrado hablarle a la perfección - sentenció tranquilamente mientras ponía una mano sobre su mejilla, como meditando algo - si creo que se podría decir que lo hablo, pero seguramente pasaré vergüenza si tuviera que decir algo en este momento - Shaoran sonrió.

- me sucedía lo mismo la principio cuando recién llegué al país, pero con el tiempo me acostumbre. Además Eriol siempre hacía de traductor - Sakura le observó asombrada - habla 6 idiomas fluidamente, por lo que terminaba el siempre hablando por mi - soltó con gracia. - Le conozco prácticamente de toda la vida - le miraba fascinada como una niña ante el más maravilloso cuento. - nos hicimos amigos en la pista en la que trabajaba.

- hace cuanto que patinas, hablas como si lo hicieras desde siempre - Shaoran sonrió al verle retraer sus piernas más cerca de ella y abrazarla tranquilamente.

- algo así, mi padre era un hombre de negocios, por lo que nos mudábamos casi todo el tiempo. Mi padre era el director de la compañía familia, yo era el más pequeño por ponerlo de alguna manera, un desliz de mis padres - soltó con gracia mientras desataba sus propios patines, sin sacarlos - mi hermana más cercana me lleva 12 años - soltó tranquilamente - ella me criaron la mayoría del tiempo, puesto que mi madre era la mano derecha de mi padre. Por lo que siempre viajábamos todos juntos, mis hermanas comenzaron a formar sus familias como es lógico y yo era todavía muy joven como para quedarme con ellas. Y aunque lo negara, necesitaba tanto de mi padre como de mi madre, por lo que mi hermana menor, Futtie se encargaba de entretenerme en cada sitio al que nos mudábamos por lo menos hasta que hacía amigos. - Sakura afirmó conocía aquello su vida era un tanto diferente, pero sabía los que significaba comenzar de nuevo cada cierto tiempo - un invierno trasladaron a mi padre al note de china, permanecimos allí por 4 meses, cuatro meses en los que disfruté del invierno como no tenía idea que podría, mis hermanas encontraron que era divertido patinar sobre hielo y terminaron convenciéndome de que patinara - Shaoran bajó la vista mientras recargaba su peso en sus piernas - cuando lo hice, dios fue la mejor sensación, era libre… desde ese momento no dejé las pistas nunca, por más que nos mudáramos siempre encontraba donde practicar, aunque claro al principio solo me interesaba dar vueltas en la pista, nada de figuras - Sakura sonrió abiertamente - ¿te estoy aburriendo verdad? - mencionó con inseguridad sorprendiendo a la propia Sakura.

- no por qué deberías, es lo más interesante que he oído en mucho tiempo. Además recuerda que estás pagando una apuesta - soltó tranquilamente - tu familia nunca se quedó mucho tiempo en un lugar - el rostro de Shaoran tomó un faz triste, como nostálgica.

- si cuando tenía 12 años, mi padre falleció - mencionó suavemente - desde entonces mi madre se quedó en la central de la compañía, que estaba en la capital del país, ese fue el último momento en que viajamos - Sakura le miraba entristecida sin saber que hacer o decir - tranquila - susurró Shaoran levantando la vista de su manos y sonriendo - no es necesario que digas nada, tu lo has dicho te estoy contando. - Sakura afirmó - después de la muerte de mi padre, pasaba la mayoría del día en las pistas, pronto comencé a trabajar en una. En un favor ,el dueño de la pista, me enseñó como manejar las máquinas de mantenimiento y todo lo demás, ese se transformó en mi trabajo - Sakura afirmó y permaneció expectante mirando al hombre que estaba enfrente, parecía meditante y al mismo tiempo nostálgico.

Sabía lo que seguía recordar el día en que había decidido transformar su afición en un modo de vida. Fue esa noche cuando vio a los campeones ensayando sus coreografías cuando supo que era lo que quería hacer y lo que le había llevado a conocer a Eriol y a las competencias internacionales.

- ¿Shaoran? - la dulce voz cargada de preocupación le hizo sonreír - ¿estás bien? - levantó la vista súbitamente para encontrarse con ella arrodillada frente a él. Le sonrió mientras extendía su mano nuevamente para acariciar suavemente la mejilla de ella.

- si, estoy bien solo recordando, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde eso - mencionó calmadamente, pero al ver el rostro de Sakura supo que la sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos, no era por su historia sino por su reacción. Su mano estaba en su rostro y su pulgar acariciaba lentamente la tersa piel, ella sonrió mientras se levantaba para volver al lugar - yo… lo - pero volvió al silencio cuando ella se sentó nuevamente expectante como si no hubiera sucedido nada - en fin, con el correr de los días mi casa no era un lugar al que quisiera volver, todos estaban dándome las condolencias y recordándome lo importante de tomar el lugar de mi padre de ese momento en adelante, que debía estudiar para transformarme en un digno sucesor de la dirección de la empresa familiar. - Sakura afirmó con una mirada tierna - pero yo tenía otra idea para mi futuro, esa noche había visto ensayar a dos de los campeones que entrenaban en la pista, cuando vi lo que podían hacer supe que había desperdiciado horas dando solo vueltas. Prácticamente le rogué al dueño que me enseñara , finalmente el accedió. Así comencé a hacer lo que hago hoy, estudie como mi madre quería hasta pudre graduarme de la universidad mucho antes de lo estipulado, pero en cuanto lo hice me di cuanta que yo quería otra vida. No era para mí estar en la cabeza de la compañía, encerrado entre 4 paredes. Con 16 años tomé la decisión de irme de mi casa, me fui a lo de mi hermana Shiefa y comencé a entrenar, nunca llegué a grande competencias, simplemente aprendí cuanto pude y lo disfruté, di clase y conocí a Eriol, en uno de los entrenamientos. Mi madre me odio por ello, aún lo hace - soltó calmadamente.

- por eso hablas poco de tu familia - soltó calmadamente mientras miraba a Shaoran quien afirmaba - y ahora, hablas con tu madre o ella sigue esperando que tomes la presidencia de la compañía - mencionó casi dudosa de continuar.

Shaoran le observó y una sonrisa algo sarcástica se formó en sus labios - no puede decir que no lo intenté es más 4 años atrás estuve a cargo de la compañía. Pero era todo lo que necesitaba para darme cuenta de que no estoy calificado para ese trabajo, y más aún cuando Eriol compró la pista. Literalmente me vi arrastrado de nuevo a Japón, renuncié a todo dejando a mis hermanas a cargo, que lo han hecho maravillosamente bien. Pero si mi madre aún espera que yo vuelva y no, no he hablado con ella en mucho tiempo. Aunque mis hermanas me mantienen al tanto de todo - Shaoran sonrió algo confundido al ver el rostro de la joven mujer. Sus ojos reflejaban una dulzura y una legítima preocupación, mientras que su rostro estaba adornado por una dulce sonrisa. - no puedo saber que estas pensando - soltó Shaoran tras unos momentos de observarle detenidamente.

- me asustaría si lo hicieras - mencionó sorprendiendo a Shaoran nuevamente con su humor - en realidad no pensaba en nada, solo que supongo que tu madre quiere lo mejor para ti - Shaoran negó casi con sarcasmo dibujado en la cara - no dije que lo mejor para ella realmente sea lo que tu necesitas. Pero por lo general siempre es así, mi hermano tampoco siente que esté haciendo lo correcto en estudiar ballet de la forma en que lo hago. Está preocupado por mi futuro, pero en fin no va al caso - el hombre afirmó mientras le observaba al pronuncia esa frase su rostro se había llenado de nostalgia. Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era ¿por qué había dicho, su hermano en vez de su padre o madre?, ¿les habría sucedido algo a ellos? - lo siento creo que me quedé meditando - soltó sonrojada al darse cuenta que no había dicho ni una palabra - y tus sobrinas las has visto.

Shaoran afirmó - mis hermanas me visitan con frecuencia, sobre todo la mayor, Shiefa, aunque parece más las visitas de mi madre - soltó sonriendo al recordar como solía protestar por su departamento o por lo que comía - siempre encuentra algo que no estoy haciendo bien - Sakura sonrió ampliamente - aunque las niñas son todos unos terremotos que le dejan poco tiempo para regañarme. Son muchas mis sobrinas y todas mujeres, por lo que son todas mis consentidas, aunque en este último año no las he visto demasiado. Ya la mayoría está en la adolescencia mientras que las otras están en sus primeros años, son creo lo que más extraño de estar en china - Shaoran sonrió mientras se levantaba súbitamente - en fin mi familia es eso, mis hermanas, mi madre, mis sobrinas y mi pegajosa prima May, pero en otro momento te lo contaré - Sakura se sorprendió mirándole con un interrogante prácticamente pintado en la cara. - es que es algo tarde y me dijiste que tenías clase por la mañana no quiero ser el causante de que tu llegues tarde y dormida ¿entendido? - Sakura afirmó mientras se levantaba súbitamente afirmando al notar la hora. - tranquila no pienso dejar que te vallas caminando, volveré enseguida y te llevaré hasta tu casa - mencionó con tranquilidad mientras desaparecía tras las puertas del vestuario.

Sakura permaneció sentada en el sofá mirando el fuego, hablar de su familia, más bien escuchar sobre la familia de Shaoran. Le había hecho meditar sobre la propia, sobre su hermano, a quien no veía en mucho tiempo tal vez tenía un sobrino que nunca había conocido. Suspiró sonoramente mientras se levantaba para ponerse sus zapatillas nuevamente y tomar sus cosas, miró la pista por las ventanas de la confitería, se sentía extraña Shaoran no era un hombre con el que hubiera esperado llevarse tan bien, pero sobre todo…

- veo que te ha gustado - soltó Shaoran haciéndole saltar del susto. - bien no era la idea asustarte, pero ha sido gracioso - respondió con un júbilo renovado - te has quedado viendo la pista con mucha ilusión - soltó pensativo mirando la pista él.

- a decir verdad creo que nunca pensé que sería… divertido - soltó tras unos segundo intentando buscar la palabra más adecuada. - nunca creí que pudiera hacer otra cosa y disfrutarla, más allá del ballet. - Shaoran volteó asombrado estaba comparando su pequeña experiencia del patín con su vida en el ballet, eso si que era extraño.

- debes relajarte un poco Sakura - mencionó mientras se dirigía a apagar las luces de la pista -nunca es bueno concentrarse en solo una cosa, ser perseverante es útil, pero no obsesiva puede terminar afectando tu salud - Sakura afirmó mientras le seguía.

- que puedo decir, deseo con tanta fuerza llegar a ser la protagonista del ballet del teatro, que no mido cuanto es lo que sacrifico, sabía que sería así desde que decidí que ese era mi sueño. - suspiró - en el fondo siempre guarde la ilusión de poder hacer algo más. Pero esperaba hacerlo cuando ya no pudiera hacer ballet. -Shaoran se quedó asombrado a escucharle y Sakura sonrió nerviosa - bien - soltó tratando de liberar la tensión que sintió - creo que es hora de irnos - mencionó al ver todo apagado. Shaoran afirmó mientras le seguía.

Ambos se subieron al coche y el viaje transcurrió en completo silencio. Aunque sus mentes era claro no lo estaban. Cuando finalmente llegaron a los apartamentos donde vivía Sakura, tras algunas indicaciones, Shaoran aparcó el auto apagando el motor.

Esto sorprendió a Sakura y le puso en alerta. Él sacó las manos del volante y se recargó sobre su asiento, suspirando lentamente. - porque no quieres intentar otra cosa - mencionó calmadamente - siempre puedes tener algo más si lo deseas Sakura - ella volteó sorprendida mirándole sin comprender a que se refería. - estoy diciendo que los sueños pueden cambiar, si los dejas, no debes continuar porque lo haya prometido o por la idea de que ya llevas mucho tiempo en ello. Puedes se feliz con lo menos pensado - Sakura reacción mientras se sentaba derecha y le miraba casi con enfado.

- estas pidiendo que debo replantearme mi forma de ver el ballet - Shaoran afirmó lentamente - no creo que sea eso posible, quiero ser la primera bailarina del teatro y para eso tengo muy poco tiempo para conseguirle, poco antes de que me vuelva vieja y inservible - él le miró sorprendido y casi negando de incredulidad de sus palabras - no sabes lo que es tener un sueño, de tener que sacrificar cosas que realmente te importan, de quedarte sola por algo que quieres, de perder lo que más amas, después de todo eso no veo otro futuro feliz sin cumplir mi sueño - Sakura suspiró tratando de calmar sus ánimos ya que su voz temblaba un poco de rabia. Quien se creía él un simple patinador de una pista que nunca había aspirado a nada más en su vida que se simplemente eso, patinador. Que no quería se más de lo que era hoy, no tenía derecho de hacer tal planteo.

- solo digo - susurró en voz tranquila, notando que su planteo le había alterado demasiado incluso llenando sus ojos de lágrimas - que debes vivir algo más Sakura, esta vida es una sola y puede que, no, sé que cumplirás tu sueño te conozco poco pero sé que eres lo suficientemente tenaz para hacerlo. Pero respóndeme algo ¿sabes porque quieres dar más pero tu cuerpo no te sigue? , porque si sientes voluntad para seguir, pareciera faltarte la energía ¿lo sabes? – Sakura abrió sus ojos súbitamente era lo que se preguntaba cada noche y ante cada ensayo en le que fallaba, sabía que podía dar mucho más pero algo le detenía, pero no sabía que era. - yo puedo - mencionó al verle dudar, cerro los ojos y suspiró - últimamente los sacrificios parecen más duros de lo que eran, las horas más larga y el cansancio es aún más. Deseas hacer cosas que no había hecho o siquiera pensado hacer. Siente miedo de probar algo diferente y que esto se interponga en tu camino - Sakura negó mientras venía a su mente la promesa que había hecho tras pelearse con shin - realmente quieres estar sola para alcanzar tu sueño, no sabes que necesitas personas que te acompañen, todos las necesitamos. ¿Sacrificarías todo por tu sueño? - Sakura abrió la puerta del auto sorprendiendo a Shaoran quien se enderezo y salió tras ella.

Cuando finalmente le dio alcance le tomó por el brazo y se quedó helado al ver su rostro estaba bañado por lágrimas. Sakura le miró y lo apartó rápidamente mientras levantaba la vista con rabia.

- no sabes lo que significa para mí ser la primera bailarina, no sabes lo que es desear ser la mejor en cada momento. Saber que muchos se sacrificaron porque hoy estuviera donde estoy. No tienes idea de lo que estar en mi vida - inspiró profundamente tratando de calmar el llanto que subía por su cabeza - no sabes a quien le prometí llegar, no tienes idea, no puedes hablar - soltó angustiada rompiendo en llanto - no puedo rendirme, no puedo parar no debo dejar de intentarlo, si en necesario dejar todo, lo haré si no tengo que dormir lo haré - Shaoran negó mientras le acercaba casi súbitamente, sorprendiéndose a si mismo y a ella.

Permaneció al principio junto a él intentando liberarse, pero después cedió a su abrazo y soltó las lágrimas que llevaba tanto tiempo contendidas, mientras babuseaba un "no puedo rendirme". Shaoran le estrechó, reprimiendo su rabia, no había pensado en lo que decía, es más no sabía porque lo había dicho, pero de algo estaba seguro se aborrecía por hacerle llorar.

- no digo que te rindas, no - soltó suavemente acariciándole el cabello - solo que lo disfrutes, no te he visto bailar lo que debería, pero estoy seguro de no haber visto en ti una sonrisa en tus labios, cuando estabas ensayando en la pista y a decir verdad te he espiado lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que te está agobiando - Sakura levantó la vista asombra - se que no debía mirar, pero creo que eres una excelente bailarina solo estas agotada, necesitas descansar intentar algo que te ayude, pero sobre todo necesitas gente a tu alrededor. - ella afirmó mientras le abrazaba nuevamente tan estrechamente como no hacía en tiempo con nadie.

En ese segundo el corazón de Shaoran se detuvo, llevaba años sin recibir un abrazo así y era lo que había estado buscando inconscientemente. La presión en su pecho se alivió y pronto su cuerpo se relajó, se recargó sobre ella apoyando su rostro sobre su cabello y rodeándole con sus brazos.

Se quedaron en la misma posición por varios minutos sin mencionar una palabra, respirando tranquilamente. Sakura tembló un poco e instintivamente Shaoran le abrazó más, pero tras unos segundos sonrió separándose de ella.

- será mejor que vallas adentro - soltó suavemente mirándole con ternura - o de lo contrario pescarás un resfrió - ella afirmó mientras se paraba en puntillas de pies para dejarle un beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias Shaoran - murmuró mientras tomaba las llaves y abría la puerta. Shaoran sonrió y se volteó en dirección al auto. - Que descanses - murmuró mientras cerraba la puerta.

Shaoran se iba cuando volteó y caminó rápidamente los pasos que le separaban, tomando la puerta con una mano y el rostro de Sakura con la otra. Suspiró mientras observaba la confusión en los ojos esmeralda que le miraban.

- sé que vas a odiarme por esto, lo siento -susurró antes de que Sakura pudiera contestar, el se inclinó cubriendo sus suaves labios con los propios en un delicado rose.

Continuará

**Notas de la autora****: **

Hola mis queridísimo lectors si lo sé quieren matarme, es entendible jaja!! .soy muy mala, pero bueno ahí está el beso, finalmente salió por si solo y sin planearlo así que espero le haya gustado, aunque los dejo con la intriga prometo poner algo más el próximo. Les dejo algunas preguntas para que se diviertan imaginando lo que seguirá:

¿Shaoran tomará la iniciativa y el beso se transformará en un apasionado encuentro? O ¿Sakura rechazará a Shaoran?. ¿Se transformará esto en un tema de disputa y desacuerdos?. ¿Descuartizará Eriol a Shaoran en cuanto lo sepa?. Y hay muchas más posibilidades, pero van a tener que esperar los dejo, no me maten por fiss nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

Respondiendo reviews:

Kantia: hola como estas?. Bueno la verdad que lo que dijiste era verdad, la pareja se estaba haciendo desear espero este chap haya cumplido con tu expectativas. No es la gran cosa un beso, pero bueno va mejor ¿no? Jeje.

Con el tema del patinaje, no sos la única que lo mencionó y la verdad que una posibilidad que comienzo a meditar más seriamente, aunque no estaba en los planes originales, puede que la pareja Shaoran & Sakura, en las pistas sería más que interesante.

Sayukira: hola gracias!! Por tus comentarios, no hay problema con el "ausentismo" la verdad que yo también he estado un poco ausente contestando, así que estamos iguales jaja!!. Me pone muy feliz que encuentres la trama sencilla de imaginar y esto ayude a que la historia te parezca más interesante. Como veras todo en este fic va sumando para llegar a buen puerto. Espero verte pronto (o cuando puedas no hay problema) y gracias por el apoyo.

Rosh Bernal: holaaaaa!! Que puedo decir exactamente, gracioso pero cierto el corazón de Sakura y su dulzura irradian calor que esta derritiendo al hombre de hielo, jaja!!, como habrás leído hoy el hombre de hielo está sediendo, jajaja espero te haya gustado el chap y nuevamente muchísimas gracias por el apoyo de siempre, de corazón gracias.

Danny1989:Hola si la verdad es que Shaoran y Sakura hacen buena pareja en los que sea -- ja me salió lo de fanática de la pareja. Pero hablando enserio las pistas van hacer clave para la construcción de la pareja, como le dije a Kantia al principio de las reviews, cada vez medito más seriamente en involucrarnos en algo juntos en las pistas. En fin como verás las cosas van viento en popa, gracias por escribirme y mandarme tu apoyo, muchas gracias!! Nos estamos viendo

Celina sosa: gracias espero este capitulo te haya dejado ansiosa de saber más, porque yo estoy ansiosa por actualizar aunque voy hacer unos malabares, interesantes, para actualizar lo más pronto posible, espero ver tu review, muchas gracias por siempre estar ahí apoyándome.

Ilove-my love: hola, si la verdad que shin me dejó sin palabras a mi también, y no, no estoy loca es solo que pensaba en hacer un ruptura más tranqui, algo de amigo, pero después pensé que si se estaban por comprometer, algo más serio tenía que pasar, y bueno salió mi lado feminista, el resultado fue el shin que viste jajaja, un mujeriego infiel. Soy muy mala con los hombres cuando quiero jaja, pero en fin tiene un fondo importante para que Shaoran salga como el salvador de la situación. Gracias nuevamente por el apoyo constante, espero te haya gustado este chap. Nos vemos!!

LMUndime: Como fue que ¿?, suerte y que puedo decirte, por experiencia personal el ballet y su práctica ayudan en muchas cosas, en el hielo no es la excepción. Meditando igualmente con calma es poco probable que algo así pasara, pero en fin sirve para nuestra historia. Realmente lo que me mencionaste del premio hubiera sido sin duda interesante, pero por más que todas estemos ansiosas por un momento s&s Sakura está saliendo de una relación y digamos una seria, necesita tiempo para sanar y Shaoran para aprender. O al menos eso será hasta que no aguante y los junte como dios manda jajajajajajaja. Me alegro que la lección te gustara temía que fuera muy densa, pero como tenía una idea para dejarle tomé el riesgo, por eso me alegro mucho.

Te prometo que los premios más interesantes comenzarán a llegar con el tiempo, pero veremos jaja por lo menos este chap hay un premiecito. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo nos vemos!!

Angy B Mizuhara: Hola gracias por lo de capítulo me da mucha emoción que te haya impactado, espero este también lo hayas encontrado interesante. Respecto a lo del ballet tuve que abandonar por cuestiones de salud, pero llegué ha bailar en un teatro muy importante en mi país, pero en fin por eso se bastante de ballet. Jaja a veces me voy por las ramas por eso ajajajaja. Gracias nuevamente por todo el apoyo y espero te gustar el pequeño momento S&S espero comentarios saludos!!

Mastita1986: holaaaaaa!! Si eres una de las primeras personas que me mencionó lo de Sakura dejando el ballet y uniéndose a su amor en la pasión por las pistas, y por ello comencé a meditarlo más seriamente. Después se sumaron unos cuantos más pero en pocas palabras gracias por la sugerencia, me parece una buena vuelta de turca que espero poder adaptar y ve como la logro porque no era lo planeado, pero es buena la idea. Jajaja espero no haber demorado demasiado, la universidad me está volviendo loca de verdad no tengo tiempo para nada, pero en fin espero tus comentarios y que sigas apoyándome como hasta, ahora gracias de nuevo por la sugerencia la voy a tener en cuenta, cuídate, suerte nos vemos en el next chap.

Gracias a todos de corazón por siempre brindarme su apoyo, y me disculpo por lo corta de las respuestas es que de verdad estoy muy corta de tiempo, espero me comprendan, pero a pesar de todo no quería dejarles sin responder. Espero muchas reviews de todos los que hayan leído para saber que les gustaría que siguiera, porque sus comentarios me han ayudado mucho para darle un giro interesante a la historia, muchas gracias de corazón por su apoyo incondicional y por siempre enviarme tantas ganas de continuar.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo saludos!! Angel-yanu


	8. Pasión

Cuando el sueño termina

**Cuando el sueño termina**

**Summary:** cuando el sueño se termina y la realidad golpea nuestros corazones que nos espera más que la desesperanza, pero ellos encontrarán la manera de volver la vida en un sueño viviente. ella un bailarina profesional que decide dejar de intentarlo, él un patinador que perdió las esperanzas para continuar. Ella le enseñará que la perfección está en el corazón de cada uno y que brilla cuando hay alma. Él le enseñará que se puede ser amada en la imperfección de la vida. (AU- S&S – E&T)

Como sabrán los personajes de CCS pertenecen a Clamp y esto tiene solo fines de esparcimiento. Nota extra de este capítulo, ADV LEMON!!

**Capitulo 8: Pasión**

_Se quedaron en la misma posición por varios minutos sin mencionar una palabra, respirando tranquilamente. Sakura tembló un poco e instintivamente Shaoran le abrazó más, pero tras unos segundos sonrió separándose de ella._

_- será mejor que vallas adentro - soltó suavemente mirándole con ternura - o de lo contrario pescarás un resfrió - ella afirmó mientras se paraba en puntillas de pies para dejarle un beso en la mejilla._

_- Gracias Shaoran - murmuró mientras tomaba las llaves y abría la puerta. Shaoran sonrió y se volteó en dirección al auto. - Que descanses - murmuró mientras cerraba la puerta._

_Shaoran se iba cuando volteó y caminó rápidamente los pasos que le separaban, tomando la puerta con una mano y el rostro de Sakura con la otra. Suspiró mientras observaba la confusión en los ojos esmeralda que le miraban._

_- sé que vas a odiarme por esto, lo siento -susurró antes de que Sakura pudiera contestar, el se inclinó cubriendo sus suaves labios con los propios en un delicado rose._

Estaban hechos el uno para el otro, en la simpleza de su beso lo supo. Sus labios parecían ser el lugar perfecto para los propios, eran suaves, cálidos, ansiosos y sobre todo deseados. Podía sentir en ella la misma necesidad que encontraba en él.

El beso era confuso tanto como inesperado, más aún cuando ella tomó el protagónico, haciendo suyo los labios del hombre. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Shaoran embozó una dulce sonrisa entre beso y beso mientras ambos caminaban torpemente el camino que les separaba de su destino.

Las escaleras volaron bajo sus pies, y con torpes movimientos llegaron a la puerta de entrada. Shaoran pese a no desearlo se separó suavemente mirándole, entre alegre y confundido. Iba a mencionar algo pero ella negó suavemente, comprendió en ese movimiento tanto que le abrumó, más aún cuando le tomó de la mano e ingresaron al lugar. Le contempló entre la media luz que ingresaba del exterior y la luz suave que desprendía los fanales de la entrada.

Miró al alrededor mientras ella se quitaba la chaqueta y el hacía lo mismo, cuando finalmente encontró lo que buscaba le tomó de la cintura y le guió con suaves besos. Él la llevaba y ella simplemente caminaba hasta tropezar con un sillón, sus rodillas se doblaron y ambos cayeron.

- me odiarás ¿verdad? - mencionó Shaoran preocupado acariciando el rostro de la mujer, intentando aclarar su mente. Estaba actuando extraño realmente le preocupaba que ella le odiara - sabes que… - Shaoran no pudo completar la frase, suaves caricias con dulces labios le invadieron, dejándole sin aire.

- no, no te odiaré. Sé lo que estoy haciendo - murmuró con suavidad, el se sorprendió - no se porque pero… sé a donde vamos - mencionó sonrojándose levemente. Él sonrió mientras continuaba con los besos.

- no puede ser verdad - dudó levantando el rostro del cuello de ella. Le miró directamente a los ojos - tu no puedes, que has visto en mi - ella sonrió mientras le volvía a besar con ternura y pasión en una narcótica mezcla.

- vi algo que ni tu puedes- soltó divertida mientras cruzaba los brazos detrás de la nuca del hombre y le atraía más hacía ella - pero no te lo diré - sentenció con firmeza- solo sé que te necesito - murmuró mientras su mirada cambiaba lentamente transformándose en lo más sensual que hubiese visto. - no quiero pensar, sé que está bien y es todo lo que necesito saber - le observó por varios segundo hasta que afirmó y le beso con lentitud.

Las palabras desaparecieron por completo, sus caricias se volvieron su lenguaje, temblaban con nerviosismo y emoción. Intercambiaban miradas de asombro, y de complicidad tan intensas que el calor le invadía con es simple gesto. Se concentraron en sus labios, por varios minutos, como si se tratara del más embriagante licor. Mientras sus manos conocían el cuerpo del otro.

Sus manos masculinas y gentiles, disfrutaban recorriendo con parsimonia cada curva, como contemplando sus formas. Cada una delicada, hermosa y extasíate, su imaginación volaba sospechando la suavidad de su piel, el aroma, la calidez, los sonidos. Abandonó los labios mientras bajaba el camino hacía su hombros, llenó de besos cada centímetro del nuevo sendero, volvió sobre sus pasos una y otra vez, mientras su pequeñas y femeninas manos se aferraban a sus hombros, buscando desparecer el poco espacio que les separaba.

Ese simple gesto, sus besos, podía llevarla más allá de su conciencia, abrumarla con un mar de sensaciones, que era completamente nuevas. Emocionantes, excitantes, seductoras, pero sobre todo le mostraban una preocupación que llenaba de calidez su pecho, la forma en que le recorría como si fuera un tesoro de cristal, cuidando de sus reacciones, pero al mismo tiempo jugando con ella. Sintió las manos subiendo lentamente en un ritmo casi agónico, por debajo de su ropa. El contacto con su piel, le hizo estremecer, era un simple roce pero ya no sabía donde estaba su cuerpo o el de él, no podía hacer otra cosa que sentir.

Su pecho se contrajo en la exquisita sensación que el embriagó al tocar su suave piel, esa piel que se erizaba a su tacto. Nada le preparó para sentir tal éxtasis, tal desesperación creciendo en su interior, tal necesidad de recorrerle completamente, de tenerle para él. Ser ella solo de él y él su eterno esclavo, su eterno súbdito, pues tal belleza, tal sensación solo podía darla un ser divino. Volvió a besarle con apremió abandonó las caricias en su vientre y subió una de sus manos hasta la nuca mientras sus labios ascendía por el vertiginosa ladera entre su cuello y oído.

- Sakura por favor te necesito - le rogó como nunca lo había hecho, su voz no podía reconocerla como propia. Era ronca y profunda plagada de necesidad y anhelo. Las esmeraldas se cruzaron con el topacio y pronto no había necesidad de respuestas, sus almas solo escuchaban a sus cuerpo, comenzando el ritual que haría incluso envidiar a los dioses.

- yo… yo - mencionó buscando las palabras para articular sus emociones. Pero no pudo esos ojos le miraban como nunca lo había hecho, como nadie lo había hecho. Había deseo, emoción ansias y algo que le daba una calidez tan extraña como delirante. - dios - mencionó rogando por clemencia mientras se entregaba al hombre que estaba junto a ella.

Hubo una sonrisa dulce por ambos y los besos comenzaron en el mismo lugar, mientras ambos se levantaban. Sonreía como tontos mientras caminaban por el pasillo, hacía lo que sería el santuario de su encuentro. Se sentía extraños, las mariposas revoloteando sin control, sus manos acariciando el cuerpo del otro como si le conocieran de otra vida, como si hubieran estado esperando por el otro durante todo la eternidad. Cuando finalmente la puerta se cerró tras ellos, y el abrazo se profundizó, ambos sonrieron.

- sabes que no podré dejarte - sentenció Shaoran ocultando sur rostro en el cuello de ella, besándole con ternura - no podré lo sé - volvió a murmura estrechándole contra él. Ella sonrió y respondió cerrando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del hombre, empujándole suavemente contra la pared más cercana.

Automáticamente cuando el su espalda sintió la fría superficie levantó la vista hacía ella. Sonreía con dulzura y fuego en su mirada, sus pequeñas manos le tomaban del rostro mientras su cuerpo se acercaba lentamente hasta acoplarse, como dos piezas de un rompecabezas. Instintivamente llevó sus manos a su estrecha cintura y respiró el mismo aire que ella, encontrando su aroma.

- solo dime si será solo hoy - mencionó con duda plagando su mirada. Shaoran se sorprendió, sus ojos se movía inquietos y sus delicadas manos le acariciaban con parcimonia su rostro. Buscó en su interior la respuesta verdadera - solo quiero saberlo - sentenció con convicción - nada me hará cambiar de parecer en este momento - mencionó casi sonrojada e intentando quitar presión - solo quiero saberlo - él afirmó mientras le atraía más hacía el sus cuerpo se rozaban completamente.

Se encontró buscando una respuesta que nadie había pedido, se encontró sintiendo la necesidad de negar de inmediato. Pero se debatía a duelo, entre su corazón que había prometido quedar sellado por la eternidad, y la flama que quemaba su razón y minando la cárcel de razones que encerraban su verdadero espíritu. Volvió sus ojos a las esmeraldas, a las sensaciones que le inundaban, había algo más, detrás de la necesidad de su cuerpo, de la pasión que le embargaba, había algo más. Escondida tras las fuertes, pero conocidas sensaciones, había una luz una calidez, que le embriagaba, que le llevaba a querer tomarla en sus brazos y no soltarla, a la impotencia de imaginarse sin ella.

Sakura sonrió mientras le besaba, comprendiendo que él no podía darle la respuesta que ella esperaba. Pero lo sabía, ya había mordido la manzana del pecado, ya no podía dejarle. Sería de él, por esta noche, su alma se regocijaría con lo prohibido, mataría su sed, para dejarle irse. Sin embargo el beso fue lentamente y gentilmente interrumpido.

- no lo sé - fueron las palabras suaves cargadas de sentimientos. - solo sé que te necesito, pero más allá de lo que he deseado algo en mi vida. Quiero tenerte conmigo de ahora en adelante, no puedo verme sin ti. Necesito escucharte, tocarte, verte, que estés ahí para mí. Nunca me había sentido así - soltó en un suspiro con una honestidad desgarradora. - necesito que lo sepas, que me comprendas, no eres una más, no sé como sentir lo que siento, solo sé que quiero estar contigo ahora y en mil noche más - soltó suavemente volviendo a besarle con un pasión renovada - no podré dejarte Sakura, si tu… no lo deseas me iré, pero si continuo no podré dejarte - soltó sacando las manos de la cintura de la sensual mujer, quien le miró con su dulce mirada casi emocionada.

- no - murmuró mientras le tomaba las manos y las dejaba en el mismo lugar de ante - no me importa si sabes o no que es, tenemos tiempo para saberlo. Solo quería escucharte decir la verdad, lo que sentías - Shaoran le miró maravillado y le beso movido por el desenfreno.

Ambos se besaban con pasión, que parecía aumentar en cada rose, pronto sus cuerpo buscaban más contacto, se necesitaban. Sus manos recorrieron sus cuervas, y le atrajeron a su cuerpo con necesidad, casi de manera posesiva mientras sus besos humedecían su cuello. Su brazo rodeo su cintura y selló su abrazo. Le tomó por la nuca y le acercó, mirándole intensamente a los ojos y sonriendo como un tonto, sin poder creer la cantidad de sensaciones que estaba experimentando.

Ella sonrió mientras se apegaba más a él, recorriendo la espalda con sus manos, besando sus labios y luego su mentón, bajando lentamente por su cuello, aspirando su masculino aroma. Era como el bosque en el invierno, la madera, el follaje, la neblina, la humedad. Sin poder contenerse le beso con apremio acariciando con su propio cuerpo el del hombre, quien le tomaba a cada momento con más fuerza. Sus manos le recorrían con habilidad única, como si fueran hechas para ella, se amoldaban a sus líneas y trasformaban cada punto en el más erógeno.

Lentamente se enderezó sin romper el beso que compartían, recargó su peso sobre ella mientras le tomaba con ambas manos y giraba para dejar a ella, apoyada sobre la pared. Ambos sonrieron con complicidad, era su momento.

Le observó con cuidado, deslizando su mano casi con tortuosa lentitud por su pierna. Cuando alcanzó su rodilla, su mano giró hasta quedar debajo de ella. Le volvió a besar doblando la pierna y llevándola a la altura de su cadera, apoyó su mano en la pared y recargó su peso suavemente sobre ella. Se separó para observar su rostro, ella le sonreía con sensualidad, había conseguido lo que buscaba, sabía cuanto le necesitaba. Iba a separase cuando ella le rodeo con la pierna la cintura y sonrió pícaramente.

Sorpresivamente comenzó a mover sus caderas contra él, suavemente, ondulantemente. Se miraban a los ojos con intensidad, sus mejillas se arrebolaron y sus respiraciones se aceleraron hasta trasformarse en quedados jadeos. Ambos solo se miraban y disfrutaban del otro, provocándose, llamándose. Sus cuerpo se acoplaban con facilidad y el calor pronto les invadió por completo.

Repentinamente Shaoran se acercó a ella con ímpetu y le tomó por debajo de la pierna que estaba en su cintura, deslizando su mano hasta el comienzo de su glúteos y se acercó a ella haciendo el contacto todavía más intimo. Sin previo aviso le beso con ansia, su labios se abrieron y lamieron con placentera suavidad el inferior de ella, hasta que lentamente ella se aferró a él, su beso se hizo más húmedo más ansioso, sus lenguas danzaban con apremio en el otro y sus cuerpo se apegaban casi con desesperación.

Sakura soltó una femenino gemido, que le hizo estremecer y estrecharla con urgencia, mientras le respondía con un grabe pero sensualmente masculino gemido. Era todo lo que necesitaba para que su mente le abandonara y su cuerpo fuera guiado por la necesidad, soltó la delicada pierna y se apartó lo suficiente, como para desprender la campera que llevaba y sacar con rapidez el pulóver que cubría su cuerpo.

Sus femeninas manos no perdieron el tiempo y se evocaron a la misma tarea, se deshicieron de la polera con facilidad, causando la sonrisa sensual por parte de su compañero, que en pocos minutos estaba con el torso completamente desnudo. Ella aún tenía una muy debeladora ropa interior cubriendo sus bien formados pechos, jadeo con deseo mirando las joyas que tenía frente a él, pero los movimientos de ella fueron súbitos. Le recorrió casi rozando la piel que ahora estaba al descubierto, causando sensaciones sin posible descripción, solo su cuerpo respondió aumentando el ritmo de su respiración y por momento ausentándola.

Su deseo no pudo ser contenido por mucho más cuando ella le beso sin recados en su pecho, y recorrió con sus manos hasta el comienzo de su pantalón, moviendo casi como un juego sus manos al interior de ellos. Gimió roncamente y casi como una protesta tomándola por la cintura, pero le permitió desprender uno a uno los botones del pantalón, el cual cayó hasta sus pies, con un movimiento rápido sus zapatillas también dejaron sus pies y dieron paso libre para que su ropa quedara a unos pasos.

Sonrió al verle morderse el labio con sensualidad, al observarle iba a avanzar con sus delicadas manos para dejarle completamente desnudo, pero le detuvo. Quería extender un poco más todo, aumentar las ansias. Sin dejarle lugar a réplica, le tomó las manos hasta que sus rodillas tacaron el borde de la cama, le tomó por la cintura y le giro lentamente para que le diera la espalda.

Le recorrió con parcimonia, disfrutando de la excitación que le provocaba rozar esa suave piel, sintió como ella se recostaba suavemente sobre él, cerrando sus ojos y relamiendo sus labios, mientras escapaba un quedado suspiro que le llevó hasta el borde de la locura. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, mientras le besaba el cuello, le sentía estremecerse y su cuerpo respondía igual, estrechando sus manos. Se mantuvo allí hasta que le oyó gemir quedadamente y suspirar en júbilo.

Sonrió cuando se relamió nuevamente los labios estrechándole las manos, le acaricio las palmas y subió lentamente por sus femeninos brazos. Acariciándole con soltura y deseo cada centímetro, ascendió hasta que los breteles de el sostén le molestaron, lentamente los bajó hasta la mitad de sus extremidades. Una de sus manos recorrió lentamente su vientre mientras que la otra se deshacía de la molesta prenda, la cual cayó al piso. Inspiró suavemente absorbiendo su aroma mientras le besaba los hombros, sus manos hicieron el mismo recorrido desde sus hombros hasta sus caderas, donde desprendieron con facilidad los botones de sus jeans. Cuando estuvieron desprendidos, sonrió con nerviosismo y ansias, mientras recorría con sus dedos el borde del pantalón hasta llegar a la parte trasera, lentamente y conteniendo el aire este descendió y él con la prenda, observando casi extasiado las torneadas y firmes piernas que su mujer tenía.

Inspiró mientras subía acariciando cada curva de las mismas, mientras escuchaba a su compañera dejando escapar el aire de sus labios entreabiertos, con pesadez casi en súplicas. Volvió nuevamente ha estar erguido, le beso el cuello acercándola más a él, ascendiendo sus manos por el vientre con lentitud, hasta sentir en sus yemas la lenta y pronunciada elevación del nacimiento de sus pechos.

Contuvo el aire en sus pulmones, ya no estaba en ella, solo era un mar de sensaciones que arremolinaba en su mente. Que le hacía suspirar, gemir, moverse con lentitud. Escuchó el sonido gutural, masculino y ronco liberándose suavemente en su oído, mientras una mano envolvía con gentileza su pecho. La otra le tomaba con fuerza su cintura atrayéndole más cerca. Su mente se nubló completamente, perdiéndose en las caricias que roban gemidos y sonidos de placer de sus labios, que hacía que su pecho se contrajera, que sus manos se tensaran. Podía sentir la piel afiebrada del pecho masculino en su espalda y las finas capas de sudor que se presentaban en los dos, sabía que no podría pronunciar palabra alguna solo sonidos que recibían respuestas igual de intensas y masculinas.

Sin saber como terminaron completamente desnudos sobre la suave superficie de la cama, él a su lado recorriendo con lentitud su cuerpo, apoyado con una mano en sobre el colchón, mirando su rostro y mordiendo de tanto en tanto sus labios. Sus suaves y masculinas manos, bajaron lentamente por su abdomen y continuaron hasta su intimidad, acariciando con suavidad su punto más sensible. Sus piernas se contrajeron apenas y sus manos se aferraron a las mantas. Su cuerpo se aqueo en cuanto sintió que exploraba con delicadeza su interior, le invadieron emociones tan intensas que desataron su respiración hasta trasformarla en jadeo, mientras su espalda se curvaba con desesperación. Su boca se selló en cuanto sintió sus labios sobre su pechos, le besaban con tal delicadeza y al mismo tiempo necesidad, que le estaba haciendo estremecerse; inspiraba con continuidad intentando ganar un poco más de aire pero su pecho se estaba contrayendo como todos sus músculos.

Le besó el cuello mientras acariciaba su interior, sintiendo la necesidad de poseerla. Era suave, tibia, como ella su íntimo era extremadamente tentador. Inspiró con apremio al sentir como se contraría su interior, al verle cerrar y abrir sus labios intentando respirar. Pronto los jadeos se silenciaron por unos segundos mientras su cuerpo e interior se contraían. Un femenino y extremadamente sensual gemido de placer escapó de sus labios, levando a que el contestar de la misma manera estrechándola contra él.

Se abrazaron, por unos segundos sus corazones estaban disparados, latían con apremió. Deslizó lentamente su rostro por la mejilla de ella y habló con voz ronca, cargada de deseo - Sakura te nece… - no pudo terminara la frase pues su delicadas manos estaba sobre su sexo provocándole de una manera inusitada, dejándole sin aire. Lentamente quedó a merced de sus caricias y atenciones, sus labios se abrieron dejando escapar gemidos de puro placer, su respiración era fuerte e irregular.

Le sintió besarle el cuello sin dejar las caricias, sentía su cuerpo perderse completamente mientras ella le besaba con tan sensualidad y arrebato. Levantó la mano hasta alcanzar su suave y bello rostro, le beso en los labios con hambre y marcada necesidad, mordiendo con suavidad su labio inferior. - te necesito Sakura - soltó causando que ella sonriera en respuesta besándole con ansias de más.

Le respondió el beso, mientras lentamente se colocaba entre sus piernas y afirmaba sus brazos a cada lado. Le miró por varios minutos, ambos estaban en las mismas condiciones, su respiración era irregular, sus cuerpos bañados en sudor su piel casi quemando en cada roce. Sus intimidades se rozaron, lo que les robó comprometidos suspiros y miradas de llamado, casi de súplica. Pronto se estaba deslizando en su interior que le recibía con un húmedo abrazo, la calidez de su interior le robo un suspiro de placer profundo. Se sorprendió al escuchar la respuesta femenina.

Lentamente se recargó sobre ella, temeroso de lastimarla, pero su emoción aumento en cuanto ella movió sus caderas y sus delicadas manos acariciaron su espalda. Sus cuerpos se acoplaban como dos piezas pensadas para ese propósito, el ritmo llegó sin meditación hasta trasformarse en un movimiento continuo y posesivo.

La habitación se lleno de suspiro de placer, de murmullos, de besos de gemidos, de ruego, de incoherencias. El calor les inundó, sus mentes se perdieron en el otro, sus cuerpo se desdibujaron. Las sonrisas les regocijaron, los abrazos le acercaron y les completaron, sus roces pasionales les llevaron lentamente por la pendiente hacía el cielo. Sus cuerpos gritaban que el momento estaba cerca, sus masculinos movimientos eran más viriles y firmes, con necesidad y apremio. Ella el acompañaba en perfecta armonía, contrayendo sus piernas y aferrando sus manos en las caderas masculinas intentando conseguir así más intimidad. El calor descendía a su inferior, sus mente se perdía en el éxtasis.

Sus manos se entrelazaron, mientras los movimientos se hacían más pesados y profundos, su respiración se volvió irregular y cada vez más pausada. Se estrecharon en pleno éxtasis, sintiéndose como uno, las sensaciones les envolvieron, los músculos se tensionaron, sus manos se tensaron. El silencio, el cielo, el clímax, la unión perfecta.

Dos gemidos profundos y placenteros inundaron cada lugar del recinto, su abrazo se hizo presente e intenso, mientras ambos temblaban confundidos, mientras sus cuerpo volvía lentamente a ser uno, los límites volvía, la respiración se liberaba finalmente. La sensación de placer extremo les embriagaba por completo, volvía sus cuerpos lánguidos, pronto las fuerzas faltaban la respiración eran simples expiraciones.

- dios – fue la súplica callada del hombre mientras le besaba en los labios y disfrutaba el rostro de su amante, sus ojos entrecerrados y entregada completamente al placer vivido. Su piel brillaba, sus ojos resplandecían, la más perfecta escena. - Sakura - murmuró recuperando la voz acariciando el rostro - estas bien - ella le respondió levantando su temblorosa mano hasta acaricia sus cabellos, bañados en sudor.

- nunca me había sentido así - mencionó casi soltando un suspiro al sentir los labios del hombre nuevamente en los de ella. Se separaron a penas sin romper el contacto visual mientras el abandona su interior, casi con desgano. Pero sabía que ella necesitaba una posición más cómoda.

Volteó hasta quedar recostado sobre su espalda, no esperaba lo que sintió ella rodó hasta apoyar su rostro en su pecho, instintivamente le protegió con su brazo rodeándola, mientras acariciaba lentamente su rostro.

- gracias - mencionó sin saber que decir, ella le miró sin comprender - gracias, por permitirme esto - ella sonrió mientras levantaba el rostro y le besaba en los labios.

- gracias a ti jamás me había sentido de esta forma, nadie me había hecho sentir tan perfecta - soltó rodeando su marcado abdomen con su brazo - me sentí perfecta, hermosa - Shaoran sonrió besando su cabello.

- lo eres y como no te das una idea - Sakura negó, a lo que él le levantó el mentó para mirarle directamente a los ojos - no estoy mintiendo ni siendo amable. Es la verdad, ninguna mujer me hizo sentir y ver las cosas que pase hoy - Sakura le miró asombrada, pero él no le dejó pensar nada más le estaba besando nuevamente, pero a diferencia de los besos compartidos estos estaban llenos de ternura y una dulzura indescriptible. Cuando se separó de ella y volvió a observarle el rostro, ella le regalaba la más dulce sonrisa. Se miraron por largo rato, Shaoran por su parte jugaba con los dedos de su delicada mano, mientras ella simplemente miraba ese juego y sonreía sin razón alguna.

El tiempo corría con una lentitud asombrosa, las palabras no se presentaron, solo estaban ellos, las emociones vividas y sus cuerpos. Shaoran suspiró mientras se erguía un poco para poder tomar las mantas y taparla.

Sakura le miró confundida, a lo que Shaoran sonrió – no pensará que voy a dejarte sola - soltó suavemente besando sus frente, le miró confundida - dije que no sabía lo que sentía Sakura, no que no lo sentía, quiero estar contigo, no quiero irme - ella sonrió casi con el corazón en las manos y le abrazó fuertemente, pronto su pecho fue mojado por algunas lágrimas. - ¿Sakura? - susurró levantándole el rostro, cuando vio el rostro con lágrimas en sus mejillas pero con una sonrisa sonrió secándole las lágrimas - tonta - mencionó divertido - no voy a dejarte, en verdad no creo que pueda hacerla ya nunca más - mencionó sintiéndose muy extraño, era la verdad de lo que sentía, pero estaba seguro que hacía demasiado tiempo que no le sucedía.

- lo siento - mencionó sonriendo secándose sus lágrimas - debes pensar que soy una llorona - el sonrió negando.

- ere graciosa - soltó mientras le besaba en lo labios - y muy tentadora - soltó mirándole con picardía. Ella sonrió negando - es verdad juro que soy honesto - soltó como niño levantando la mano en señal de promesa. Sakura prácticamente saltó a su cuello y le abrazó estrechamente, ambos soltaron una risa relajada y llena de alegría.

Continuará

Hola a todos un capítulo cortito pero supongo, muy esperado. Voy a quedar debiendo la respuesta de sus reviews porque estoy rindiendo los exámenes de la facultad, y realmente estoy a dos manos. Seguramente trataré de responderlos en la semana a sus mail, igualmente muchísimas gracias a todos por los hermosos reviews que me dejaron. En compensación les dejo este chap cortito para que la espera sea más amena, muchos saludos a todos, nos vemos pronto, en cuanto termine de rendir mis exámenes .

Gracias a:

AkitoXD, Naori, Sayukira, Aliz li, danny1989, rosh Bernal, Omilikey, Ilove-mylove, amastita1986, Celina Sosa,

Nos vemos pronto saludos a todos, y espero muchos reviews gracias a todos por su apoyo espero no haber defraudado a nadie con este chap. Saludos XD!!


End file.
